Attack of the Lovesick Fangirls:Fight For Shika
by ShadowHeart251
Summary: Attack of the Lovesick Fangirls: The Fight For Shikamaru. Shikamaru is in deep trouble and he has to hire a bodyguard so that that his newly aquired Fangirls won't attempt to capture him. Yet there is much more to this trouble than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Attack of the Lovesick Fangirls : The Fight for Shikamaru

"Have you ever wondered about what Shikamaru looks like without that ponytail in his hair?" Ino asked, brushing her blond bangs out of her bright blue eyes.

Her friend's green eyes flickered as she shook her head, disturbing the short pink locks of hair with a gentle wind. Sakura looked at Ino and teased, "Why do you ask? Do you like him?"

Ino rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she jerked her head back. The temporary truce with Sakura over Sasuke was getting on her nerves, but if Sakura went along with it, Ino would abide by it.

"It's not that! I still like Sasuke, so don't think I'm gonna let you have him just because you helped get him back from Orochimaru," Ino retorted before pausing, "Anyway, I was just wondering why Shikamaru even bothers putting his hair up? I mean, doesn't he think it's too 'troublesome' to take so much time and effort into putting it up?"

Sakura had never even considered that logic. Her eyes narrowed, "What is he hiding?"

"We need to take it down," declared Ino, determination in her every movement, "except he's too much of a strategist genius too fall for my Mind Transfer Jutsu. Besides, he knows me too well."

Sakura pondered over that and her face lightened up. She then suggested, "That's it! We'll get the unpredictable Naruto to solve our curiosity."

They shivered in anticipation of the horrors they would soon unleash. . .

* * *

"Heh. Shikamaru's gonna look so funny looking!!" laughed Naruto as he rolled on the floor and held his belly.

Ino and Sakura stared at the blond haired boy who always insisted on wearing his bright orange jumpsuit.

In doubt of his ability to do his job, Sakura smacked him on the head and shouted, "Stop being such an idiot!"

"Ow!! What was that for?" Naruto groaned rubbing his sore head. He glared at Ino as if suggesting that she was the reason his crush hit him.

He began explaining his great plan and eagerly the girls listened.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru settled down on the soft green meadow on his back. He was wearing his normal Chuunin outfit and he carefully rested his head on his arms as he stared up at the clouds.

This was his second favorite pastime, the game of Shogi being the first. The wind gently whipped at his dark brown hair and he slowly closed his deep dark eyes and began to snooze lightly.

Unbeknown to him, Naruto chuckled dryly to himself and crept sneakily behind him. The bobbing heads of two girls silently watched from bushes. But unpleasantly for Naruto, a small little twig snapped in half as he crumpled it with his sandal. Naruto paused in fear and stood eerily still for someone such as he.

However, Shikamaru, who had trained himself to an even greater level of fighter after the death of his Sensei, came alert and without glancing back unleashed his shadow, and caught the unknown intruder in his grasp. Carefully the lazy and off-duty ninja eased himself into a standing position and began walking backwards until he heard the splish-splash of someone falling into the cold creek water.

Yawning, he decided his next actions would be to walk away. Nevertheless, it was evident that Shikamaru was heading to the middle of Konoha.

Naruto sputtered out water and hurriedly climbed out of the freezing water shivering.

"Naruto!" growled the girls. Quickly, Naruto made himself scarce.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, they regrouped for they could not find Shikamaru anywhere. Naruto was glad that Ino and Sakura had simmered down after his temporary retreat.

"Where is he?!" shouted Naruto stomping his feet, "I even look-"

"He's just too smart," interjected Ino, sharing a glance with Sakura. Sakura delicately shuddered.

A sudden smooth voice cut through their disturbing thoughts about Naruto, "Checkmate."

The three glanced toward the right where an easygoing Shikamaru played his favorite game. The person playing against him glared and demanded a rematch. Shikamaru sighed and set the board. Intensely he studied the board once it was his turn.

Ino grinned in a mischievous manner, "This is the perfect distraction. He's never lost a game and I don't think he intends to start now. Next time it's his turn and he's planning his moves we'll get him."

Waiting for the right moment, she watched Shikamaru and rushed forward snatching at the back of his hair and taking down the ties holding it up.

His straight dark hair tumbled down until it reached a few inches above his strong shoulders. His bangs were parted with a few flipped to the side in attractive way. His hair looked even darker than before and Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock at feeling of loose hair flowing around his shoulders.

People gasped and gawked at the boy who had always had his hair pulled tightly into a high spiky ponytail. At the same time, Ino tightly gripped the ties in her hands and gaped at the sight of her teammate.

Fear replaced the lazy-eyed look in Shikamaru's eyes as he caught sight of numerous girls staring straight at him without blinking. Nervously Shikamaru's mind calculated his surrounding and noted any means of escape. He looked toward a certain Sharingan wielder and gave a sigh in relief.

"Sasuke is right over there," he stated pointing in the Uchiha's direction. Some glanced over but most kept their eyes on Shikamaru and began to surround him.

"He's hotter than Sasuke-kun!" a few girls cried. The others agreed and they all shouted, "Get him!"

They rushed forward and Shikamaru quickly used a Jutsu and vanished in a poof of smoke. Soon the idea of searching for his favorite hideouts came up and they were filled with excitement at locating him.

Ino, Sakura, and Naruto stood still in disbelief. Even Sasuke was shocked and silently he felt relieved.

"H-he- Uh Shika-" Ino stuttered fidgeting with the hair ties. She glanced down and she held them to her chest and smiled.

"Well, I guess, I'll be seeing you two later," she replied brightly. Sakura's attention was diverted and she glared at Ino.

"Ino, you better not even-" Sakura began as Ino raced off in amazing bursts of speed. Sakura was not going to let Ino get her claws on Shika-kun and hurried after her.

Naruto felt so confused and he frowned, "Now Shikamaru has a fan club! Where's mine?"

* * *

At that precise moment, Shikamaru rushed into the Hokage's office and swiftly grabbed at his extra hair ties in his pocket and managed to fix his hair. It soon was perfectly smooth and in its usual style.

"Tsunade-Sama," Shikamaru asked respectively easing back into his calm state of mind.

"What's the matter with you?" asked the Hokage as she finished filing her annoying paperwork. She wished Shizune would hurry back so she could give this stuff for her to file.

"Troublesome girls started chasing me," Shikamaru smoothly muttering closing his eyes.

"What did you do?" Tsunade inquired curiosity and a hint of laughter in her face.

"Nothing. . . But when Ino undid my hair tie. . . "Shikamaru shrugged his expression lazy as he settled into the chair opposite her.

"So why are you here? And don't think I'm gonna protect you," Tsunade warned, feeling slightly ill about some lovesick girls giggling and screeching around her office. She would not have any peace.

Shikamaru mumbled, "It's such a pain but I need a fearsome bodyguard."

"There's only a few Shinobi here, since many are away on missions," informed Tsunade handing out a sheet with names of possible suggestions.

Shikamaru easily dismissed any girl who was once a Sasuke fangirl. And he quickly noticed there were few guys on the list but none was tough enough to handle fangirls. If he had not known better, he would have considered the thought that Tsunade was matchmaking. But he dismissed that thought and he quickly checked through the list and one name stood out. He thought of all the ones he could have chosen and knew instinctively this one was it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Temari of the Sand village? Hm her abilities and qualities will make a decent bodyguard," Shikamaru murmured outloud.

"Great choice because she's already here!" Tsunade exclaimed thankful that the Kunochi was originally here as an extra helper from the Kazekage and perfect for her plan, "She's actually here to help out around here but I think she'd do better by guarding you."

Suspiciously, Shikamaru was not so sure about these turns of events. Why would she give up a chance at extra help and already have her name on a list with few candidates that were much weaker? Something was up but being the Lazy guy he was he didn't bother analyzing it.

He straightened his shoulders when a certain female walked in. She was just as he remembered along with that blond hair of hers tied into four ponytails. And when her teal eyes sparkled with amusement, he knew she had been eavesdropping and her next words proved it.

Temari marched over toward Shikamaru and bluntly asked in her bossy and low voice, "Why would girls go after you?"

Shikamaru shrugged and closed his eyes. Temari studied his appearance but also noticed his more confident attitude. In a way, she admired his calm and reasonable personality, and believed he was a very reliable and loyal ninja.

As for his looks, she stared at his well-built body, marveling at those long legs and those strong broad shoulders, not to mention the muscles on his chest. But what most caught her eyes were his dark brown eyes that shone with intelligence, and his dark hair that was pulled up high into a ponytail that she had always wanted to yank down.

"Where am I staying?" Temari asked her hands on her hips with her large fan secured to her back.

"In one of the guest rooms, I suspect," Shikamaru mumbled fearing the worst from his mom.

They left the office and headed off.

* * *

Tsunade smirked thinking of the possibilities. It did not go exactly according to plan but it was a start. In its own way, matchmaking made the job of Hokage a lot more interesting. She was glad she had introduced the idea to Gaara the Kazekage to get his sister and Shikamaru together. Hopefully things would go right without any interference from anyone.

She finished filing her paperwork and quickly called out, "Shizune! I need some more tea!"

* * *

It had only been a few moments before Temari had to defend Shikamaru by stepping in front and holding her folded fan in a protective manner.

"Normally I wouldn't be able to stand being protected by a woman. But in this case I'll make an exception," murmured Shikamaru staring at the his fangirls.

A great multitude of girls screeched and shouted. Some even seemed looked determined enough to get in a fight for him.

With wide eyes, Shikamaru stared and shivered. Temari rolled her eyes.

" Hah. . .Still blabbering about that man and woman crap," mocked Temari shaking her head in disgust.

"Shika! Shika-kun!"

Shikamaru winced at the shortening of his name, and saw Temari glance back with her eyebrow raised in an inquiring manner. She laughed at his irritated expression and grinned.

"I'll give you a kiss if you take down your hair," one brave brunette suggested wiggling her fingers and blowing a kiss.

"This is gonna be such a hassle," Shikamaru complained rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache. Why was this happening to him of all people? He really didn't think he was that attractive to catch so much attention even with hair down.

"I never expected this much for the likes of you," Temari snickered in her loud and sarcastic way.

The brunette girl glared harshly at the blond in her way and easily Temari grabbed Shikamaru by his Chuunin jacket and vanished in a poof of smoke.

"What a shame. I was hoping for more of a challenge," murmured Temari inspecting her fan in a bored manner. They stood on top of a dusty rooftop and Shikamaru pointed to his home.

"That's the house. But I'm afraid things got a bit more complicated," Shikamaru commented as he spotted the familiar Kuniochi, "Sakura and Ino. This is such a drag."

"They don't appear to be much," Temari acknowledged her eyes resting on the girls, "Yet I won't underestimate them."

"That would be wise . . . Especially since Sakura has been training under Tsunade-Sama," Shikamaru informed, "But that doesn't mean that Ino isn't as greatly skilled since she's one of my own teammates who knows how I fight. And it doesn't help that her father and mine are good friends."

Temari chuckled, her laugh catching his gaze as her greenish blue eyes sparkled, "How awkward for you. Let's get this done and over with."

Shikamaru glanced away when she turned back to him as she added, "And don't worry crybaby, I won't let them get to you."

They both jumped down, with Shikamaru dreading the huge confrontation.

"Who the heck are you? And what are you doing with my teammate Shikamaru? Not that he would go for you since most all guys go for skinny girls," Ino mocked feeling threatened by the new blond by Shikamaru's side. She looked fierce and familiar.

_She still doesn't have a clue. Most guys, myself included, like 'em more substantial,_ Shikamaru thought, _and with that in mind Temari has that going for her in all the right ways . . . Ugh I can't believe I got so distracted by Ino's comment._

He was about to shake off his thoughts when he heard the Sand Nin answer.

"I'm Temari, his bodyguard. And as for that snide comment, I'm not at all what you implied," Temari slyly said, "I'm from the Sand and believe me, guys don't go for the bone skinny type."

"Shika's got a bodyguard?" Sakura flustered feeling somewhat low, "Well, maybe I should separate the two of you."

The pink haired Kuniochi rushed forward and slammed her fist into the solid ground, splitting them apart. Temari countered with a well-enforced wind scythe Jutsu with her beloved fan.

With that gush of wind, Sakura was thrown back and Shikamaru quickly held her still afterwards with his shadow possession technique.

"Where's Ino?" Temari shouted, glancing this way and that to spot a subtle clue to the girl's hiding place.

But it was too late, for in a few moments, Ino had gotten hold of Temari's body and she grinned in triumph.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not sure," answered Shikamaru who was still heavily on his guard. He glanced in Temari's direction and in shock; he discovered that Ino was in control of his own bodyguard.

"Ino let her go. . . This is getting too troublesome," he muttered, "Why are you doing this? This is not the way."

Various expressions flitted across the face of Temari, and Ino released the Mind Transfer Jutsu and returned to her own body reluctantly.

Quickly Shikamaru caught Temari in his arms and let go of the Shadows. She stilled in his arms for only a mere second and pushed him off.

"I'm fine," she snapped feeling frustrated by falling for Ino's trickery. She pulled her fan shut and glared at Ino and Sakura.

They vanished and Shikamaru sighed in relief as he turned to the Sand Nin. She was frowning and muttering under her breath.

* * *

Standing in front of the doorway,Temari knocked on Shikamaru's door with a fierce rapping with her knuckles and Shikamaru's father stood there and took in the sight of the girl who had defeated Shikamaru during the Chuunin Exams, beside his son.

"Who's this? Your girlfriend perhaps?" asked the older Nara who sounded surprised.

"Just a bodyguard," Shikamaru started slowly not wanting to explain he was being protected by a girl.

"I'm defending him from his recently discovered fan club. He'll never survive otherwise. Is it okay that I stay here for my job acquirements?" questioned Temari in a firm but polite voice.

"Is that right? I suggest Shikamaru go upstairs and prepare the guestroom," ordered a strict feminine voice from behind Shikamaru's dad

"Okay, okay," answered Shikamaru in a lazy tone.

"Make that 'yes' and at once," demanded his mom with her fluffy pink apron tied around her waist.

"Ugh . . . Just as I came in . . . Nag . . . Nag. . . Nag. . What a way to end the day," he mumbled just loud enough for Temari to snicker at. He hurried up the stairs as his mom gave him a glare.

The woman with the aggressive expression rapidly changed her personality into the perfect host.

"How are you? I hope you aren't having a problem keeping Shikamaru in shape," she said smiling brilliantly.

"Hopefully, I won't have to worry about that," Temari answered as she started walking up the stairs where Shikamaru motioned for her to come.

"Here's your room. It was such a pain to clean it up," he complained.

"Thanks Shika," she grinned as he raised his eyebrows. She laughed at that and closed the door behind her.

"Tch . . . How troublesome."

* * *

In the middle of the night where he had always slept peacefully, Shikamaru kept tossing and turning as he dreamed of difficult choices and reasons for them. And the choice was between two blonds. But easily he picked the one who understood him the most, and he gazed into her eyes until he was lost in its teal gaze.

Shikamaru woke up, sweat on his forehead and he wiped it up with the back of his hand. Carefully easing himself out of bed, he grabbed fresh clean clothes from his dresser and entered the hallway bathroom.

Elsewhere Temari had already dressed in her daily outfit since she had woken earlier than he had.

"Where is my fan?" she muttered as she searched everywhere in her room. Supposedly it was the guestroom but at the moment she didn't care, "Where is it!?"

She almost slapped herself for her stupidity as she remembered she had left it by the sink in the bathroom. Why had she even carried her fan in there?

She stomped off into the hallway, yanked on the door, and stilled in the doorway.

Shikamaru had only a towel around his waist and his dark hair was wet and clinging to his broad shoulders. Together it made him look mysteries and his eyes even darker.

"Hmm. I guess you are a hottie," she purred teasingly, "And maybe you need your first kiss."

Temari pulled his face inches to her and directly put her lips on his and kissed him deeply. She let go and smiled.

"There, all done. I think that's my good deed for the day," she told him as if it meant nothing. She grabbed her fan and walked calmly out.

In shock, he watched her leave and thought that it might have been a good thing she was three years older or otherwise he would have to worry about her turning fangirl. Slightly disappointed by these thoughts, he focused his attention on that sweet kiss he had received.

* * *

Temari traveled downstairs to wait on him, since she knew he would not dare go outside without her, considering all the fangirls all about. But she pondered over that kiss and felt like an idiot. She should have never even done it, yet her emotions had flown away with her and she couldn't resist even though he was three years younger. Though she had to admit he was much more mature than the guys her age.

Yet even though she shouldn't have, she dreamily remembered how it felt, although Shikamaru had been in shock to even respond properly. She sighed to herself thinking that this mission got a little bit harder. How was she to face him now? Quickly she decided to forget all about it and treat this job like any other one.


	5. Chapter 5

When Shikamaru came downstairs, his eyes never left her. When she acted, normal as if what had happened earlier had never happened, his eyebrow rose, yet he didn't say a single word.

Temari pushed some bangs out of her eye and noted his normal attire, complete with ponytail and Chuunin outfit. Keeping her sudden shyness out of her voice she asked, "Prepared to leave now?"

Was that even a question? It sounded like more of a demand to him but he was going to assume it was a question, "Not quite, but I'll do."

Shikamaru sneaked a glance at her to see if she was even partially affected by that passionate kiss. He felt awkward and he stifled a yawn and cautiously opened the door. He looked left to right and when no one was in sight, he was surprised.

"Maybe it's just a one day only," he suggested his voice doubtful.

"I don't think so," Temari blurted out as she attempted to hide her blush as her thoughts fell back on that kiss from earlier.

"What makes you think that?" he questioned not even noticing the heavy blushing of her cheeks.

"You're a hot guy with actual feelings. Not to mention truthful to the point of bluntness," Temari answered distracted by his deep meaningful gaze.

Shikamaru lightly blushed and stared deeply into her eyes and leaned in closer and closer until a stone out of nowhere came flying.

"Oh no! I missed! I was only trying to stop them not hurt them!" a hysteric voice rang out.

The pretty good-sized rock had slammed into Shikamaru's side and had knocked him down, so that his head fell back on the concrete sidewalk.

The pain dealt to his head, caused him to lose focus and his eyes began to blur. He blinked and tried to keep them open as Temari reached forward and knelt by him to check his condition.

Softly she mentioned, "Are you all right that was a nasty blow."

He moaned as the pain racked through his head. He could hear her loud voice began to fade as his eyes weakened and began to close. But not before he heard her cry out not to go to sleep and began shouting to keep him away as she held his hand to feel his pulse. But before she began to completely fade away he saw her tears fall and land on his cheeks. They were cold and he fell into a void pit of darkness as she shouted for help and demanded from him not to die on her. . .

* * *

His dark eyes slowly flickered open and he soon closed them as pain racked through his mind as the lights blinded him for an instant. He blinked a few times to get his eyes to focus and he concentrated on pulling his body upright. Yawning Shikamaru examined the room and spotted a golden-haired girl sitting in hardback chair in an obviously uncomfortable position with her eyes closed and her head leaning on her arm. Her huge fan leaned against the door.

He smirked and soon discovered he was in a hospital room after he considered the fact that the fierce fan-wielding Kuniochi had been worried about him enough to stay with him. Wobbling slightly as he stood up, the Shadow Nin glanced outside and felt disappointed that he had missed his daily cloud watching. It was already dark and only stars covered the night sky along with the moon that gave off reflected light. He headed closer to Temari, tripped over a pencil, and gasped as he regained his footing.

"Hey, Crybaby are you feeling all right?" the unusually soft voice of the anxious Sand Nin asked in a concerned tone. Strangely Shikamaru didn't even notice the old nickname she used.

"To some degree," Shikamaru answered still feeling a slight pain at the back of his head. But he easily ignored it as he pulled a hair tie from his pocket and put his hair up into its usual high ponytail.

She smirked and he felt uneasy. What was she thinking about? He didn't know and he knew it must be something to get her to smile like that.

"Since I told the front desk we would be leaving once you awakened I think it might be best if we left via the window," Temari suggested reaching for her fan.

"Why?" he asked feeling like such an idiot when he heard female shouts from the other side of the door. In horror, Shikamaru jumped out the ground floor window and landed on his feet. He watched Temari come out and her face lightened up with her eyes sparkling with hints of laughter. He couldn't take his eyes off her and she felt stunned when she saw the look in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. I feel honored that this story is great enough that some of my readers comment on it. :) _ShadowHeart251_

* * *

But a loud and obnoxious voice interrupted their thoughts.

" Hey Shikamaru! Temari!" waved a certain boy with whiskers on his cheeks. When he came closer, he looked suspicious and forgot all about what he was going to say.

"Were you two about to kiss?" Naruto asked grinning form ear as he watched them both blush, "Is Temari your girlfriend?"

"No!" they both shouted simultaneously, with huge blushes on their cheeks.

"It's not that. Temari's just my bodyguard and if you had not helped those other two I wouldn't have had to worry about fangirls at all," Shikamaru pointed out to the one who was considered the idiot of the village most of the time.

"You two looked awfully cozy! Well if you were together those fangirls would have to give up on chasing you especially since Temari has Gaara as a brother," suggested Naruto not even realizing the he had given them an idea as he walked off.

* * *

"What if-" Shikamaru paused to think.

"We pretended to date-" Temari, added her eyes narrowing at the strange idea.

"To get rid of those fangirls," Shikamaru finished already liking the idea even it wasn't for the reason he had given.

Glancing at one another, the Sand ninja was at a loss for words.

"You know what that means . . .," Shikamaru stated staring at Temari, "We have to act like a . . . Couple."

"Yeah, and no offense but you're going to have to get better at kissing Shika," Temari ordered teasingly, remembering that kiss from earlier even though she told herself to forget about it.

With a sly smirk, the lazy Chuunin slowly pulled her to him and met her soft lips with his. When Temari parted her lips in a tempting invite, Shikamaru teased her by gradually nibbling on her upper lip. Frustrated at his taunting, she yanked him closer to her and his tongue slipped inside and mingled gently with hers.

Shikamaru caressed her cheek with one hand while the other held her close to him with his arm snaked around her waist. Temari groaned as her hands slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck to tug him even closer. Sneakily she used one of her hands to untie his hair and she lightly curled her fingers into its softness as some strands teased her cheeks as Shikamaru deepened the kiss.

As their breaths waned, the two ninjas reluctantly pulled apart to catch their breath. Staring into each other's gazes, they each made small gasping noises and Temari began to blush.

"W-wow . . . What a kiss," the blond Kuniochi breathed quite heavily, "for a lazy guy."

Finally gaining enough air to sound calm, Shikamaru's low lazy voice inquired smugly, "Was that enough improvement for your satisfaction?"

"Don't get cocky. That was only a rehearsal kiss not the real thing," Temari reprimanded sternly as she saw the smirk on his face.

He handed her the forgotten fan laid to the side and she easily strapped it to her back.

They walked together in the moonlight and attraction sparked between them even if they attempted to ignore their raging hormones. And each did not admit to themselves that the kiss wasn't a practice kiss.

* * *

"What? You sent Temari where?!" a deep male voice shouted, his purple paint marks on his face stretching with each word said. He stared at his younger brother, the present Kazekage, in shock, "You can't be serious, Gaara!"

"Why would I not be?" asked the dark red haired brother whose pale green eyes looked even paler with the thick black lines around it that had always been there since birth.

Staring at the forever-serious Gaara, Kankuro decided to ask why she was even at Konoha, "Why is she there?"

"She chose the mission," Gaara clarified only stating the obvious facts.

Frustrated Kankuro held in his irritation and asked again, hoping for more of an answer, " Why did you send her to Konoha, I mean what's the point?"

"To match make her with the well-known strategist Shinobi of the Leaf. Of course that will be without her knowledge," he explained in professional manner.

"So you're a matchmaker?" Kankuro asked confused and puzzled by his brother's words.

"No, Tsunade is," Gaara corrected as he watched Kankuro leave the room and come back with his puppet wrapped and attached to his back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are we here again?" Shikamaru drawled in sleepy tone as he glanced around at the mostly empty restaurant.

"Oi, you Crybaby. We have to gradually give the others the impression that we're dating," Temari pointed out, keeping her voice low.

His eyebrow rose at the use of that old nickname. She had said it earlier but he hadn't paid attention. It had been so long ago since the first time she had used that irritating name. It had been when she was leaving with her brothers for the Sand. A memory flashed at him.

"_**See you. . . Be careful going home," Shikamaru told the Sand Trio giving them a nice farewell.**_

"_**Yeah," Kankuro responded in a cocky grin as they started heading toward the gate. **_

_**Temari turned her head for one last glance and teased, "If anything happens again, We'll help out. . . Is that okay Crybaby?"**_

"_**One word too far. . That's why girls are so weird " he said grinning broadly at her nickname and not to call her too troublesome. After all she did save his life.**_

"Why have you started using that old name?" Shikamaru complained taking a sip of his water.

The blond chuckled at his attitude, "Fine I'll call you Shika."

He choked on his water and when she laughed he rolled his eyes. Even though he liked the sound of it on her lips, he didn't want others to get the idea that it was okay to call him that.

"I would say something about that troublesome shortening, but I'd probably get smacked with that huge fan of yours, Temari," the lazy ninja responded who attempted to avoid staring into her blue-green eyes. While doing so, he quickly noted the fact that a few girls his age were heading straight his way. Including Sakura and Ino as the leaders.

"Temari, get up and sit right beside me," Shikamaru instructed the blond across from him.

Fury flashed in her eyes and as she was about to explode, Temari saw that his attention was fearfully caught by something or someone behind her.

Temari slid out of her seat and scooted in besides the lazy male.

Their legs rubbed against one another and their shoulders pressed together in a way that was awkward for both of them. In discomfort, Shikamaru pulled his arm free and draped it carelessly over Temari's shoulder.

Even though she tensed up for a mere moment, Temari soon relaxed and smirked at the aggravated girls who walked over.

"What are you doing with her? I mean, in a elegant place like this," demanded Ino her blue eyes electrified with rage with her light blond bangs wrapped around her ear.

"Isn't she just a bodyguard?" Sakura piped up with a glare sent at Temari. Her green eyes mirrored Ino's expression.

"Temari was only that at first, but she's now she my girlfriend," Shikamaru explained carefully his dark eyes turning even darker with emotion, "She understands me, and being with her just gives me joy. Sabuka no Temari is not as troublesome as I first thought even when she hits me with that fan of hers for being so lazy."

The golden haired blond by his side blushed unexpectedly and Shikamaru concluded to himself that all of what he said was true except for the girlfriend part. Temari was someone who could easily connect with him and understand him like no one else could. And even though she was scarier than his mom, he guessed that it really didn't matter when she smiled.

Watching her as she was today, he realized that they were a lot alike in some ways. Shikamaru stared at her and noted the sparkle in her eyes and the softness of her cheek. Until she glanced over to him for him to add something to what she had said. He blinked twice.

"Were you even listening?" Temari questioned from the confused and startled Shikamaru.

"Not exactly," he admitted feeling stranger than ever.

Temari looked back at the fangirls and grinned, "Sorry girls, but he's mine."

"Hey!" the girls cried out, Ino and Sakura being the loudest.

"I bet you two have never even kissed," one girl retorted smart mouth.

A glimmer in Temari's eyes told Shikamaru that she was getting irritated.

"Fine," she snapped pulling his face towards hers and meshing their warm lips together. He took the lead and delved deeper into the kiss, sucking sweetly at her unique taste that Shikamaru felt he could never get enough of. She cradled his chin with one of her hands and lightly skimmed over it with her fingers as she played out a slow battle in her mind to let go or keep kissing.

The sound of a low moan at the back of Shikamaru's throat gave her the answer as she pulled away, her eyes seductively opening with a slowness. Temari managed to pull her eyes away from his heated gaze, and glanced over to where the fangirls were, and saw that they had vanished from sight.

Shikamaru blushed and he noted the evidence of a fading shimmer in her eyes as she tried to pull her emotions back under her control.

Trying to look unconcerned, Temari made sure that her hair was still in place and scooted over to put space between them.

Strangely as Shikamaru watched her, he realized he had still never seen her with her hair not put up into those four blond ponytails. He smiled at the thought and told himself that he would soon pull them down next time.

"Are you going to even bother putting your hair up?" asked a irritated Temari who was trying to stay calm and not give in to the lure of brushing the few dark strands hanging in front of his eyes back.

He glanced behind him where the hair tie had fallen, and picked it up, but Temari snatched it out of his hands and ordered him to turn around.

Quickly she slowly pulled the silk tresses up and wrapped the binds tightly around his hair. Satisfied at the perfection Temari let go and nodded to herself.

"There," she murmured feeling pleased as he turned around.

"Thanks for putting those troublesome girls in their place. I hope that they won't continue bothering us- I mean me," Shikamaru stumbled with his words. Temari just laughed and stood up. Shikamaru followed her example and the both walked to the house. Once inside, they found that Shikamaru's parents were no where in sight. Sighing Shikamaru went to the fridge and read the sticky note for info.

"So one of the doe is in labor. That's why they're both not here," Shikamaru mumbled as he glanced at Temari who was sitting on the couch. He yawned and walked toward her and plopped down on the couch and stretched into a comfy position.

"Today has been such a drag. I couldn't even watch the clouds because of those troublesome girls," Shikamaru complained as Temari rolled her eyes.

"Still a crybaby I see," She bantered listening to his whines as she polished her oversized fan.

He opened one eye and glanced over. She was watching him out of the corner of her eyes. Shikamaru yawned and settled himself into a nice snooze. But he still heard her next words.

"Shikamaru. . . your such a lazy bum," Temari scolded.


	8. Chapter 8

"She must have messed with his mind. I can't believe he chose her!" Ino rambled on as she played with the idea that the Sand Nin forced him to choose her so she wouldn't make Shikamaru's life troublesome, " I bet Shikamaru just went along with her idea so she wouldn't make a fuss."

"Shikamaru with Temari of the Sand? Their relationship will crumble before she gets a chance to make him fall in love with her," muttered Sakura as her Inner Sakura shouted that Shika was hers.

"Great idea. . . We'll force them apart. Make them angry at each other and they will eventually break up. Now we need to think of a plan," Ino applauded already happy once again as she thought of Shikamaru in her arms and all hers.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up the next morning and he soon discovered that one arm of his was trapped underneath a Sand Nin's back. His hand curled protectively around her waist as she rested her head and her warm hands on his chest along with one tanned leg thrown over his legs with the skirt rising high up on her thigh. Shikamaru soon become conscious of the fact that they had fallen asleep sideways on the couch with her shining fan lying flat across the floor.

It was a troublesome arrangement as her shapely curves pressed against his body as she peacefully slept. With his free arm that he soon removed from behind his head, Shikamaru played with the golden strands of her hair with his fingers and closed his eyes in complete relaxation until he heard her mumbling.

Nonsense words fell from her smooth pink lips and he smiled with each strange word that tumbled out. He even chuckled with a small snicker at one time. Which woke up the slumbering beauty.

"Huh? . . . What?" Temari mumbled in a sluggish low pitch lifting her head towards the sound and sleepily opening her eyes.

She blushed heavily as she saw Shikamaru's lazy eyes meet hers. She quickly rose up and attempted to get off him.

Shikamaru smiled and pulled her down for a quick kiss before letting go of her wrist. He had startled her and she grabbed her fan and hit him. He winced at the impact and quickly sat up and judged her ruffled appearance.

"Sheesh. . . You didn't have to hit so hard," he grumbled feeling not so great, "And you hit my sore head."

Sheepishly she grimaced at the thought that she had hit him where he had fallen earlier on. But Temari refused to give him pity by apologizing.

"You're fine, crybaby," She snapped, "Now get up and let's get moving."

"What about breakfast? I didn't get anything to eat yesterday because of the annoying events that happened," Shikamaru argued hearing his stomach make its normal hungry sounds.

"I'll fix a quick breakfast and then we leave," Temari said sighing already heading toward the kitchen.

"I wonder if she's even a good cook," Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Temari snarled smacking him on the back with her metal fan at his insult.

"Ouch! Stopping hitting me, troublesome woman!" Shikamaru objected ducking as she aimed her fan at him. Missing by a few inches she glared at him and huffed back into the kitchen.

Definitely, not a morning person, Shikamaru thought as he stayed clear of the kitchen until the aroma of tantalizing scents overcame his fear. Cautiously, he entered the kitchen and his mouth watered as he caught the sight of a nicely cooked omelet cooked with Japanese peppers and seasoned chicken. He quickly seated himself and Temari handed him two wooden chopsticks and put his plate in front of him, while chowing down on hers with her own utensils. Two milk cartons stood side by side as they munched on their meal.

* * *

"Great breakfast. You would make my mother proud with you skills," complimented Shikamaru grabbing the empty plates and utensils and quickly washing them along with the objects she cooked with. He didn't want Temari to nag at him like his mom did, so he decided to do help with the cleaning. Besides she might have hit him with that fan of hers if he didn't help.

"Thanks. . . I've cooked for my brothers for years. At first, they despised my cooking, but I've learned," Temari explained before asking a curious question, "Where's your parents at? Shouldn't they have been back by now?"

"They probably had some troubles with the birthing process of the doe. It has been known to last longer than just one night. But not more than a day though." Shikamaru paused glancing at the clock high up on the wall, "Let's get going and this time without any complications."

Temari snickered and mocked, "Not ready to miss another day of cloud watching?"

" I don't think I'll ever be truly ready to miss a day of it." Shikamaru told her ignoring her sarcasm. She just smirked like a wolf and he rolled his eyes.

Temari stood up and pulled Shikamaru up by his collar. He brushed her hands away and she blushed.

"Lead the way," she said smacking him once just for a bit of fun. Shikamaru walked to the door and with a quick mind decided to go out the back door since it would be a lot more safer.

Shikamaru quickly stepped outside and with Temari following he followed along a hidden trail that led to one of his less known hillsides which was perfect for cloud watching.


	9. Chapter 9

Once arriving, Shikamaru plopped down into a nice sunny location in the middle of the meadow and motioned for Temari to join him. She ignored his invite and simply sat and leaned against the tree nearby. But as boredom soon got to her by constantly checking her surroundings, Temari scooted down beside Shikamaru and stared up at the sky.

"Hmm. . . I wish I was a cloud. . . Just free and floating with the wind," Shikamaru sighed wistfully as the wisps of white moved slowly across the light blue sky. He glanced quickly at the peaceful Temari who wasn't even complaining. He was sort of surprised that the fiery blond wasn't nodding off or polishing her fan which was lying beside her.

"So this is what you do all day? Staring up at clouds and wishing you were one? What a lazy guy. Shikamaru you need some motivation," Temari commented keeping her eyes on the clouds instead of the dark haired man beside her.

She closed her eyes for a moment to feel the breeze before opening them again. Temari snuck a peek at him and noted nothing unusual about his attitude. Except for two slightly red cheeks.

"Blushing for no apparent reason? What are you thinking?" Temari snickered as Shikamaru quickly sat up and turned his head as he helplessly couldn't control his blushes. But once he did, after a few laughs from her, he sent a lazy look toward the teal eyed blond and decided that the best defense was a good offense, at least in this case.

Shikamaru leaned in toward her face and with her eyes widened he snatched at each hair tie that held her hair up and let them gently flow down. Temari's hair shined and glided down a little over her shoulders with a type of layered look. She looked at him and he caught his breath as her eyes sparkled.

"Why you-" she flustered feeling angry and half-way disappointed he didn't kiss her. Because of that disappointment she pushed her lips on his and soon melted into his kiss with a pull at his own hair ties. Shikamaru felt stunned but by now he should be getting used to these kisses of theirs. But he wasn't, not even a single bit as he pulled her to him and simply kissed her with a sudden motivation that she had suggested he didn't even have.

* * *

Overhead the fluffy white clouds changed into a dark storm color and soon rain poured from the sky. Deep rumbling could be heard in the background and every few moments a quick flash of lightening would brighten the sky. The harsh rain covered the landscape and any caught in the onslaught were soaked to the bone, including one foreign ninja leaving the Hokage building.

"When I see Temari, she's gonna owe me big time for making me come all this way," the Sand puppeteer muttered shivering as he took shelter from the storm. With a white cloth, he wiped away his Kabuki face paint and sighed, "Should have gotten the water-proof type."

Kankuro squeezed the excess water from the rag and put it back in his pocket as he scowled harshly with irritation at the thought that there was no sign of the rain letting up.

* * *

"That was a pretty bad storm. I'm surprised you aren't going to watch the storms clouds," remarked a blond Sand Kuniochi as she stared out the rain-spattered window. Was the rain ever going to end?

"Storm clouds are dangerous and I rather not get hit by a bolt of lightening by watching them," informed Shikamaru watching her bend over to smooth a crease out of her skirt. He didn't know he was tilting himself forward until he had to steady himself when she leaned back up and glanced at him with a satisfied look in her eyes, "But once the storm is over I'll be cloud watching again."

The blond haired girl rolled her eyes and soon sat directly beside the Leaf Chuunin on the couch, wondering why he was acting so nervous. It was as if he was trying to take some control in this peculiar bodyguard/pretend girlfriend situation. In a way, she was just as tense as he was even though she hid it well. Even though many would never know how he was trying to act indifferent, Temari could see right through his facade.

"No training?" Temari smirked as she crossed her legs making her skirt slide up on her thigh, "You're intent on making me as lazy as you."

"Perhaps later," Shikamaru gulped as he used the loud rapping on the door to distract him from her as he stood up and glanced out the window. He then opened the door as he spotted a familiar guy standing outside.

"Are the rumors true?" snickered a furry hooded Shinobi with triangle red markings on both cheeks. Beside him, a muddy but huge furry dog stood in absolute silence.

"Which one?" Shikamaru asked sighing as he opened the door fully to let them both in despite the consequences.

"We just got back from a mission and learned that Sasuke is no longer the most sought after guy," Inuzuka Kiba chuckled as he patted Akamaru on his head. Akamaru barked but refrained from shaking his tail.

"It's troublesome but true," Shikamaru mumbled as Kiba though of reasons why Shikamaru would be troubled by the change.

Nothing from his own thoughts made sense so the pondering Kiba asked the lazy guy a question, "How would it be bothering you?'

Seeing no reason not to tell the truth, Shikamaru opened his mouth but Temari spoke up before he could say a single word.

"It's because the position of most sought after has been . . . Transferred to him," Temari answered grinning as she paused for effect.

"What?!" sputtered Kiba as his wolf-like black eyes widened, "But why Shikamaru? I mean, why?"

"You're just like Naruto during the first time I met him. He interrupted me while I was trying to explain what the Chuunin exams were. Now let me finish," Temari said exasperated, "Shikamaru had to hire me as his bodyguard from his newly acquired fangirls. For extra protection I'm posing as his girlfriend."

Kiba started laughing at the irony that the two people he thought would be the best match for one another would pretend to be a couple to get rid of Sasuke's former fangirls.

"Oh the irony," he said loudly as he grinned at the two. He glanced toward the window and discovered that the rain had stopped, "Well I guess I'll be leaving you lovebirds alone since I need to get home before the rain decides to begin again."

Akamaru barked in agreement and the two walked off while leaving a trail of mud on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Kankuro was not pleased with the situation. In fact, he was barely managing to keep his temper down. Sighing he quickly rapped loudly on the door hoping the person inside had the answers he needed.

"What do you want?" a irritated blond ninja questioned tapping her foot and glaring at Kankuro. He looked familiar somehow, but wasn't sure why. But something about his face kept telling her something.

"Since I know you have the information I need, I thought I'd stop by," Kankuro answered with a smirk as he eyed the anger in Yamanaka Ino's electric blue eyes.

Kankuro scoffed not even remotely afraid. After all, he had dealt with far worse by having Gaara as a brother when he still had that killer intent.

Ino calmed herself, but her fierce anger was still evident even if her eyes had softened because of his subtle compliment. She tossed her pale blond hair backwards and opened the door with a swiftness to let him in. As the Sand Ninja found his way to a nice comfy chair and leaned back, Ino finally realized why he was so familiar looking.

"You're Temari's brother Kankuro!" gasped Ino crossing her arms and allowing her eyes to narrow with a watchful gaze as she thought of her options and wondered if she should kick him out or get some answers, "Why are you here? Is it because you recently heard Shikamaru's her boyfriend?"

"What?" growled Kankuro, his eyes darkening , " So it worked after all. If he hurts Temari, I'm gonna beat him into a bloody pulp!"

Startled at the deadly fury in his face, Ino's rage erupted," You will not! Shika's mine and I will crush you with a sixteen hit combo if you even think about doing something like that!"

Ino doubled up her fist and at the exact moment she was about to hit, Kankuro caught her by her wrist and held her immobile as he chuckled. Ino flushed with embarrassment that her anger made her forget exactly who she was dealing with. She unclenched her fist and his grip loosened around her wrists.

"If you tell me precisely what's been going on around here, I'll tell you some of the stuff I know that might be interesting for you," Kankuro suggested with a easy smirk that matched the humor in his golden brown eyes.

Ino pulled at her hands and slyly Kankuro let them slide against his own and he slowly let go inch by inch until she was free. She backed up with a glare directed at him with her sharp blue eyes and attempted to perform her signature move, the Mind Transfer Jutsu. But it failed and Ino looked at her hands as they began to move on their own. Her gaze shot up to Kankuro's hands and noted that Kankuro was pulling on chakra strings that were securely attached to hers and led to his.

"Now, what's your answer?" Kankuro asked maneuvering the strings with the fingers with movements that only as a master puppeteer could use. He smirked in a conceited manner. It made Ino boil inside and she snapped.

"You're such a jerk," Ino retorted as she looked upon his smug smile. She felt like slapping him, but in this condition she doubted she would even get close.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kankuro grinned with rightfully earned confidence as he settled back into his chair. Things were turning out fine, so far and he was loving every minute. He even didn't mind he was with a energetic spark who could easily turn into a large roasting flames. Oh yeah, things were getting interesting.

"Uh. You're gonna regret messing with me, Kankuro. You can bet on it," she snarled almost spitting like a cat with its fur raised on edge, "You're gonna get it."

" I expect it, and hopefully it will be quite a challenge," he noted stretching his long muscled legs out, "Now what's this about Shikamaru being Temari's boyfriend?"

"If you tell me what worked out," Ino demanded remembering what he had mentioned when she had been to furious to ask the question, "Now how about it?"

"You drive a hard bargain, but basically Gaara and your Hokage have been digging into matchmaking my sister. Instantly what you reported was that Shikamaru was her boyfriend, so explain," Kankuro narrowed his eyes as she sighed heavily.

"At first, Temari was his bodyguard until she changed her postion to girlfriend," Ino informed shaking her blond head sadly, her blue eyes glistening with tears. She blinked them back and looked at the guy who sat in front of her. It was unusual that he had his face paint off but in a way it was a good thing. _Why, she didn't know_.

"What does that mean to you? It wasn't as if the Shadow manipulater was anything more than a teammate," Kankuro reasoned wondering if there was away to make her see sense. He stared at her, noting that her long slim legs rested gracefully side by side. Quickly Kankuro moved his eyes upward to her face and listened to what she had to say. Hopefully Ino had not detected his wandering eyes.

" I love him," Ino argued rather weakly. She felt like he was accusing her of being superficial when he eyed her with scornful eyes, "And he belongs to me."

"Just because you got tired of Sasuke rejecting you?" Kankuro asked doubtfully as he narrowed his eyes with suspicion, "Are you sure you love him? Or is he a suitable replacement that will take the edge off the many years of waiting for Sasuke?"

"I don't know, okay!" Ino snapped, casting her eyes to the floor and sniffling, "Maybe I'm just kidding myself."

Soft tears fell from her eyes and dripped onto the floor in a slow drizzle. But without notice, a rough hand settled on her cheek and a callused thumb wiped away the tears from one eye. She settled her eyes upward into the dark deep brown eyes that shown concern.

"There's no need to cry, Ino," Kankuro soothed rubbing the rest of the tears from her other eye. Ino pulled away from his comfort and he raised his hands in a defensive way, " Hey, can't blame a man for trying."

Ino eyed his clothes distastefully, seeing as they were wet and dripping. Before she could stop herself she ordered him, "You need to get out of those clothes."

"You can't wait to see me out of them? And here I thought I was the talented flirt," Kankuro teased laughing loudly with his deep low voice.

Blushing a fiery red, Ino retorted promptly, "Your mind's that of a pervert,"

"I don't know to count that as a nasty insult or a nice compliment," Kankuro chuckled as he scratched at the back of his head as if he was confused.

Ino glared at him and rose swiftly to her seat to her bedroom and came out carrying a small package with a purple ribbon attached to it. It was one of those gifts she had chosen for Sasuke long ago. Strangely she never had picked up enough courage to give it, even if she was brave enough to hug him when he was least expecting it. She shook her head and dumped the bundle into his arms.

"Here's some clothes, and the bathroom is to the right in the hallway," informed Ino as he grinned and headed off toward the bathroom to change into something more suitable. She didn't have to wait long before Kankuro had finished.

* * *

When a powerfully built guy walked out wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt matched with a leather black jacket, Ino was astonished. The dark jeans were pulled tight over his long legs in a comfortable way and his arms looked even stronger and way more muscular. Ino stared in disbelief as she took in his deep russet brown hair and dark brown eyes that spoke of humor yet serious at the same time. He was hot and she didn't know what to even say about it.

"I hope you don't mind, but I rewrapped Crow's bandages. And unluckily I have no more Kabuki face paint," Kankuro said casually pulling at the tightness in his new outfit, "I'll return these when my clothes are dry."

"NO! I mean you can keep them," she hastily corrected herself thinking that maybe her luck was changing even if only by a little bit. . . Kankuro just looked at her in bewilderment and wondered if he would ever completely understand the female mind. . .


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to all those whose reading this story. It will be slowing down after the next chapter but I hope I will be back up to speed after I write a bit more on it. -ShadowHeart251

* * *

"I can't believe it! How did you? I had you surrounded!" she cried out desperately trying to find how he had escaped her. She suddenly felt like she was out of her depth with him. She glared at him with disbelief that the attractive guy in front of her won again. She pouted without meaning to, and Shikamaru laughed a deep rolling laugh that made her sit up and look at his features.

"I've always had the abilty to plan out my moves. It was a simple matter of time before you fell into a trap, even if you dodged most of them," his lazy tone teased as he leaned back in his chair and looked upon the chess set.

Temari glowered at Shikamaru and retorted, "I shouldn't have suggested a game of Shoji to stop you from watching the clouds. I hadn't known you were such a certified . . . Genius."

"If I was truly a genius, I would have avoided the whole fangirl episode. But Ino caught me off guard while I was playing chess," Shikamaru sighed rubbing his forehead to get rid of the pressure of an upcoming headache, " Don't look now but I believe Ino's back in action."

Sure enough the pale blond Ino was heading her way before a large fellow stopped her by the arm and spoke to her. She looked angry and when she snapped back, the guy just laughed and held her hand tightly as she blushed and glared at him. Shikamaru had never seen his teammate act that way toward another guy. Not even with Sasuke, who she had always claimed of waiting for. Maybe she had finally found her match. Temari stared at the coulple before she burst out laughing and Shikamaru looked at her in confusion that irritated him to no end.

"That's Kankuro. I can't believe he's here and flirting with Ino," Temari chuckled cleaning up as she put away the chess set. She stood up and urged Shikamaru to his feet as the other coulple finally reached them.

"Temari, I don't like your brother. He won't stop flirting!" Ino remarked exasperated she put her hands on her hip and glanced at Kankuro, "And he won't leave me alone."

"Hey, if you want some serious flirting than I'll kiss you, my little spitfire," warned Kankuro easily as he took in the sight of his sister and her new boyfriend. He narrowed his eyes, sizing up the competion and ignored the flames in Temari's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Temari demanded while she leaned against Shikamaru as he splayed his hands over her shoulders in a relaxing massage. She felt the tingling in his fingers and she looked toward her brother for any sign of intelligence.

"I'm making sure, your Shadow guy doesn't rip out your heart, Temari. The Hokage and the Kazekage have matchmaked the two of you and by the looks of it, it's been working," Kankuro answered wisely as he explained, "So you owe me, sis."

"Hey, I didn't make you come out here! And we chose to be together, we weren't forced," Temari argued trying to get Kankuro to believe her as she kept her hands in tight fists. Sometimes her brother could be so annoying but at other times so concerned.

"Hey, I got your best interests at heart, Temari. I'm just landing the info at your ears," Kankuro said backing up and walking away, knowing his sister could handle it. For now . . . He waved a backwards wave and quickly started to walk off with Ino even though she attacked at the remark he said.

"I'm not your spifire! And don't you dare make threats at me!" she seethed loudly enough for Shikamaru to raise an eyebrow at. Kankuro smirked at her pitiful attempts to stay in control and allowed himself to comfort her.

"It wasn't a threat-" Kankuro soothed which made Ino looked smug and content that he was listening to her.

"That's more like it," Ino answered trying to pull boss on him even if he was still hanging on to her arm as if they were a couple. She yanked some more but he had a tight grip on her that she couldn't break free of.

"It was a promise," Kankuro continued as if she had never spoken. She froze and looked at him with an expression of horror as he leaned his head closer to hers, "and there's going to be more than one kiss."

He slid his mouth on hers which tasted of a smooth vaniella flavor and invaded her mouth. Quickly trying to stop him, Ino failed and melted into his cinnamon taste that made her close her eyes and cling to him.

"I guess he had in him after all," Shikamaru remarked as he smoothed his fingers over the soft wisps of Temari's golden hair. She nodded without noticing his fingers tangled in her hair, "He's gonna have a stubborn girl who has fits if she doesn't get her own way. But I thank he's more than enough to match her.

She pursed her lips and looked thoughtfully at the strange couple, "Somehow they just seem perfect for one another. . . Maybe, there's a way to end the chasing after you. What if all the fangirls all had boyfriends? Wouldn't that stop them from coming after you?"

Stunned Shikamaru stood still and thought it over. How had he never thought of that? But the problem was the fact that there was a lot of girls. How would they matchmake so quickly? He thought long and hard, even if Temari was distracting him by staring at him while she waited for a definite answer.

"How troublesome. . . It's gonna take forever. It would have been easier just to distract them with someone else," he sighed as he decided shaking his head as his mind worked out plots that was creating headaches for him, but if it would stop all the fuss it would be a great thing, "We'll find someone more attractive than me, and then they'll bother the poor soul instead of me."

"Perfect! I knew you were a genius," Temari exclaimed, smacking her lips over his quickly as her eyes sparkled. She pulled away and put excitement into her low sultry voice, "Now the only problem is finding the perfect guy!"

"I pity him already," Shikamaru stated with a sigh, wondering what would happen after their new plan was accomplished. _Well, no need to worry about something that hadn't happened yet. _Temari shook her head and rolled her eyes. _Guys just had to get the last word in. It was pitiful._


	12. Chapter 12

I'm working hard and getting a friend of mine to read a draft of the next chapter. It shouldn't be long before it's up as well. Thanks for the reviews I never thought I would have 18 reviews in the first place. And that doesn't count the many of readers who have read this.1,271 is the amount of readers or hits? Thanks for reading and making my story such a success.

* * *

Kankuro smugly pried his lips from hers and smiled as Ino dazedly blinked her eyes and tried to concentrate. She felt her heart beat race and her knees quiver. Her vision cleared and she brewed with anger as he walked off knowing she would follow. Ino's blue eyes bubbled and brewed with anger but she said nothing for fear that Kankuro would kiss her to keep her quiet.

_Yet I wouldn't mind experiencing it again- What has gotten into me? , _Ino thought before blaming her thoughts on Kankuro's attitude, _How dare he kiss me! Who did he think he was?_

Kankuro smirked and glanced at the furious blond's legs as she struggled to reach him. Quickly he moved his eyes toward her soft and swollen lips. He had to admit, that Ino's lips were incredible when she wasn't using them to spout off threats. Maybe he'll spend a few days here, to see if Temari's relationship was working or not. If it was, he'll simply return to Suna and let Temari live her own life.And spending time with a curvy blond leaf ninja might just be fun.

Ino saw a strange look in Kankuro's eyes and she didn't like that at all. She walked onward knowing that sooner or later, he'd let his guard down and she'll smack him for his mistreatment. She'd have her way in the end. Just as quickly as they turned the corner, Ino spotted another blond that she wished wouldn't have recognized her.

"Hey Ino! Is that your boyfriend?" Shouted the hyperactive blond boy. He grinned, thinking of all the blackmail opportunities. Maybe he could get Sakura to go out on a date, if he told her he knew a secret.

"NO!" Ino responded with Kankuro rolling his eyes as he glanced at Naruto.

"Still wearing that orange jumpsuit, I see," Kankuro acknowledged, "And it's such a crying shame you don't recognize the master puppeteer Kankuro. But being you, I'll let you off this time."

"Was that an insult? Nevermind. I still have to get Sakura to agree on a date," Muttered Naruto scraping his feet and sighing with a frown. His face turned upside down as an idea came to him.

Excitedly, Naruto raced off, while leaving the confused couple with strange expressions on his face. Kankuro very quickly returned to his normal smirk. He shook his head and glanced at Ino.

"Naruto's an idiot," she declared as they continued walking on. They both shrugged and kept going, neither wondering why they were still walking together.

Kankuro thought about what all he had learned but he still didn't get it, "Why would Shikamaru need a bodyguard? Is someone after him?"

"Well-um all the girls who saw him with his hair down is," Ino stumbled blushing as she knew he was thinking that she had gone for Shikamaru just for his recently known good looks, "Don't even think it."

"Think what?" asked Kankuro innocently as he widened his eyes but he couldn't hold back a slight snicker, "I hope you've changed your mind about chasing him around like a puppy dog, otherwise I'll have to show you some sense. And that includes a few kisses and loads of advice."

"I don't need any advice from you, you pervert!"Ino glared angrily at him while flushing heatedly trying to come up with something to get her out of this mess.

"So you don't' mind a few kisses?" he teased touching her cheek with his rough hands. He smoothed his hand over her soft cheek and lightly brushed against the dark hue of her lips, that were lightly swollen from his earlier attention. Her eyes glimmered and when her lips parted, his finger slipped inside and touched the tip of her tongue before removing his hand. Ino's heart throbbed rapidly and her hands trembled while her knees quivered and shook. She wiped her sweat glazed hands down the sides of her skirt and her blue eyes dilated. Kankuro urged her body toward his and curled her into his arms as he gazed down on her and kissed her forehead and then kissed the closed lids of her eyes.

"Maybe not," she murmured gazeing longingly at the one who could easily break her heart if she fell in love with him. And deep within her heart, she knew she had already gave her heart to him. Ino leaned her head against his chest, knowing he wouldn't believe her so soon so she would have to wait until he said something. If he said anything about loving her and that was a huge if. . .

* * *

"So what do I do?" Shikamaru asked one of his various reliable sources. Hopefully his own dad would have a few choices or or some good advice. Either way it wouldn't hurt to ask. Temari, on the other hand was elsewhere at the moment, trying to figure a way out of his situation by trying to get information that might help them on their side quest.

The older Nara smiled fondly at his son, wondering how the boy always found something amusingly troublesome such as this. And as he pondered, his mind wandered and couldn't think of anyone his son could trick into taking his recent Heartthrob status. Shikamaru would just have to think for himself.

"Shikamaru. . . You better be glad I thought about your problem before answering," Shikaku dragged out his words , "But you'll just have to work hard at figure it out for yourself. After all, it should be quite simple since you take after me in intelligence."

"So you're not going to help?" Shikamaru murmured, wondering why he had not suspected his father of being too lazy to even tell him something to solve his problem. Shikamaru rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You'll understand what I'm doing when you're older," The older Nara replied, "Now I better get going to the market before your mother gets irritated with me."

He sighed in vexation, hoping it wouldn't be too long before he got back to his cloud-watching days, without any worries at all. He shook his head to clear his lazy thoughts and headed back to the field, where Temari was waiting expectantly.

"You didn't find anyone did you?" sighed Temari shaking her head, "And here I thought you were a genius. So basically we're back at the starting point."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and they both turned their heads as they heard a few lone shrieks coming from the village. Startled and wary, Shikamaru looked toward Temari. She shrugged and they decided to ignore it.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading and perhaps I'll get the next chapter out soon. Sorry for this short chapter, and I hope my next one is a bit longer in length. And after I finish and publish this story, I'll start on publishing my Kakashi story. If you have any ideas or thoughts about this story, I would love to hear from you. But be gentle, because I'm quite sensitive. Thanks again for reading. Enjoy.

* * *

Sakura was not thrilled. Many of the competitive girls were arguing in the streets and then had the nerve to insult her. She had ignored them until then, not wanting to be distracted from her thoughts. Her shrieks of outrage caught their attention and they all swiftly turned their snide faces toward her.

"Oh, look. It's Miss Forehead. Come to listen to our small talk?" the other girls sneered as Inner Sakura rose up into a ferocious stance.

"You are not even worth my time, after all none of you passed," Sakura mocked as she turned away with only one thought in her head._Where is Ino!? If she didn't get here soon- _She stifled the rest of her thought and stared at the sight a good distance away. She was shocked which caused her to stumble forward but she quickly caught herself before she fell. Green eyes sparkling she wished she had the nerve to do something like the couple who was kissing each other on the street.

Smiling wistfully Sakura wonderered quietly to herself why she was even chasing after Shikamaru. Shikamaru was smart and loyal and all that, but mainly the reason why was that the others were after him. But if she had love like that, Sakura knew she would go after it. As long as it wasn't Naruto, even though he was a good friend and teammate. And if she even ever thought about being with Naruto, it would hurt Hinata and that would never be right.

When the couple stopped kissing, Sakura was in for a major shock. Her rival Ino and sometimes best friend was looking google- eyed at a total stranger. A stranger who her blond friend had her lips locked with. Looking away at what looked to be a private moment, Sakura smiled and wished Ino the best of luck. After all, there was a new shining look in Ino's eyes.

But as for Sakura, her eyes changed from pensive to a look of horror as the artistic member of team seven walked closer to her. He was back from his mission and coming toward her. Why? She didn't know but she was leaving before any flying insults came out of Sai's mouth.

* * *

Shikamaru was at the famous Ramen shop, where usually a certain blond boy visited. Temari sat beside him and surprisingly, no one had noticed that they had snuck into town. But it made her job a whole lot easier.

"What would you like?" Ayame politely asked each of the ninja, as she wrote on a small note pad. Shikamaru noted she didn't give him special attention and even though he was glad of that, he was confused to why not.

"Why aren't you acting like those other girls? I mean why aren't you trying to chase me? I mean-," Shikamaru stumbled over his words, trying not to seem conceited or insulting, while asking a simple question, "How troublesome."

Ayame blushed heatedly and responded in embarrassed tone of voice, "I've always liked someone and he's so attractive. Not that you aren't or anything."

Ayame blushed again, with a nervous attitude and Temari asked the one question that had bugged him.

"Who is it?"

"K- Kakashi," the ramen girl stumbled over her words, "When he comes here with his team, he has to eat. And when he does, I get to see his face."

With that information, Shikamaru stared at Temari, while Temari stared back. How would they ever trick the legendary Copy-Nin Kakashi to show off his face to admirers of Shikamaru? And the only way to research the solution to this problem, was for them to speak with his students. Excluding Sakura, of course.

"So who do we speak with first?" Temari asked pulling at the edges of one of her ponytails. Shikamaru thought for a few minutes and he wondered which would be the smartest choice to ask.

"Sasuke or Sai," they simultaneously answered.

"I rather do Sasuke first. Sai gives me the creeps," shuddered Shikamaru, trying to not think about Sai's few little quirks. Temari lifted one eyebrow and smirked.

" I guess we ask the infamous Uchiha. And if he has no ideas, we can always ask him how he used to handle fangirls," Temari suggested scooting off her seat as Shikamaru rose up. They headed toward the village hoping that somehow they could sneak around without anyone seeing them.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter. If you have any questions, just send me a review and I will reply back. I'm hoping that the next chapter will easily come out. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Sighing with blessed relief, the returning Leaf Ninja walked with long strides through Konoha's guarded gate. Reporting to the Hokage after a mission, was vital for every smart ninja, so that the Hokage would receive the proper paperwork and files from it.

Normally, he was only a few minutes late even when heading straight over. But the Nin stopped in his path when he overheard a suggested plan without any complex workings. But with Shikamaru assisting with it, it wouldn't be too long at all before it turns into a twisting and elaborate plot.

The wise ninja chuckled slightly to himself, quietly wishing luck on them, when they were sure to need it. After all the plan had major flaws. But it would be a excellent way of improving their skills with the fighting they would be taking on. Smiling half-way hidden underneath his black mask, silver haired Hatake Kakashi was deeply amused as he continued on his way. He paused on his way, as he noted a couple on the street showing their affection before heading onward.

The Copy Nin wasn't highly concerned that he was a few minutes late, because with his track record being as it is, it had not been the worst time he had ever gotten. Surprisingly when he finally got there Tsunade-Sama was actually in a good mood.

"I'm gonna win that bet!" Tsunade-Sama acknowledged loudly as she took the offered report papers. She took a swig of her drink, and Kakashi sniffed as the strong scent of Sake swiftly flew up his nostrils. _So Shizune hadn't caught her drinking yet._

"What bet?" he talked distracting her from the fact that he was indeed late. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't, "Is it one you made with Jiraiya- Sama?"

"Yes in fact. I betted that Shikamaru and Temari would be a couple for a two weeks or longer," She smiled happily before narrowing her eyes, "You better not get involved or mess this up for me."

"Too late," Kakashi stated, "Those two are planning on a way to get those fangirls off Shikamaru's back and the plan involves taking off my own mask."

"If it wasn't for the bet, I would love to see it happen. But with it, I rather you be prepared for anything so that the bodyguard mission continues as planned," She announced waving her hand dismissively. He exited and Tsunade quickly hid her sake bottle as she heard light footsteps that sounded suspiciously like her assistant Shizune. When the sound went away she relaxed and took a long slurp.

"Tsunade-Sama! Shame on you!"

Jerking upright, and spilling her drink over her desk, the current Hokage frowned and reluctantly gave the bottle over to Shizune's glaring figure.

* * *

Temari and Shikamaru walked almost everywhere, but they couldn't quite find Sasuke. It was only when they thought of the Uchiha Compound, did they find Sasuke who was simply feeding his cats.

And after all the long hard searching for him, he didn't give up much information, except that it was futile to unmask Kakashi, for his team had already attempted it and failed. But Shikamaru suspected, it was out of shame and the stubbornness that Sasuke failed to offer any help or advice.

" So basically you are no help whatsoever because your pathetic little mind couldn't bare the fact that for all your looks and abilities, you couldn't surpass your teacher," Temari threw out, furious that the Uchiha refused to help, " We only asked for a bit of advice on how to avoid the fangirls, and some ideas on how to de-mask Kakashi in order to do so."

Bringing his hand up to cover her lips, Shikamaru calmly stopped before Sasuke went all murderous and snarling, "Temari, if I could defeat Hidan after he killed my sensei, I believe I can think up a quality plan on the Shoji board. And anyways, we haven't asked Sai or Naruto."

"Hn" Sasuke let out in order to control his rage. But with practiced effort, his jet black eyes held little emotion. Almost blank, when Temari shot him a nice evil glare.

"Let's go Shika," Temari growled, grabbing at the collar and dragging him away, with little mutters under her breath.

Shikamaru just smiled as she led him away, and eventually she leaned her head against his chest, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He felt comfortable by her side as if they were meant to be. Normally if he was dragged to town, he was moaning and groaning about the unfairness of it all, but this time he was okay with the fact that he couldn't go cloud watching. And after all, if he was cloud watching he would be asking for questions instead of learning the answers by being with Temari.

"What are you smiling about?" Temari asked, eyes sparkling with irritation, as she thought Shikamaru was smirking at what had just happened.

"Just in knowing things are going a lot better than expected," Shikamaru replied in a slow lazy manner as he stared up at the sky.

"So you're finally thinking positive thoughts," She remarked smirking a little smirk, as her temper defused from his small comment. She snuggled closer to his neck and placed her arms around one strong arm of his. They continued on, not noticing that one female was spitting mad and furious that they were out in public together.


	15. Chapter 15

To TotalDisarray: Here's your answer. Enjoy

Thanks for anyone who reviewed or simply read my story. Here's the next chapter. And the following character is actually in the manga. - ShadowHeart251

* * *

With absolute distaste smothering in her dark eyes, Ami glared at the couple walking away. She couldn't stand that smug look, the Sand Kuniochi was giving off and it wasn't just because she took the recent hottie, Shikamaru for her own. That girl reminded her of Ino.

Ami's eyes burned with hatred, as she remembered what that blue-eyed blond had done to her. Ino had directed the ends of a few flowers into Ami's mouth and had tricked her into thinking that it was poisonous. Scared to death about the poison, Ami and her associates had headed off for the teacher and discovered that only the roots were poisonous. But Ami was humiliated in front of the others as she told her story in order to explain why she was so panicked. And because of that incident, she despised Ino and her attitude.

Even though Ami knew she had to break up the relationship the Sand girl and Shikamaru was in, she also wanted to get sweet revenge against Ino. And the perfect opportunity had presented itself. Ino had found herself a boyfriend, and if she broke them up that would be the best present for herself. Getting Shikamaru and breaking Ino's heart wasn't a bad way to end the day.

Since the two girls were Kuniochi, obviously they had to be smart. And with that small factor thrown in with the game, it meant that they might just underestimate Ami who was not at all a ninja.

Ami smiled triumphantly to herself and started to look around where she had last see the irritating Ino. After all, she had to find her before her attack goes on.

* * *

Ino blushed madly, and eased away from Kankuro who was giving her some intense looks. She looked around, wondering if anyone she knew had caught her kissing him.

"I bet with a place like this, gossip spreads fast," Kankuro teased, watching as bigger blush lit up her face, "Who knows, what they might just think."

"You're a smug little-" Ino flustered, before Kankuro covered her mouth, with his roughened hand. She glared daggers at him.

"Don't want to ruin those pert lips of yours with such language," Kankuro murmured rubbing his thumb along her fuller bottom lip.

She nipped at his thumb, and he withdrew his hand. She focused her eyes on his face and snapped, "For your information, I was going to say pervert,"

"Sure you were," Kankuro laughed a rolling warm laugh as he watched her temper flare up. He decided he liked it when her eyes turned sparkly when she was angry. Kankuro made a note to get her riled up more often.

"Kankuro!" Ino reprimanded, stomping one foot in place with her hands on her hips, " You are unbelievable. How in the world did you get like this? I mean don't you understand the meaning of charm, Kankuro?"

"I love the sound of my name on your lips," Kankuro smoothly said with a small smile.

"That's not good enough!"

Kankuro leaned in close and put his hands on her shoulders. He eased his mouth close to her ear and licked lightly at the side of her neck before whispering words into her ear canal. Flirting with her, with smooth even words, were making her slightly groan, and she flushed deep red with each and every little phrase.

"Why are you doing this?" she breathed heavily trying to catch her breath. Her blue eyes darkened and she pulled away from his intoxicating weapons of war.

"You said to be charming, and I just completed the simple basics," Kankuro purred in a rough voice, as he straightened his back out. He looked over Ino's shoulder and saw someone approaching, " Don't look now but there's some angry girl coming this way."

Ino tilted her head anyway and spotted a girl she recognized from her ninja academy days. She paused in a thoughtful way, "That's Ami. I can't quite remember her last name, but she once insulted Sakura and I taught her a lesson. Surprisingly I don't see her supposed friends with her. Perhaps they broke apart?"

"Either way, here comes trouble," Kankuro announced as the dark-haired Ami made a beeline straight toward them. He wondered what had exactly happened for there was a look of bitter anger in those jet-black eyes of that girl. He glanced at Ino and noted that she didn't appear like she even registered the girl as her enemy. Perhaps he'd better mention that with that type of look, a person had to be wary. Either way there was going to be quite some showdown and he was willing to bet that the girl was intending to make Ino's life miserable.

"Ino," Ami acknowledged, standing a few feet in front of her. Eyes narrowed as Ino lifted her chin a few notches upward as if she was better than Ami.

"Ami," Ino greeted with smooth dialect, "How's the mouth? Do you want another taste of poison? Sorry but lately I fight only other ninja."

Ami glared at her and answered, " Why didn't you mention only the roots were poisonous of that stupid flower!?"

"You should have known what that particular hybrid of Wolfs-Bane was and what part of it was poisonous," Ino suggested as a clever little answer, "Now what do you want? It's obvious that you aren't here to chat about the past."


	16. Chapter 16

I can't believe how many readers I have. Thanks so much. Also I would like to give thanks to all the reviewers of my story. I hope no one thinks Ami won't be back.

Using flowers as a projectile was not something that Kankuro would have ever suspected Ino would have done. Yet she did, and he had to admit he was highly impressed when he thought about how quickly she must have had to react when faced with the major problem of exact timing and lack of proper weapons that could have been used if they had been available. Basically Ino possessed a clever mind that could easily handle distractions and think on her feet when needed. But with cautious eyes, Kankuro watched both girls for any sign that made it absolutely clear that he would have to intervene.

"I want to see how well of a relationship you're having with your boyfriend," Ami responded bluntly, watching Ino for her reaction and preparing for a retaliation. Ami barely held on to her temper but she was steamed about what Ino had said.

"Kankuro is not my boyfriend!" Ino shouted, trying to see how people could believe that they were together. When she saw Kankuro wink, Ino blushed vividly and remembered what had occurred a few minutes before.

"So Ino, you're saying you wouldn't care if I took him for my own?" Ami asked easily with a slight cruel smirk. She twirled a finger around her silky black hair and watched Ino carefully.

Kankuro felt slightly ill, wondering how Ino would attack. With that thought in mind, he decided not to interfere unless Ami physically attempted a fight against Ino.

"Back off, Ami," Ino warned with a sort of growl deep in her throat as her eyes glinted with barely concealed rage. She attempted to calm herself down.

"So he is your boyfriend," Ami accused with a clever emotional trap intended to catch Ino as its victim. Her cruel smile widened for an instant until Ino came back with a retort.

"Ami, what is your point? It's not like you can do anything about it?," Ino smoothly retorted, her eyes glancing over at Kankuro to gauge his response. She turned her eyes back to Ami and added, "And since I don't see your friends by your side, I doubt they'll be able to help you."

"Ino!" Ami shouted with fury, enfolding her hands into a fist and tossing it at Ino's face. Even though she was a ninja, Ino never even thought that Ami would attempt a physical attack on someone tougher than herself. So Ino basically wouldn't have be able to dodge, if it hadn't been for Kankuro.

Kankuro caught Ami's fist in his grip and lowered his eyes to hers. He spoke in a low rough voice that almost sounded scary to Ino but she betted that it worked on Ami, "Don't ever try that again. I'm not going to even try to intimidate you since hopefully know what you did wrong. Now leave us alone."

"U-um, I-I'm just be leaving," Ami stuttered, true fear in her eyes as she registered that this guy was an actual ninja, even if she had at first thought he was a regular civilian. She raced off and Kankuro glanced at Ino.

* * *

"I don't know what to say. I mean- why would you do something like that," Ino asked with real confusion as she looked back at Kankuro. She stared at him and searched his face as if the answer would appear there.

" Ino, do you really think I would allow someone to hurt you? Besides I thought you were trying to defend your territory," Kankuro responded with a wry grin. Ino blushed for the thousandth time and walked off. Kankuro caught up with her and just grinned.

"Shut it,"

"Make me,"

Ino glared and Kankuro just laughed at her vivid expression, " So how 'bout it?"

"What?" Ino questioned looking at him for verification. _Was he asking what I think he's asking? _

"Do you want to go out? It's not at all a hard question to answer, after all it is me," Kankuro teased which allowed her to retaliate in kind.

" If I answered that smug expression with the word 'pervert', you'd just give back a smart-alec remark," Ino replied, not answering his question as she thought long and hard about what it would mean if they were actually together.

"Take's one to know one, would have been my answer. Now yes or no. Do you want to be my girlfriend?," Kankuro asked seriously turning her around to face him as his brown eyes met hers in a fight of wills that currently Ino was losing. His eyes were filled with concern and care, and she just wanted to give in to what he was asking.

And with a simple relaxing sigh, she knew she would do anything if it meant being with the one she loved. There she admitted it. She loved this annoying guy no matter how much he teased her or got on her nerves. There had only been one answer all along, no matter how long she had waited.

"Yes. I want that. It took me some time to think about it," Ino answered truthfully, "Even before you asked me."

"I didn't want to rush you, but I'm glad you said yes," Kankuro murmured heavily, as he lifted her into his arms as she smiled joyfully. He touched her lips with his and kissed her soundly as her long arms wrapped around his neck and pulled at his hair to get him even closer. She relaxed in his embrace as the kiss softened and he gently pulled away and lightly kissed her on her forehead. He looked deep into her eyes and asked softly, "Why don't we get something to eat? With the way we've been walking around, it won't be a surprise before both our stomachs growl."

Ino laughed and took his hand in hers as they walked off with small happy smiles on their faces. Thrilled Ino, couldn't wait before she told Sakura that she had met the love of her life. Sure she was concerned about Kankuro not saying a word about loving her back, but she was content for now. She didn't even notice that her body tensed up at that reminder.

Kankuro felt the tense pressure of Ino's hand and squeezed back, to comfort her the only way he could for now. His eyes met her own and she smiled back at him with a easy smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews and the many readers.-_ ShadowHeart251_

Sakura avoided Sai, believing he just wanted to ask another insulting favor of her, that would end up with her punching his lights out. Sai was absolutely clueless when faced up against feelings or social interactions and probably would always be. He usually always made fatal mistakes that had him severely injured after a good solid pummeling. And that was the end of that.

Green eyes carefully watching for some sign of the nuisance around, Sakura didn't see Kakashi-Sensei strolling up behind her with a shining light of curiosity in his eyes that spoke of questions unanswered.

"Good morning, Sakura," a warm calm voice spoke behind her.

Sakura jumped a few feet in the air and stared at Kakashi-Sensei and asked, "When did you get back?"

"A few minutes, I suppose," Kakashi pondered scratching the back of his head as if thinking hard about his answer. He nodded in confirmation and smiled beneath his mask, with his uncovered eye shaped into a curve. He waited a few moments to see if Sakura had anything to say and was about to open his mouth when, she did indeed speak up.

"Kakashi, why do you wear that mask?" Sakura asked not really noticing what she was asking, as she thought of all the things that had been going on. There had been the Temari and Shikamaru deal, and then the Ino and Kankuro one. _What else could happen?_

Seeing that his student had only asked the question out of habit, Kakashi failed to bring up his infamous unlikely reasons why. After all the truth was much more painful. But he watched his student, as she thought to herself and decided to shake her out of her own thoughts. After all it wasn't always such a good thing to be lost in such things.

"Sakura. . . Sakura," Kakashi repeated twice before he actually jarred her back to the real world. She jerked her head upright and looked toward Kakashi as he called her name, "Have you heard about Shikamaru and Temari's plot?"

"What plot?" Sakura shook her head, suddenly confused. When Kakashi chuckled, she glared at him, thinking that one of these days she would get her revenge, by finally taking off that wretched mask.

"Never mind. If you don't know about it, I don't want you to get involved," replied Kakashi with no definite answer, that simply made Sakura even more curious than she was before. She exactly wasn't delighted that Kakashi was hiding something. Pink hair flowing in the wind, she brushed her stands back into place and watched irritated as he left with a chuckling grin.

"Guess I got to be humble and ask Shikamaru and Temari. But it's not like it will be fun anymore without Ino's rivalry," Sakura brought up, as she talked out loud to herself. She had to just deal with the inevitable. There was no love match for her yet. But with her luck, she betted it would be when she was older. She glanced around and was glad there was still no sign of Sai as she walked off to find the couple.

* * *

But the first person she ran into next was Ino who was smiling and glowing with a type of happiness. Ino's eyes caught sight of her and rushed straight over and dragged Sakura away from the main street.

"Sakura! You wouldn't guess what happened to me!!" Ino enthused with a big grin and laughing blue eyes. Sakura smiled contently, allowing Ino to gradually build up the suspense inch by inch, "I fell in love. I mean- real love, not the crush love but this is it love!"

Ino smiled a bit sadly and added a dramatic pause before rapidly blurting out her feelings on the matter, " I love him so much that his happiness means everything to me. I haven't told him, because I'm so scared that he won't feel the same way."

Sakura was shaken to the core to see Ino like this. Shock filled Sakura's face as she wondered where this depressed Ino had come from. Ino had always been the cheery one, the girl who always had to cheer up Sakura when she was feeling down or insecure about herself. _What had happened? Was this what love was? Or was this just worry and fear speaking?_

"Sakura what do I do?" Ino asked desperately looking toward Sakura for answers. Sakura didn't know what to do. She had never been in real love, and had no true experience.

"I don't know what to tell you," Sakura admitted trying to figure out who in Konoha would be able to help. There was Hinata, but she still hadn't found the courage to tell Naruto about her own feelings. And there was no sense in asking any of the boys for help. So who would be the most likely answer to help out Ino? Narrowing her eyes, Sakura thought long and hard and suddenly she spotted Kurenai out walking with her young son.

"Let's go ask Kurenai-Sensei," Sakura squealed, pushing Ino in that direction. Red-eyed Kurenai was the perfect plan, unless she dwelled on negative thoughts. After all, she had lost Asuma. Seeing how down Ino was, Sakura hoped not.

Ino sighed a bit, trying to get back some of her perkiness but it wasn't happening. They walked over to Kurenai and started to explain.

* * *

"Don't be afraid to tell him. If he doesn't feel the same way, then just remember all the times you were together. If he does, then the future is pretty bright. Just go at your own pace and just enjoy life," Kurenai advised softly, picking up her small toddling son and holding him tightly against her.

"Mama!" he cried, struggling to get free. Kurenai smiled and put him down. He looked up at her, and sneakily grabbed her hand and held it.

"Thanks Kurenai-Sensei," Ino said slightly more brighter than she had been earlier, "And thanks Sakura, I needed this."

"What are friends and part-time rivals for?" Laughed Sakura as the two girls walked off, chatting about all that had happened.

Kurenai watched them and then looked up into the sky, and whispered softly, "You'd be proud of what these kids have grown into."


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this. I'm also hoping for a beta-reader who would check for mistakes and help add detail to parts. Thanks once again- ShadowHeart251

* * *

Seeing that there was no other choice, Shikamaru dragged his feet reluctantly behind Temari as they both searched for Sai. But he hoped with all his heart, that they would find Naruto first. But his wish was not granted.

"There he is, now let's go talk to him."

"I'd rather not if I can. Let's go find Naruto. He's got to be around here somewhere," Shikamaru groaned trying to get out of talking with Sai. But with the irritated expression on Temari's face, he doubted he'd get out of that. He sighed and rolled his eyes, while Temari walked over to the artistic member of Team Seven who looked at back at them with a type of curiosity.

With jet-black eyes, Sai tilted his head sideways and looked at them, "If you are here to get me to draw a picture of you, I will not. I don't care if the picture is for your girlfriend."

"What?" Shikamaru exclaimed, confused and scared all at the same time, "Has there been girls coming up to you and asking about drawing me? Ugh. . . How troublesome."

Temari fumed over that little situation with fevered jealousy. But she was glad, that this Sai character had refused them. _Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all._

"Anyways," Temari began, grabbing Shikamaru's arm to keep him by her side. He looked disgruntled as if he didn't want to be here. Which was definitely true, " We're trying to get those fan girls away from Shikamaru and we decided the best way to do that was to find someone else for them to chase everywhere."

"I don't want to be bothered by them. Choose someone else," Sai announced turning away, "Maybe you can get Naruto-Kun to do it. He's stupid enough to fall for your scheme."

"We want your advice on how to take off Hatake Kakashi's mask," Shikamaru corrected sighing. Sai was being half-way polite, but he figured it was because Temari was the Ambassador of Suna.

But Sai was already walking away, and disappearing around the corner. He looked at Temari and saw that she was a bit irritated. Feeling like she should blow Sasuke and Sai away with her trusty fan, Temari muttered, "First Sasuke, and now Sai. Those two are making me angry. I can't believe Sai didn't even wait until we were finished speaking."

"He was a lot nicer today," Shikamaru commented carefully, trying to improve her mood, "Let's go find Naruto. He's always ready to help out when he can."

Her greenish-blue eyes flashing, Temari glanced at the worried dark-haired ninja walking beside her and grinned, trying to reassure him, "Come on let's go find the hyperactive blond."

"If we stay close to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, we should find him rather quickly," yawned Shikamaru as he glanced up at the darkening sky, "It's getting late, so I hope he shows up soon."

"Maybe a bit sooner than you think," She shouted as a orange-clad boy bumped straight into Shikamaru and knocked him down. Shikamaru was in a state of shock as dust covered the two guys.Naruto quickly brushed himself off and glanced straight behind him. A sudden look of terror lit his face and he glanced back at the couple in front of him. Shikamaru was already back into a standing position and was focusing on Naruto.

"Hide me!" Naruto half-shouted trying to keep his voice low, "Sai just found out that I was the one who told the girls that he could draw expert portraits of people. Now he's going to kill me for making all those fangirls bother him!"

"So you're the one who started that," Shikamaru calmly stated thinking that Naruto would be more willing to help if they saved him, "Get behind us and we'll keep Sai from finding you."

Temari liked the idea and nodded to confirm her consent.

"Thanks you! If you need a favor, I'll be happy to help," Naruto thanked the two of them, as he dived behind them. Sai was closing in on him, and stopped when he saw Temari and Shikamaru.

"Have you seen Naruto? I need to punish the baka for what he did." Sai asked, looking left or right to see if the blond was anywhere in sight. He smiled his normal fake smile and waited for a clear response.

"Sorry but no. I haven't seen him, but he's probably at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop since he eats so much," Shikamaru thought carefully as he answered, "Other than that, I'm not sure where else he would be."

"Thank you for you information. I'll check that location," Sai acknowledged them, as he rushed off toward the shop. As he went by, Temari stepped off to the side, to block his sight of Naruto. In relief, Naruto looked at the couple who had saved him and grinned.

"Thanks! But still I wish you wouldn't have mentioned Ichiraku" whined Naruto as he thought about the fact that now he wouldn't be able to visit.

"Hey Naruto. How's about helping us out? We thought we'd get the fangirls off my back by finding another guy to take my place as most popular. We thought about getting Kakashi-Sensei's mask off but we need some advice," Shikamaru explained as Naruto stared at him. Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts and spoke up.

"Me, Sakura, and Sasuke all tried but we all failed. We even treated him to ramen, but you and the rest of your team got in the way," Naruto accused pointing his finger straight at Shikamaru, "But we tried other ways, and it still didn't work. And after so many failures, the others didn't want to continue anymore."

Temari thought that over, wondering what would have happened if any of those plots had worked. For one thing, there wouldn't be the problem of the fangirls and Temari would have never gotten in the supposed relationship. Anyways, it was kind of a good thing Naruto's plan hadn't worked.


	19. Chapter 19

Finally another chapter. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

The stars were up and the sun had left, and only a pale yellow moon shone on Konoha. And slowly people began to return home in order to relax and sleep. But there was person still up, who was trying desperately not to fall asleep.

She was planning something, and it always took concentration if one wanted something to work properly. Twiddling her fingers a few times here and there when she was thinking extra hard, the girl made sure to write down every intelligent thought that popped into her head.

She chewed on the side of her lip, erasing when she made a obvious error. Frustration dug intently at her mind, and the girl was almost ready to give in. But she continued, trying to stop from slumping over from fatigue.

But every so often, she would tilt to the side and close her eyes before shaking herself awake. Working this hard deserved a reward and hopefully with her plan thought out to the best of her ability, it would succeed. Otherwise, working this hard was useless. She smiled happily as she finally put down her last words on the sheet of paper.

It had to work, but if it didn't Ami was going to find some way of completing her revenge. Thankfully, she still remembered the Transformation Jutsu since this plan of hers was heavily involved with that particular Jutsu. She smirked with glee.

* * *

Waiting as the sky turned completely dark, Kakashi sighed hugely as he stared up at the sky and listened to the ninja's mumbling. It was almost time to visit the memorial stone, but he had to make sure to listen to their plans.

After all these years, he wasn't going to let anyone see his face. One eye curved in its usual way as he smiled. _Why was everyone so interested in this old face anyways?_ Walking away when he was sure he had listened in on everything, he whistled to himself a sort of sad tune that echoed his thoughts as they turned toward the Memorial Stone.

"Now that he's gone, we need to start all over," Shikamaru whispered carefully, listening to the movements the Copy-Nin was making, "I can't believe I didn't catch on any sooner. This means we have to start over from scratch."

"What?! Kakashi-Sensei was listening in on us this whole time? Could this possibly be the reason we failed so many times before?" Naruto groaned loudly, even though that Temari was giving him evil looks for almost letting Kakashi know that they were still plotting, "But the way he acted during those times, doesn't seem likely he even knew what we were doing."

"The only reason he's paying so much attention to us, is because Shikamaru and I are unknown to him. Or at least not carefully studied as much. But with your team, he's had years to learn how you work and how you act, so even if he didn't know what you were doing he could easily counter-react," Temari supposed, feeling like that was the best answer for Naruto. She sighed when he rolled his eyes and turned her head toward Shikamaru who just shrugged as the blond female questioned him with her teal colored-eyes.

" Sensei can be so aggravating some times. So do we really have to start over?" pleaded Naruto trying to achieve the puppy-dog look as he looked from one to the other with sad blue pitiful eyes, "I'm sure it will work!"

"No," the two simultaneously answered and they both smiled when they did so. Shikamaru cleared his throat and answered in the only way he could think of that would allow Naruto to accept it, "He'd know exactly what to expect, and from the reports on him, he's a great tactician and is known as the Copy Nin who also created his own special Ninjutsu. With those elements thrown in and the fact that he already knows about it, this plan would fail."

"He's also known as the legendary White-Fang's son," Temari added although Naruto looked confused. But she didn't bother to explain, thinking it would hurt him more than it would help him.

"Fine, fine." Naruto sighed reluctantly as he glanced at the two of them. He sighed and shook his head.

Shikamaru looked up at the sky and wondered how his mother would react when he got home. He shuddered at the thought and motioned to Temari that they should leave before explaining why to Naruto, "Got to go, or my mother will kill me. We'll talk more tomorrow. This is getting way too troublesome."

Naruto just laughed and teased him before heading toward his favorite place to eat. Hopefully Sai would not still be waiting for him after all this time.

Shikamaru sighed and his hand drifted toward his forehead as he started to rub away the stress of the day, "What a day. There hasn't been this much fuss since, forever. Why can't this village just relax for more than a little bit?"

"It's just a way of life, after all it would be boring otherwise," Temari teased putting her arm around his. Shikamaru watched her with vivid brown eyes full of laziness and a bit of tension that shouldn't be there. When a sudden shout came from the ramen shop, they ignored it as the artistic Sai showed in his emotionless way on how he tortured someone.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to all the reviewers and readers. Every time I see there is more readers, or another review I feel like starting to work on the next chapter. But I have to admit, reveiws make me feel like working more so. Thanks everybody and enjoy.

* * *

Every so slowly, Shikamaru gently reached out his hand and stroked the solid oak door of his house. He checked for any alerting signs and looked down for any trip wires. Being as late as it was, it wouldn't surprise him if his mother pushed his father into setting a few traps that would catch them in the act of sneaking back in so late. Shikamaru analyzed this thought, wondering if that thought was just a simple act of paranoia. Was he feeling like everyone was out to get him? He shook his head, already knowing the answer to that was a definite no.

Impatient, but knowing her lazy ninja was just going to take his time, Temari registered in her mind that it was just Shikamaru trying to wait out the inevitable of getting into some serious and troublesome situation. She chuckled inwardly at that concept, wondering if he was rubbing off on her in some lazy way.

Sliding his hand slowing toward the door, he opened it as gently as he could before slyly slinking with Temari closely following behind. It was so terribly silent and he later wondered if that was a clue to what would happen.

Lights flickered on and there was the horror standing straight in front of him. Shikamaru didn't know how she did it, but somehow she had appeared out of nowhere without any hints or signs that she had been waiting. He figured it was just a mother thing and regarded it as thus.

"Shikamaru, where have you been? I was worried sick! What have I been teaching you all these years? Nothing?" His mother reprimanded him with a stern expression, as she crossed her arms and looked at Shikamaru for some sort of answer, "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to give me some sort of explanation?"

She was tapping her foot impatiently and Shikamaru looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. He opened his mouth for an answer but he was too late.

"You better hurry, before I decide to make you finish up those chores you completely forgot to do!" Yoshino warned, trying to see if her husband was going to back her up or not, "Shikato! Are you going to help?"

"Shikamaru, better do what she says," His father cautioned rather quickly glancing at his wife and relaxing as she looked pleased at his words. She turned toward her beloved son and arched one eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Sorry, Mom, but we were trying to think of a solution to our problem. But we forgot the time," Shikamaru enlightened her, "But as for the chores-"

"No buts! Now get ready for bed," ordered his mom in a not to be messed with way. Quickly he edged up to his room and looked back at Temari and grimaced when he caught her slightly snickering at his plight. But he started moving when his mother barked, "Hurry up!"

He raced up to his room, trying to make it in time, before she started ordering him to get those chores of his done. There wouldn't have been a problem, if his mind hadn't tried to avoid the issue of chores. He sighed and wondered what Temari was going through. Either it was torture or the exact opposite.

* * *

"I'm sorry Temari-san for my son and his actions. He's normally a bit more responsible than this," Yoshino said soothingly, shooting her husband a look when he murmured in the negative about that. She rambled on in a calm pleasing way, "Would you like me to fix you some hot herbal tea, dear? Would you believe I ordered some from the actual Land of Tea?"

"No thank you,"

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm, I'm sure," Temari reassured her, trying to cover up her sudden yawn, with her hand, " I'm just a bit sleepy, that's all."

"Well, if you change your mind," Shikamaru's mother said ending with a slight pause for confirmation.

"Good night," Temari ended the conversation, listening to their responding replies. She walked up the stairs and paused as she looked toward the door where Shikamaru stayed. Tonight was almost like the first time she stayed over. She shook her head and entered the guest room with a easy walk. But she found out quickly enough, she couldn't get to sleep.

After all the events that had taken place, she had never registered the facts that once this mission was done, she would be going home. And that made it hurt for some reason Temari was not aware of.

She would miss this place, and not just because of the greenery that her hometown didn't have. But eventually she would have to leave, for she was a Kuniochi of Suna and her brothers needed her even when they insisted there was nothing she could help with. Blue-green eyes lazing up at the ceiling she leaned back until her hair was touching the pillow.

Discovering she forgot about her hair, the blond ninja leaned back up as her four separate ponytails cried out for release. She untied them and let her hair fall around her neck and shoulders. Temari changed into the nightgown she found lying on the dresser, and placed her trusty fan across the dresser. _What a day! What a night!_ Who knew what tomorrow would bring? Either way, it was expected to be quite exciting.


	21. Chapter 21

_**This chapter starts a chain of events. -ShadowHeart251**_

* * *

A blond haired girl, with vivid brown eyes smiled gently to herself, already picturing the devastation she was determined to create. The morning sun was shining as bright as could be and the girl was feeling smug and intellectual. Ami had transformed into a very beautiful girl and it was all part of her plan. Her golden blond hair easily rivaled the sun's and her eyes were a clear green eyed color that shimmered with hints of blue. She had made her transformation look innocent and sweet for the plan, and even though she smirked evilly, to everyone else it seemed only to be a small kind smile.

"This is going to be so good. Who says revenge isn't sweet?" She murmured lightly to herself as she walked down the street. First target, had to be Ino, after all if she wanted to strike she had to hit at the most opportune moment.

Which would be the time, when Ino was most likely in a jealous state of mind. If Ino blamed her boyfriend and broke it off, it would only cause pain which was exactly what Ami had in mind.

Afterwards, Ami could go ahead with her plan to get Shikamaru as hers, after all, if the first was a success, it was highly possible the second would be. But enough with the thought process, she was going to head out, and go searching. Now where in the world would that guy of Ino's be? But she had to make certain where Ino was so that she could see a direct view of the action, once she found that guy. Ugh. . . She had to figure out the guy's name, otherwise she might go insane…

She smiled inwardly as she noted that Ino was diligently working at the family Yamanaka Flower Shop. She had located Ino, who would probably be watching for her boyfriend to show up. How perfect could this day get? Ami's eyes widened and her smirk grew, as she spotted the guy. _What was his name? Oh well, it didn't truly matter._

* * *

Of all the things to happen, he hadn't suspected this! He had been going to visit Ino at her shop and then . . . Disaster struck. A sweet looking girl had all of a sudden rushed up to him and pushed her lips to his. At first, Kankuro thought the girl had been Ino, with the way the blond hair was tucked into a ponytail, but at the last possible moment, he noted the eye color and the different shade of hair color wasn't the same.

In a state of shock, his arms had steadied himself on the girl's shoulder, as the girl increased the pressure of the kiss. Brown eyes, in a confused state of mind, Kankuro pushed back on the girl, trying to get in control and to get the girl's hands away from his neck. But it was a lot harder than he had suspected. She smiled gently which for some strange reason sent warning sounds to his mind.

Completely detangling himself from the strange girl, he glanced up to see the cold hard eyes of Ino who had seen the whole thing. Her soft hands were carved tightly into the sides of her skirt, and her bangs were blowing away from her face. Kankuro tasted the sharp tang of blood as fear crept into his thoughts. She couldn't possibly, believe he had cheated so soon into their relationship. He checked around to see where that idiot girl had gone to, but discovered she had vanished. Kankuro eased his hand through his brown locks of hair and groaned inwardly.

His eyes meeting Ino's, he walked closer, in order to explain and comfort her. But she pulled away and Kankuro let his hands fall to his side.

"It's not what it seems," Kankuro answered her unspoken question softly, but he wasn't allowed to explain.

"How- I mean why did you do it? Kankuro?" Ino asked softly in a bitter voice. Her hands untangled themselves from around her skirt and she looked down at them before raising her muddled blue eyes to his dark ones. She changed her voice into a harsh beaten sound, "I don't get it. . . I'm not sure of anything except. . . It's over."

"Ino, just listen," urged the Puppeteer as he took hold of her shoulders and just eased his face closer, "I hardly knew the girl! She just-"

"Let go of me!" shouted Ino, pushing him away once more as her face turned to stone and molded into a type of hard mask, "I don't want you even near me! You louse!"

"Ino! What are you doing? I'm trying to explain!" Kankuro pleaded wondering why she was doing this, but determined to try to get through to her.

" I don't need your explanation. I know what I saw!" Ino coldly answered backing up a few steps as he stared at her. Kankuro searched her face for any sign of understanding or any type of emotion besides indifference. But there was none.

"Fine. Don't believe me. If you don't care to know what really happened then good-bye," Kankuro stated in a hard grating voice, "But I thought I knew you better. I guess I was wrong."

He turned away and walked off around the next corner, and Ino's indifference crumbled as pain filled her eyes. Grief created a pale worn-out version of Ino and anguish tore at her heart. She rushed back into her shop, making sure to switch the open sign to close, and pushed herself behind the counter and sat down with her knees curled up and her arms loose around them.

Ino had never felt such heartache, and she knew she still loved Kankuro, despite what he did. She sobbed messily, brushing away the harsh tears that were staining her cheeks. Ino kept crying but the tears didn't seem to want to stop. After a while they slowed down, and Ino just rocked back and forth. She didn't want to think about what just happened, for she couldn't handle it. She heard the slight ring as the door to the shop opened and she peeked, red-eyed, around the corner.

"Ino!"

* * *

**_I know it's sad but don't worry too much. It will get better, even if it doesn't seem like it._**


	22. Chapter 22

It hard trying to piece together a story that flows. But if it flows or not, enjoy and review. Thanks.

* * *

Ino ducked quickly back behind the counter but it was too late to stop the visitor from spotting her.

"Ino? Why are you hiding behind there for?" the visitor asked quite loudly as he walked around and squatted in front of her. When he discovered Ino sniffling and hugging her knees to herself, he actually softened his voice as he asked, "Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here, dog-boy?" Ino asked stiffening and not bothering to answer. She wiped the excess tears from her eyes and rubbed it on her skirt before staring down at her curled up toes.

His huge and furry dog, Akamaru nudged her feet and stared at her with deep brown eyes full of care, while his owner prepared his answer.

"Hinata sent me to get congratulation flowers for Neji and Tenten for becoming a couple," Kiba replied automatically, before carefully wondering how he would ask her what was wrong without sending her into a crying fit. He just couldn't handle stuff like this.

"The shop's closed," Ino stated emotionally, "So why are you in here?"

" I didn't see it," Kiba said sheepishly as he pushed back his hood, he glanced down at Akamaru and with a long look, knew what he had to do. He hesitated before going on to ask, "What's wrong Ino?"

Ino's eyes flooded, and she grabbed a hold of Akamaru and sobbed into his neck. She held on tightly to his fur and cried with her shoulders heaving up and down with every noise she made. Kiba was scared out of his wits. He didn't know what to do, after all he had the only quiet Kuniochi on his team.

"I gave my heart away, and the jerk broke it!" Ino wept, continually wiping her eyes when it got to the point that a blurred Kiba looked more like Kankuro with every added tear, "I caught Kankuro kissing another girl!"

"Kankuro!?" Kiba's eyes widened, and he didn't even try to hide his disbelief. Out of all the couples to pick, he would have never suspected Ino to get together with Kankuro the master puppeteer. He was almost in a slight of shock, but with Ino blubbering all over his dog, he snapped out of it rather quickly, "Ino! Why? How? What?" He calmed down a bit and thought it rather odd that a loyal guy like Kankuro would actually cause harm to his own relationship. So he added a bit advice, " I don't know what to say, maybe you should talk with someone who knows Kankuro. Like. . . The Kazekage, or . .. Temari! That's who you should see!"

"R-really?" Ino whimpered, as she thought of asking Temari why her brother was such a jerk. After all maybe she'd understand exactly why Kankuro would give her so much pain, "Maybe I ought to clean myself up first."

Ino said this with a watery smile, and Kiba decided if it would be okay to ask her. . . After all she had stopped crying and such. He asked with a bluntness that was completely in touch with his Inuzuka genes, "Ino, can you let go of my dog already? He's almost soaked to the bone."

"I'll let go when I'm darned good and ready, Kiba!" Ino retorted hugging Akamaru tightly and laying her cheek on his soft comforting fur. . .

"Still the bossy Ino, I see," Kiba muttered beneath his breath, and jumped when Ino gave him a death-glare. It was going to be a long day. . .

* * *

Pain filled his chest, but he had to get away from this village. Temari could handle things on her own without his help, not that she really wanted it in the first place. Kankuro was hurting, hiding it well, but hurting inside.

He was furious that Ino would even begin to think he would choose another girl. But at the same time he felt a sharp pain in his chest, as if Gaara was squeezing the life out of him. But he would ignore it, no matter how impossible. He struggled greatly and the pain subsided to a dull throb.

"I got to head back home. Who care's about what Ino thinks?" Kankuro murmured to himself, his eyes hardening as he clenched his fist and how Ino had rejected him without any explanation. Why hadn't she believed him? Did she not even trust him? But he had to admit that they hadn't known each other for very long.

But he still continued to brood all the way to the Nara Clan. He had to tell his sister he was leaving with her or without her. He growled low in his throat and suddenly wondered why his eyes were watering. He wiped them quickly, blaming it on the cool moist wind of Konoha.

"If I ever find out who that girl was, she's gonna regret ever meeting me," Kankuro muttered under his breath as he came to the Nara Clan's address. He was half-way surprised when he knocked, to come face to face with his sister right away.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with your girlfriend," teased Temari as she covered her morning yawn with her hand. When she saw his expression turn bleak, the Suna Kuniochi looked at him strongly and decided to ask bluntly, "What's with you?"

"I'm leaving and heading back to Suna," he answered calmly even though he seethed inside about that stupid idiot girl who had ruined his relationship. Kankuro looked at Temari's teal eyes, and saw the wary expression in them. Obviously she believed there was far more to his answer.

"Why?" Temari demanded, her eyes flashing, "Did you just destroy the short bond you had with Ino?"

"Stop interrogating me Temari! Let me control my own life," Kankuro shouted at her, pain filling his voice as he lowered it, "She rejected me, because she thought I cheated on her. I would never try to hurt her, yet she doesn't trust me."

"Kankuro," Temari soothed, her eyes wide at the wild emotions in his eyes. She had never seen her brother this depressed before. _Could it be he had true feeling for Ino?_ She quickly added her counsel, "You can't leave now! You got to go back to her and make her understand. That's the only way to make it right, no matter how pig-headed she gets."

"It's too late. There's no way I'm going to force her. She has to make her own stubborn choices. If she wants to talk, Ino will have to come find me." Kankuro said, his face changing into one of those determined looks, he always seemed to get, "Bye Temari. Perhaps Shikamaru and you will have better luck than we did."

He left as quickly as he came, and Temari stared after him. She shook her head, wondering how Ino was feeling. Probably miserable, with the way Kankuro looked. Those two were strangely perfect for each other, but their stubbornness was getting in the way. . .


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks for the reviews.Enjoy._

* * *

But Temari believed that sooner or later, that Ino would be coming to get some answers; after all, Temari was like a kindred spirit to her.

But she wasn't going to stand outside forever, so she went back inside, coming face to face, Shikamaru, who yawned and questioned her with his dark brown eyes shimmering with a slightly hidden curiosity. _How was it that no one ever noticed how attractive Shikamaru was before except for her? _She studied him, picking out the continual habits he had, like rubbing the back of his neck when he was tired or the lowering of his eyelids when he was almost about ready to give up in a verbal attack. There was so many small quirks about him that warmed her heart.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru drawled in a barely awakened voice, studying the worried expression on her face trying to pick out the cause of it. Temari wasn't the type of person who showed had her heart on her sleeve, but he was willing to bet, that she dropped her edge around him. He wasn't really all that surprised, since they just were comfortable around each other. He grinned at her, with a pure Shikamaru grin. And she just blushed like she hadn't done since, forever.

"Kankuro and Ino had a fight. A big misunderstanding, by the looks of it. I have a slight feeling Ino will be showering me with questions soon, so," Temari shrugged, trying to rid herself of her reddened cheeks. Why was it only with Shikamaru?

"Troublesome. Ino is just that way. She can be bossy, but she's part of the team," Shikamaru remarked looking outside through the window for any sign of her, or any fangirls. When he spotted what he hoped he wouldn't see, Shikamaru quickly closed the blinds and decided to slip out the back door for today. But as soon as they reach Naruto and create a plan, Kakashi would be the next victim for fangirls. He pitied the guy, but he knew Kakashi would easily handle it, he hoped.

"So the fangirls are still after you, tsk, tsk," Temari teased, vibrancy in her face as she laughed at him. She thought about the problems going on with Kankuro and went back to frowning, "Hey, Shika?"

He glanced back over to her and had an unnerving thought that sent shivers down his spine. He was almost afraid to ask what she wanted. . .

* * *

Ino was feeling desperate as she stared at the mirror. Her face was awfully pale and grief stricken. She picked up one of those soft pink washcloths that Sakura had presented to her and thrust it underneath the faucet. Scrunching it up, she let some of the water go free, and then started to gently cleanse upwards around her face. But after a bit, Ino told herself to forget the proper way of washing her face, and started to just scrub randomly. It wasn't as if she was impressing anyone, after all her love just broke hr heart.

"Hurry up, Ino!" Kiba shouted, patting Akamaru on the head as he waited. Did all girls take this long? She had said she was only washing her face. He was getting impatient and his voice barely hid his irritation, "Are you okay in there?"

"No, I'm just drowning in here," Ino answered sarcastically, wondering why boys had to be such utter morons sometimes. She slowly dried her face off trying to soothe the damage she had caused when she started to scrub, and winced at the paleness. It was still a bit pale, but it wasn't as red as before. Ino sighed and stepped out of the bathroom and came face to face with a highly impatient dog-boy.

Before he could speak, Ino dragged him off outside the flower shop and got him to come with her reluctantly. She didn't want to face Kankuro by herself if he was talking with Temari. Ino kept a strong hold on Kiba's arm, and they were only half-way when Temari showed up. Temari looked straight at her and by her expression she had already spoken to her brother.

Ino quickly walked up to her, and let Kiba escape her clutches and asked with questioning eyes, " Why did he?"

"Ino, I know my brother and I've never seen him look the way he looked when he came to talk with me. Kankuro looked as if his heart had been torn into a thousand little pieces and thrown away as if it was worthless," Temari replied straightforwardly, staring at Ino to make sure she was paying close attention, "Kankuro would never try to hurt you. He would feel as if it was cutting off the very air he breathed if he even did so."

Ino's airways, struggled to open as sobs tore at her throat and nose. But as her lips trembled, she kept listening. Ino's eyes widened and all thoughts were scrambled. Why had she not trusted him? Oh, now she remembered; it was because Kankuro never mentioned that he loved her. But on the other hand, she never told him either. Temari smiled sadly at her.

"He never cheated on you. So whatever happened, it was the girls fault. Maybe you have a enemy or something," Temari said shrugging her shoulders. She added sensibly, "But whatever the case, Kankuro leaving Konoha and heading back home. But if you hurry, you might be able to catch up to him before he leaves."

Ino brought her thoughts back together, and rushed toward the gates, urgently pushing chakra into her feet, to speed herself up. She waved back and shouted, "Thanks for clearing things up!"

Temari smiled and just kept walking. _What a perfect couple._

* * *

A couple of distances away, Kiba had a sudden realization. He had forgotten about the flowers he was sent to get. He groaned and looked down at Akamaru.

"Why didn't you remind me?" Kiba asked, with a frown. Akamaru replied back with a bark, and Kiba's red markings lifted as his face changed into a befuddled expression, "I don't need any more exercise! I'm perfectly healthy, thank you very much."

He scowled as his dog, and Akamaru just wagged his tail in a pleased way.

* * *

_I wonder what I should write next? Either way a review would be loved. I'd better start writing the next part._


	24. Chapter 24

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Ino wasn't quite sure why, she was giving in so soon, but she couldn't handle it if he was that far away. She loved him more, than her pride. There was a small bit of doubt in her mind that he told Temari false information, but there was still a bit of hope. And as long as there was a bit, she was determined to check it out. But the blond wished with all her heart that Kankuro was telling the truth, because that meant there was still a chance for them. She was willing to listen if there was a chance for their happiness.

It was taking way too long to get there, but then Ino supposed it was the civilian traffic. _I just got to make it!_

The blond Kuniochi stopped directly at the gate, looking as far as the eye could see. However, there was no sign of Kankuro. It was as if he have vanished from the face of the earth. She glanced all around, hoping against hope that something inside his chest told him to stay one moment longer. She searched for his face in the crowd, and even looked for that darned puppet, he always had strapped to his back. She kept looking for him, knowing he would be wearing his face paint, and hooded cloak.

The other day, after they had eaten, he had gone back to her house to get his stuff. She had urged him, to stay in one of the guest room but he refused, saying that his sister would kill him if she found out. Ino had teased, that Temari didn't trust him around girls, and he had just laughed. With that in mind, Kankuro had left Ino pouting as he went to find a room in one of Konoha's Inns.

Ino even jumped a few times, to see over some of the taller people, however there was absolutely no sign of the Puppet Master.

"Kankuro! Kankuro!" Ino called out, blond hair swishing from side to side. She yelled a bit louder, "KANKURO!! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

People stopped to stare at the blond girl, and dismissed her. It seemed all blond ninjas were loud. After all there was that orange clad Naruto and the female Hokage, Tsunade. They ignored her and went about their business.

"I'm sorry! I should have believed you!" the blond girl shouted above the daily crowd noise. Their ears perked up at that juicy bit of information and started to whisper.

But Ino never did pay any attention to the them. _Did he really leave her behind?_ She thought he was much more stubborn and persistent than that. But by the looks of things he was long gone. And with her rotten luck, probably wouldn't be back for quite some time.

She felt shameful and miserable all at the same time, and she voiced her thoughts quietly to her, "Way to go, Ino. You ruined the best thing in your life."

Her blue eyes pale and lonely, Ino stared up into the sky which were not even sympathetic enough to match her dark mood. The youngest Yamanaka couldn't even cry to express her mood, so she hung her head and walked back into the crowded streets of Konoha.

* * *

Whispers spread all around Konoha about what had just happened and it eventually came back to Sakura who was slightly in shock. Nothing like this had ever happened before, unless you counted the Sasuke betrayal which the pink-haired Kuniochi didn't. This was way too much drama. But to help Ino in the only way she could think of, was to go talk with her and give her some advise again. Especially since Sakura had already been through something similar to this type of situation before. But if it would help, Sakura would search for Ino. . .

"Why is everyone so stubborn?" Sakura asked out loud, refusing to add herself to the long list in her mind: _Kakashi, who succeeded escaping from the hospital, every time he was admitted; despite Sakura's numerous efforts to keep him there. Lee, who never gave up and always self-punished himself when he failed at something. Sasuke, who had been so intent on destroying his own brother, that he betrayed the village. Naruto, well that one was obvious. Neji, Kiba, Hinata; basically most of Konoha was stubborn like that but in a way it was a good thing. It showed how proud they were and how no matter what, they would never give up. _

Sakura smiled, her green eyes lighting up as she thought of her strange oddities of a family. Family of ninja; she like that phrase because it showed such promise.

"Here I come, Ino," Sakura said, walking toward where the gossip had all began. _How did people get into situations like this?_ She grinned again and kept on walking onward.

* * *

"I can't believe she left me. I can' t believe I have to fend for myself," Shikamaru complained, before lazily speculating if that made him seem like a wimp. He shrugged and kept moving in the shadows. Staying hidden was vital if he wanted to survive an ambush. Temari had asked him if he could spend one day without him, while she went to see how Ino was doing. He could, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Today was a perfect day to spend on cloud-watching, but he had to go meet up with Naruto. He sighed, and whispered his favorite phrase, " How troublesome."

_If something bad happened to him, he would blame Temari. . . No, wait, he should blame Naruto for going along with Ino and Sakura with that prank of theirs._ Stiffening, he watched the newly arrived observer and stayed completely still. He wasn't sure the girl had seen him, but he wasn't going to move just in case. The figure came closer and by the looks of things, she had noticed him. He slightly moved back a few steps and groaned at the turn of events.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

enjoy

* * *

He glowered at the girl, and sighed in his normal manner, "How I envy the clouds."

Bending slightly in his knees and waited a mere moment, to judge the actions or reactions the girl might make. Mostly out of habit, his index finger of his right hand twitched above where his kunai pouch would normally be. Correcting that habit, Shikamaru positioned his fingers into the Nara Clan's famous hand-sign, and stretched his shadow out to test her.

"You're not getting me with that Jutsu!" the girl screeched backing up a couple of meters in order to dodge the attack.

Shikamaru was not pleased. If only, the Chuunin Exams hadn't allowed civilians to watch them, he wouldn't had to plan out any further. If there was a chance to take the easy and short way he would have taken it. But unfortunately this girl, knew his signature move. He growled low in his throat out of sheer frustration that he had to work harder. _Why was stuff like this always happening to him? _

"This is gonna be such a drag," moaned Shikamaru closing his eyes and putting his hands to the strange position he used when he was concentrating hard on something. A couple of moments passed, and he slowly opened them. The girl was completely confused, and he smirked. _This was gonna be a piece of cake._

She eyed him carefully, thinking why was her plan failing. She hadn't expected him to be alone which messed up her plans. She hadn't prepared for something like this. _Physical fighting? She wasn't good at something like that! Emotional warfare? _That she considered her best specialty. But this wasn't going quite how she had expected it to go. Ami was only supposed to simply repeat, what she had done with the boyfriend of Ino's. She still didn't know that guy's name. Ami was still in her earlier disguise, but she was getting a bit nervous.

Shikamaru quietly released his shadow, making sure that it followed along the small crack in the sidewalk. The strange girl seemed to be caught in her own thoughts, and didn't even notice his movements. Shikamaru almost snickered but he kept quiet. This was going a lot simpler than he thought it would, and if she continued to stare into space, his plan wouldn't even have to be used. Obviously, this girl barely knew how a Shinobi's mind worked and this made this fight absolutely boring as can be.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu is a success," Shikamaru stated, breaking Ami out of her thoughts. She stood wide-eyed as she tried to move her body, but she was trapped by his Shadow.

"I can't believe it!" She whined, which caused Shikamaru to wince.

"Believe it!" Shikamaru responded grinning ear from ear, thinking of Naruto as he said the phrase. He just couldn't resist. But there was still something to worry about. How long could his Jutsu last before his chakra was depleted? He wasn't tired but how long would it be before he was? He could only hold her for about a 20 minutes, give or take. He just deeply hoped that Temari would show up soon or who knows what this fangirl would do.

* * *

He waited and waited, but no one came. Eventually he was only partially aware on how much time had actually passed. But wise Shikamaru knew it would not be too long before his chakra depleted. His shoulders screamed for mercy, and his neck ached with a biting stiffness that he didn't dare rub in order to ease some of the tension. As the pain throbbed, he felt a need to shift his stance from one side to the other. Shikamaru completed this task, but he winced as a sharp twinge traveled down his spine with an uneasy tingling sensation.

When he caught hold of a familiar sight coming his way, Shikamaru sighed with utter relief, but to make sure he kept a tight hold on his captive.

"You can't seem to get out of 'troubling' situations can you?" the calm and smooth voice taunted with slight smirk. " I didn't know you were back, but I'm so glad you are, Neji," Shikamaru greeted glancing at the dark-haired and pale eyed, Byukagun user.

"I completed my mission earlier than expected," the Jounin replied tilting his head slightly to stare at the strange girl that was bothering Shikamaru in some way. By the way Shikamaru was looking at him, Neji knew he wanted his help on getting rid of her. Shikamaru let go when Neji gave a responding short subtle nod to the unspoken question.

"You better leave," Neji stated cold yet sharply. It raised the back of Ami's neck hairs, and with a swiftness, she ran off with fear on her face. Everyone knew who Neji was, and knew that no one intelligent enough would mess with a Hyuuga.

Pale lavender eyes watched with a certain degree of understanding and perception. Something had happened and with the looks of things, it involved Shikamaru, "What is it?"

"I've got fangirls. Do you have anyway of getting rid of them? The only other way I can think of is finding someone else to take them but it's not as easy as it sounds," Shikamaru explained, "And the only one guarding me is elsewhere at the moment."

"Basically, you want a temporary guard until they get back, am I correct?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru added sheepishly, glancing back at the Byukagun user. No wonder Hinata was always skittish around him in the beginning. Neji had a uncanny way of knowing things without anyone telling him. He didn't waste moments; always gaining information even with the tiniest of details. _Did Neji even have any weaknesses? _He shrugged and Neji started walking off with Shikamaru hurrying to catch up.

"Wait! Are you gonna help or not?"

"I have to find TenTen. She told me to meet her at the training grounds after I found out what was going on over here," Neji informed him coolly, " You should be safe, if you follow. And later you can find your guardian."

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother asking," Shikamaru murmured softly, hoping it wouldn't be too long before Temari came looking for him.

* * *

Sorry it took a little longer than expected.


	26. Chapter 26

Enjoy even though it's a bit short.

* * *

Shikamaru sat down along the edge of training field, as the trees swayed from side to side. The calm cool breeze relaxed his earlier agitation and he turned his head toward where Neji and Tenten were training themselves.

At first, he watched them train, remarking on how well attuned they each were to the other's every movement. Tenten leaped from tree to tree where she would fling her arsenal of weapons toward Neji, who easily deflected her attacks by spinning into his rotation. Weapons littered the ground and the Kuniochi pulled out a random kunai and jumped down to engage in an almost hand to hand combat. Neji twisted and turned and blocked each hit with chakra from his Gentle Fist attacks.

Ever so often, Neji would catch Tenten's arm in a smooth flowing action in order to throw back the attack. But as time dragged by, the attacks of each became less elaborate and more repetitive, even though their movements remained fluid and natural.

Yawning a bit, Shikamaru's eyes started to lower, but he quickly raised them again when he thought he saw Neji do something completely unexpected. He had seen Neji, in the midst of heavy training, lean his head over and place a loving kiss on Tenten's forehead while blocking her weapons as he did so.

"Those two?!" Shikamaru gasped before a quick smirk came over his face, "I never thought those tow had it in them. Good for them."

Shikamaru yawned as he said this last part and settled himself comfortably back against a tree and decided lazily that as long as Neji had the all-seeing Byakugan eye turned on, Shikamaru figured that it would be safe enough for a quick nap.

Sadly he had barely closed his eyes before he was jumbled out of his relaxed position to a highly alert one. Tension was not a great thing to feel but he had to be prepared for the unexpected which lately had been happening one after the other.

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Tenten holding a sharp long-bladed dagger which curved slightly at the end. She stared straight at Temari who just stood there with her hands holding the large metal fan of hers in front of her body, just in case.

"Oh, it's you," Shikamaru responded blowing out his held in breath as he stood up. Temari rolled her eyes at the barely enthused response and tapped her fingers against her fan.

"So you are the so-called guardian. I was not suspecting someone from the Sand," Neji declared, his eyes flicking from Temari to Shikamaru and back again. He had his arms crossed with a look of aristocratic arrogance coming from his face. Tenten relaxed and placed her weapons back into its pouch.

"What happened?"

"I got attacked by this strange wacky fangirl and if Neji hadn't shown up, I might have not been able to hold my shadow against her," Shikamaru shuddered, trying his best not to think of bad thoughts. That girl might have been pretty, but there had been something in her eyes that spoke of menace mixed with a type of longing. He turned toward Temari and started walking away with her. He stopped and used his signature way of saying good by as he replied, "Well, thanks."

* * *

Sakura found her quickly enough, and noted her friends depressed state. Green eyes full of concern, Sakura rushed straight toward Ino and grabbed at her shoulders.

"Ino, snap out of it!" Sakura shouted trying to get rid of that lost pitiful look in Ino's eyes. Those blue eyes were glazed over and she was half-way surprised that Ino focused her own line of vision on her. Inside, Sakura heaved a huge sigh of relief. Ino wasn't that far along.

"Oh, hello, Sakura," Ino whispered softly, still sniffling a bit afterwards, "I hope your hopeful relationships don't turn out as bad as mine. I accused Kankuro of cheating and later found out he had never even done it. Now he's left for the Suna and I can't go after him."

Sakura wondered if she had thought of any other possibilities of talking it out with Kankuro, and decided that Ino probably didn't. So Sakura suggested, "Why not ask Tsunade-Sama to let you go after him?"

"She would never let me do something not related to mission work," Ino moaned placing her head in her hands. Sakura let go of Ino's shoulders and placed shook her finger at Ino in a scolding way.

"Have you forgotten, I'm Tsunade's apprentice? After all these years, I can't believe you forgot!" Sakura cried out, feeling slightly irritated that Ino was this depressed. She knew Tsunade the best and she was determined to get Ino to her cheerful yet charming self. If Tsuande wouldn't allow Ino to go by herself, Sakura would volunteer to go along.

"Oh, that's right!" Ino brightened slightly, almost letting that spark in her eyes flare up for one instance. But they were still dull and sad. Hopefully getting permission from the Hokage to go after Kankuro would help out and get her back to normal.

"Come on! If we don't hurry, Kankuro will get too far ahead," Sakura stated picking up speed, as Ino hurried along beside her. Ino had a determined expression back on her face and decided to show it.

"See there! I'm not giving up on you yet, Kankuro!" Ino shouted out loud, without noticing. Sakura just shook her head and continued to run with enhanced chakra speed. Sometimes she believed that she would never quite understand Ino. After all, Ino had her own personal individuality.

* * *

Please review. It helps me work harder.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry it took so long. You wouldn't believe how much homework their was. But anyways, here's the next chapter. It's longer than the last one.

* * *

But she was determined to get Tsunade-Sama to agree to let Ino head after Kankuro. He couldn't have gotten very far.

They both entered the Hokage's office; the only thing holding Ino up was the hopeful chance of talking with Kankuro. Sakura knew this was going to be a delicate subject until Kankuro was located.

"Lady Tsunade," greeted Sakura, followed by Ino's clear cut voice.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked moping a bit, that her secret stash had been found out by Shizune. She thought she had hidden it well, but obviously not good enough. She sighed in displeasure and turned her attention to the two girls, " Ino, Sakura. . . What do you want?"

"Um. . Uh. . . Could I be granted permission to chase after Kankuro? He left for Suna and I have to go after him. . ." Ino asked hesitatingly, pushing Sakura forward and motioning with her hands, to explain better.

"She had a small fight with her boyfriend, and she accused him of something that never happened," Sakura explained, "Ino wants to head off after him and apologize."

Tsunade's eyes softened at this admission, thinking on how hopeful young love was. It had been so long since she had Dan with her and she still had a few regrets about the circumstances of Dan's Death. Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts rather quickly and sighed, " Since this is just a quick half-way run to Suna, I'll allow you to go solo. But just be careful. . . There could be bandits on the road."

"Thank you so much, Tsunade-Sama!" Ino bowed a few times, a happy type look on her face. She grinned from ear to ear, almost crying from relief. She rushed out the door, with the others standing at the door watching her.

* * *

"Thank goodness," Tsunade murmured, before quickly glancing at Sakura while hiding a greedy look on her face, "By the way Sakura, is there anyway you can get me some Sake? I'll cut down a few hours of your hospital shift,"

"You know you're not supposed to drink!" Sakura scolded, shaking her finger, "Shizune's going to kill you if she finds you with alcohol!"

"Spoilsport. . . You're almost as bad as Shizune, never letting me enjoy myself for a small amount of time before I got to get back to work," grumbled Tsunade picking up her paperwork and grabbing the pencil out of the small wooden pencil holder. She glanced at Sakura pleadingly.

"Oh, all right, but if Shizune catches you," Sakura warned as she headed out of the office. . .

"Yeah, I'll take the blame," Tsunade-Sama agreed, knowing that it was worth the trouble. She rubbed her hands together and chuckled with glee. Sakura just shook her head at her and left without any words.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ino was already rushing outside the gates, yelling to the guards that she had permission to leave. . . But not surprisingly, they already knew the situation and barely listened to her excuse, even if it was reasonable. She left with little problems and ran out of the Leaf village with determination.

She leaped upwards and decided to travel by tree, after all wouldn't that be faster? Ino clenched her fist tightly together and kept going, screaming out Kankuro's name every so often. She had to catch up! If not, Ino would never forgive herself.

Way up ahead, Kankuro thought he heard something, but he dismissed as his mind playing tricks on him. It sounded like Ino, but with her stubborness, he doubted she would be coming after him so soon. They were similar like that. He thought about how he would tease her, just so that he would get to set off those tantalizing sparks in her eyes. Ino was beautiful when she was angry, not scary like Temari was when she was furious. Kankuro chuckled slightly, but it soon turned into a bitter laugh.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself, burying his head in his head and yanking at the hairs. But of course not too hard; he didn't want to be bald. . .

He sighed and wondered why he had given up so soon. He had never done something like this with any of his old girlfriends. . So why was he running away? Calculating the answer did no good. The only way to figure it out was to listen to his heart.

"But how exactly do I do that?" Kankuro whispered into the air as he stuck his hands in his pockets. And then it all made sense, but he wished he had found out about it much sooner.

He was running away, because he was afraid, Ino would decide that he wasn't worth the effort. He didn't want to watch as she got over him and declare she never loved him. Kankuro's heart would just break if that happened, and he never wanted to feel that emotional pain. He saw what that did to others and he never wanted himself to be one of those losers who drank away their feelings and sense of loss. They just sat around, trying to drown their sorrows in order to forget that the ones they loved didn't love them back or even remotely care about them. Kankuro flinched at the thought that he would become one of those losers and waste away just like them. Was this what the future held for him? To be one of those drunks who everyone avoided? No. . . He didn't want to feel that way for the rest of his life.

"But what about if she does love me? How will that affect her?" Kankuro asked himself, feeling shame when he realized he was hurting her without even meaning to. He had told his sister that he would never hurt Ino, but by leaving he was contradicting himself. His eyes narrowed and he spun around in thought, "Than I'm going back to her!"

He than looked around sheepishly and muttered to himself, " I got to stop speaking to myself. It sounds like I'm completely alone in the world."

A loud piercing scream from behind him pierced his mind and Kankuro started. He stared at the direction it came from and realized it was Ino's voice.

"Ino!" Kankuro shouted rushing toward the direction and hoping he wasn't too late. She was a Kuniochi but he couldn't help but fear the worst. But he shook his head in denial and promised to her that he would stop anyone from harming her. He substituted the word harming in place of the one word he didn't want to think of. _Killing. . ._


	28. Chapter 28

"That hurt!" Ino shrieked at the random bandit who just sniggered. But it wasn't all that funny to Ino, as the sharp throbbing slash started to bleed. It was her fault for being distracted over her worries but that didn't mean she was going to be keen on getting hurt. It was across her arm at a jagged location almost sliced close to the main arteries . She shuddered about what would have happened if her ninja instincts hadn't kicked in. It could have gone farther in and directly on top of the blood supplying veins.

She glared at the bandit and reached for her kunai. There was no Shikamaru for help, so she couldn't use her Mind Transfer Jutsu.

"What's a girl to do?" Ino sighed, wondering why all of a sudden she was thinking about how different her attitude was before she fell in love. She was a lot more peaceful and sweeter, but she had her moments. She guessed people in love did unusual things. If only Kankuro had told her he loved her. . . But she cleared her mind and prepared to fight. She focused on the bandit and rushed forward and somehow got slashed at on her leg.

"How do you keep doing that?!" Screeched Ino, furious that the bandit once again had struck. This guy was excellent at finding the locations that hurt the most, but he could use some work on his Taijutsu.

The bandit was wasting her time when she could have been already meeting up with Kankuro. Sparking with fury at the nerve of this guy, she grabbed a few shuriken of her own and tossed it at the guy, as she kept moving in order to make it harder for the other to hit her. This battle was draining and even though it was simple, it could easily get worse, if this guy had a few of his buddies hidden among the woods.

"I can't believe on how weak you are!" the bandit sneered, before pointing out his name. Ino didn't even listen; _Why was it that all the bad guys were always telling their own names? They seemed so smug, but that could be big advantage when they underestimate others._

She bent low to the ground and twisted her body into unusual turn that easily kicked the bandit straight in the face. He was knocked sideways, and fell on his bottom with his head almost slamming into a tree trunk. He looked dizzy and he couldn't even raise his own body into a standing position. It was boring fight but someone had to do it.

"That's what you get for wasting my time," Ino bragged, her head shaking at this guy's antics as her hands rested on her hips, "I would bring you in, but I've got bigger worries to think about."

" I leave you for only a short moment, and already you're in trouble."

Ino turned around at the male voice and her eyes widened.

"It that you Kabuto?" Ino realized that things had turned deadly when the Sound Ninja Kabuto was here. But something was off and she wasn't sure what.

"No. I'm not related to that loser. I'm just a bandit leader who is going to make you regret ever coming into contact with us," the strange man explained with exasperation. His hair was silver and long, but it wasn't pulled into a ponytail, but simply hung in various lengths around his face. He was actually quite handsome, but still he was a bad guy who was intent on getting in her way. But she was remotely relieved.

He brought out a long-ended sword and Ino prepared for battle. He looked tough and when he first initiated the attack, she knew she was in trouble. This guy's speed was unbelievable and she couldn't believe that he was a ninja. He wasn't close to having as much as Rock Lee, but he was still dangerous.

Ino picked up her speed, focusing as much chakra as she could into her legs and feet. She wasn't as adept in chakra control as Sakura, but she could handle it. But it was futile, and the only thing that saved her life was the fact that she quickly brought her kunai at a angle and blocked his attack. If she had been one second slower, she would have been killed.

"You're quite tough, but not tough enough," Ino remarked in order to rile him up enough for her to get in one of her attacks. But he threw back his head and laughed with a uneasy calmness. This guy was creeping her out. He smiled a vicious smile and reached toward her and feinted to the left which she failed to dodge when he switched to the other side in between. He slashed his sword into her side and she screamed as the pain rushed at her, but luckily she was able to pull away fast enough before he caused any more damage.

She cradled the long laceration with one hand, and the blood leaked all over her skirt and her hand. It was slow but steady and as she moved in order to get away, it started to flow more faster, and covered the ground in deep red pools of blood. Ino knew that if she lost any more blood, she would fall unconscious, so she rifled through her kunai pouch with the other hand for any type of bandage to stifle the bleeding, but she failed to find any.

Her mind wasn't working as clearly with the loss of blood, but she tried to stay awake and in control.

"Kankuro, where are you?" She mumbled low to herself wishing things wouldn't end like this. Especially when she was about to be defeated by a lowly bandit. Her eyes closed for one instant but she opened them quickly and dodged her opponent's attack by shifting to the right and back. Would Konoha even allow her name to be written upon the Memorial Stone, even if she died from a dishonorable death such as hers? Dying as the result of a simple bandit attack was ridiculous. Ino's eyes flashed with renewed strength, "I'm not going to die here!"

She retreated to a nearby tree and rested a few moments, before using her limited chakra to climb up the tree. The bandit wore a ferocious expression on his face, as he swung his sword toward her. Ino thought for one second that she was going to make it, but her chakra let her down as she slid closer to the blade as she lost control of her remaining chakra.

She closed her eyes as the blade swung closer and as the blade reared closer, Ino attempted to grab her kunai to deflect it somehow. In spite of this, with her chakra almost depleted, and her blood loss, she accidentally dropped her kunai to the ground. She groaned and sighed as she geared up self up for the pain.


	29. Chapter 29

The blade, only seconds away from slicing her in half, glimmered in the sun and all of a sudden her vision of someone covered in all black stood in front of the blade. The blade struck it and ended up being stuck in the wooden puppet. The bandit hurried furiously to pull it out, but it was obvious he was having a hard time of it.

"Crow!" Ino smiled as tears ran down her face, she searched for Kankuro but didn't see him. But she knew he was there and she sobbed with relief. She couldn't stop crying, even though she kept at it. She was so happy to be alive, but was even more happy that Kankuro came back for her.

The bandit was confused and he narrowed his eyes but he kept yanking at his blade, "A Puppeteer? How quaint."

Ino smiled as Kankuro appeared out of nowhere. Kankuro retorted with a smart remark and she wanted so much to run over to him and hug and kiss him. But she didn't think she would make it over there. She felt faint already and she knew he had better end this battle fast. She leaned against the tree and slid to the ground to rest herself. But she wasn't out yet. She boosted the rest of her energy and reached for a Kunai. She didn't have enough chakra for type of jutsu, so she tried her best to stop twitching as she aimed her kunai. The bandit pulled his sword out of the puppet, and backed away a few inches or so.

Kankuro was expertly cornering the bandit, his golden brown eyes filled with utter hatred to the guy. He was going to kill this guy. He would have taken his time on the killing, but with the way that Ino looked, he feared the only way to keep her alive was to finish him off quick. She looked so beautiful, but he knew that if she died, he would never forgive himself. He wouldn't be able to live without her. With a jerk, he had a sudden realization. He loved her. With all his heart and soul. Kankuro focused his attack and struck with the blades inside of Crow and killed the main bandit. Kankuro grinned, and noted that Ino had also thrown a blade at the bandit. The other bandit who was still completely exhausted didn't have enough energy to attack, but he tried his best to scoot away. Kankuro ignored the other one and looked toward Ino.

He rushed over to her side, and knew things were grim. He yanked her into his arms as carefully as possible, in order to not disturb the wounds any further. Kankuro brown eyes softened at the way her eyes shined with joy. His strong arms cradling her, Kankuro walked toward Konoha. With every step, pain jolted Ino, but she avoided mentioning the fact. She was just glad she was in his arms. She snuggled closer, and wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. She leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Hey, Kankuro? I'm sorry for not believing you. I was just so jealous," Ino whispered, barely able to keep her voice loud enough, " I just reacted, because-"

She pulled her head away and coughed up blood, and Kankuro picked up the pace as worry kept digging at his skull. Ino tried to speak more but Kankuro stopped her.

"Don't speak right now. You need all the strength that you can," Kankuro ordered Ino, worried out of his mind for her.

Her eyes flashed with anger at his interruption, and Ino responded with a sharp retort but softened her voice at the end, "I'm trying to tell you something important, you perverted dolt! I love you, Kankuro. I really do, and I just want to be with you."

"You just had to pick the moment when time is against us. I'll have to kiss you for that confession later. Right now I got to get you to the village," Kankuro sighed regretfully, "I can't believe you went solo! But I love you even when you're acting crazy."

Ino started to cry, and he panicked. Quickly he asked her, "Are you okay, Ino? Is the pain getting worse?"

"No, Kankuro, I'm crying because I'm so happy."

Ino glanced at him, and smiled at his bewilderment. He chuckled a bit and looked toward the gates of the village, "Let's get a medic to look at you." Sakura, after finishing her errand for Tsunade, waited at the entrance. When they came closer, Sakura rushed toward the couple.

"Get some more medics over here pronto!" Sakura ordered as her hand started to glow with chakra. She pressed down on the heaviest of wounds, to stop the bleeding somewhat and motioned for Kankuro to lay Ino down on to the stretcher as the other medics hurried closer. Gently Kankuro easing Ino down on to the cloth. Ino slowly pulled her head away from his neck before she settled herself more comfortably on him.

"Good thing you came back in time," Sakura said seriously thinking about how close to death Ino was, "otherwise-"

She paused, and sighed as she glanced at Ino, who was trying hard not to faint, "Let's hurry it up!"

The stretcher moved quickly to the Medical center, with Kankuro following closely behind. Sakura kept throwing orders around, and Kankuro hoped with all his heart that Ino would be okay. He didn't know how he'd survive without her. Kankuro thought about how he should have never had left her.

Sakura glanced back at Kankuro, and saw that he was hurting with guilt. She gave him a small smile and Kankuro replied with a half-smile. Sakura kept her eyes on Ino's condition and hoped that Shikamaru and Temari were doing better with their relationship.


	30. Chapter 30

I didn't have internet for a few days, but here's the next story. Even though it took me a bit. Thanks for reading, it really helps.

* * *

When Shikamaru left with Temari, his mind started thinking about the future. When Temari glanced at him, he sighed at the fact he had such a large brain. He always caught himself thinking about problematic things.

"C'mon, we have to find Naruto, or we'll be getting nowhere," Temari soothed, feeling as if she had to smooth things down so that he would be ready when called for.

"I wish Choji was here. He would be a big help, but unluckily for me he's off on some mission. It seems everyone's off on some sort of mission," Shikamaru remarked off the subject they were supposed to be on.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted out of nowhere. They searched around for his voice and found him on top of one of the rooftops. Shikamaru jumped upwards, with Temari following.

"Let's find some sort of location to start plotting, after all we don't want the target to listen in on us," Shikamaru ordered watching as Naruto grumbled about how his plan would have worked perfectly. Shikamaru closed his eyes and knew this day was never going to end.

"Is there not somewhere, that he tries to avoid? That place would be our safest bet," Temari questioned in a bored monotone voice, " We can talk there and know we won't be bothered."

"I know the safest place!"

"It better not be Ichiraku," Shikamaru mumbled, knowing how Naruto was obsessed with that place.

"I heard that! Anyways, I was thinking about the hospital, since Sakura is always complaining on how it's so hard to keep Kakashi in there when he's injured," Suggested Naruto excitedly, "There's no way, he'd want to enter or otherwise Baa-Chan or Sakura will make him take his physical exam."

Shuddering, Shikamaru couldn't blame Kakashi for avoiding that place. The place always smelled sterile and hygienic with a hint of blood along with giving the feeling of death and failure. Temari's eyes softened and even though she wanted to comfort him, she knew that one had to show no emotion as a ninja. How she loathed that rule.

"Let's go," said Temari as she turned toward the hospital. They all followed behind her and it wasn't long before they arrived. They entered, and knew instantly that something must have happened.

"Have you checked her vitals?"

"She's unconscious but everything is in working condition."

"l wouldn't want to be in her position."

"Get back to work! You too!" a stern but familiar voice ordered as the nurses and medics scrambled to fulfill Sakura's orders. Pink hair tied up, in order to properly take care of patients, Sakura looked toward the trio and looked at them.

"Have you three heard about it already? She has multiple slices located on her, but the most dangerous ones are located on her waist and quite close to some needed tissues and arteries," Sakura explained. When she glanced at there confused expressions, she realized they didn't know yet. Her gaze dropped to the ground. It always hurt, when one learned that a teammate was almost close to death.

"Ino was allowed to head after Kankuro, but was delayed by some bandits. It should have been an easy task, but one of the bandits was actually an expert swordsman," Sakura sighed and kept her gaze on the floor and scooted her sandal across the floor, "Being that she wasn't properly prepared, she couldn't slow down her blood loss. Luckily Kankuro arrived and assisted with help and got her back in time."

* * *

There was no sound. All was silent as the three waited outside. Somehow Kankuro had been allowed inside, even thought the others had no clue on to how he got that to happen. Maybe it was simple meditation.

Shikamaru sat on the bench, with Temari's warm arms latched around his waist as she laid her down on his lap and stared toward the door. She didn't know what to think, but Temari felt guilty about the fact that she was glad it hadn't been Shikamaru in surgery. Was there some hidden spark between Shikamaru and her?

She turned her head away and watched as Shikamaru's eyes darkened as he changed the direction of his gaze towards her. He looked as if he was in some sort of pain, and she smiled softly at him. It had to be just an act; just pretend.

They weren't really a couple, but her heart told her otherwise. Was this what they called it? Temari reasoned with herself saying, it couldn't be it, but it was. Terrifying thoughts rushed into her mind, and she knew she was falling hard for him. Love. . . Did that word mean so much, that one would do anything to have it? Temari buried her face into Shikamaru's stomach and she felt the slightest of touches as a hand brushed through the soft silky strands of her hair. She was tough in so many ways but she did not know anything about the emotional side of things. Was she in love with Nara Shikamaru and was he in love with her? She did not know. . .And with that thought her breathing slowed and she slept.

Shikamaru glanced over at Naruto for a few moments, as he squirmed in his seat. It seemed that Naruto wasn't quite cut out for this sort of thing. He was way too impatient and that wasn't always a good thing. Lazy eyes, moved back to Temari's golden hair, and he wondered why he had such strong feelings for her. Was it possible he was in love with her? He supposed it might be, and he chuckled to himself. It was just as his dad had told him.

"Even the hardest of women will show a sweet side to the man they love. How astute. I guess my life is gonna be such a hassle," He whispered softly, "I guess my plan going to go sharply awry. I guess it's not that much of a problem, just unexpected."

Shikamaru admitted to himself that he loved Temari. He shrugged and then watched as , after hours of waiting, Sakura stepped out exhausted looking. Temari rose from her position and sat up, placing her hands on her knees and leaning forward.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked loudly with concern, "Is Ino going to be all right?"

Ino was one of the rookie nine, and Naruto felt sort of sad. He hoped she would be okay, otherwise he would be visiting the grave of someone around his age.

"She's out of the danger zone, but we're not allowing visitors yet at this time," She paused with a loud conceding breath and but she quickly picked up speed when Naruto opened his mouth to complain about Kankuro, "Except for Kankuro, who's just seems to be to intimidating to the staff members. And the fact he's so stubborn to stay inside."

Sakura smiled at them, and they sighed with ease, and tried to get rid of their stiff muscles. Sakura wasn't all that tired physically, but emotionally she was. But she cheered up fast when she realized today was one of those annoying but hopeful days. It should take her mind off things.

"Why did your mood change?" Naruto questioned, his hands twitching with boredom.

"Because, today's the day that Kakashi is supposed to take his twice a year physical exam. Normally for most it's once, but Kakashi usually escapes before we finish so we make him come twice a year as his punishment," Sakura said joyfully, already hoping to get that mask off his face. It was still exciting and she almost jumped for joy, "I'll get to see his face before you, Naruto!"

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry it has been a while. Halloween, and going to birthday parties. And the fact later today I got to head to a Halloween party. It's been busy. Enjoy. The story is coming along nicely, even though I had planned something a bit different at first.

* * *

Click. .. Kakashi. .. Hospital.. . Trickery . . . Success. Things were about to change. Shikamaru realized this was the perfect opportunity. And perhaps, he could get Sakura to join in. It seemed she had thought hard on the whole Fangirl idea. But as long as Temari was around, he should be safe from any Fangirl advances. He had the perfect idea, but he would need help from the others.

"I think I have a plan," he said loudly, in order to distract the verbal fight for who would see the face first. He grinned and watched as Naruto frowned in displeasure.

"I still think my old plan would have worked," Naruto grumbled but he made sure to pay attention. And soon he was on the edge of his seat. Sakura was leaning forward and Temari just smirked with pride. Shikamaru was just a natural analytical genius.

* * *

Kakashi did not have a phobia of hospitals, no matter how much every one else insisted that he did. The reason he usually avoided them, wasn't mostly because he hated medical care or needles. If that was the case, he would have never become a ninja, since Shinobi face that type of problem almost everyday. The reason was because it brought back horrible memories that of the past.

When a patient enters the hospital, they don't worry about the entry; instead they fear the fact of not coming back out. It was the sense of death and the memories that pained him when he went. So basically he usually ended up escaping from its binds whenever Kakashi found himself as a patient there.

He stilled his hand and failed to flip the pages of his Icha-Icha Paradise book. But he kept on walking toward the training grounds to keep with the pretense of a distraction caused by his book. Kakashi supposed, they were now ready to attack; he'd only need to wait. He steadied himself for an attack, by subtly pulling out the other hand half-way out of his pocket in order to quickly grab a kunai.

The attack came swiftly, but the silver-haired Jounin blocked it easily. It was a quick direct hit from Naruto, and by the force of the blow and the type of way it was aimed, Kakashi suspected something was up. Were they truly going easy on him on purpose. They could be trying to get him to lose his calmness so he would loose some of his edge, and sneak a blow in; however, he seriously doubted that tactic. It was way too basic and could very easily backfire if they riled him up enough. _No, that couldn't be it. _

Eyes watching carefully from every angle, he kept analyzing the facts, while continuing to block Naruto's every kick and punch. They must be trying to get him to underestimate them. They were faking a disadvantage, in order to get him to get cocky in his attacks. But one must look beneath the underneath. It was dangerous to a ninja if one underestimated their opponent, for one never knew what sort of trickery or hidden ability the other one might hide. Keeping this in mind, Kakashi was wary of the second wave. He knew it wouldn't be too long before either Naruto created clones, or one of the others come to help. And it didn't hurt to watch out for shadows or sources of strong winds ; just in case Shikamaru or Temari used any of their special techniques in the second part of their plan. They weren't using Naruto's plan, that was for sure. But he did not really think they would, so he hadn't thought of a counterattack.

"Naruto, why? Are you really that desperate to see underneath this mask?" Kakashi asked calmly as he continued to thwart the striking assaults. Kakashi hadn't yet pulled out his kunai but he knew before long he might need it to make them quit this onslaught of theirs. He wasn't going to give up without a fight. His mask hid the shame, he carried because of his father. He looked too much like him.

"Why? Because you're way too mysterious, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto responded with a grunt as he barely dodged a upcoming sudden right kick.

But he failed to see his sensei's hard aimed punch toward his chest, in time. Kakashi had done it directly at the same time he kicked, and he responded with humor, " Mysterious? You've known me for years."

The punch hit Naruto hard and slammed him a few meters across. Naruto knew it could have been worse, and he scrambled up and called out, "It's not working!"

Kakashi listened, and heard a sudden rumbling underground. He rushed in a zigzag direction away and knew the stakes had been raised. Sakura must have found out about the plot. And with her monstrous strength he knew he should be wary. If things got a bit too much, he would have to bring out his Sharingan. He just wanted to be at peace but it seemed he would have to pick up the pace and he had a feeling he would have to make more of a serious effort. _What a way to train_, but it would keep him on his toes.

"Kakashi-Sensei! It's time for your physical!" Sakura shouted from some unknown location. She shifted from her spot and scrunched up her gloves as she made a fist with her hands. She was ready to see that mask of his, and while she was at she would force him to take his exam.

With those words from Sakura, reached Kakashi, he shuddered. _Masks and exams. Why were they insisting on such torture? _She was throwing her voice, he sighed knowing that they were pushing it. But he had heard her from her movements. He had always had excellent hearing. _They really were desperate, weren't they? _Kakashi groaned inwardly and gently lifted his Hiati-ate with a slight tug. He knew that Shikamaru was going hard-core against him in order to get back to his normal lazy routine.

* * *

Review and tell me how much you liked it. Reviews make me proud and gets my mind to working. Thanks


	32. Chapter 32

This took a while to get up but at least it is up. Thanks for the reviews. I can no longer see how many people visited and can only see how many reviews have been sent. Please review. It helps the mind.

* * *

The sharp deep red gaze of the Sharingan blazed with a certainty as it swept across the green landscape in order to catch even the slightest miniscule movement. He saw no movement other than where Sakura and Naruto waited. It was times like these, when he wished he had the all seeing eyes of the Byakugan. But he had to make do with what he had.

Naruto was not pleased with this turn of events and he signaled to Sakura for her cue. Sakura grinned and Naruto dodged out of the way when a flying kunai was thrust at him. Sakura smiled and from her hidden position, she started concentrating on sending her chakra to her fists. She poured the chakra carefully, just enough to cause a distraction but not too much too cause any major damage. Large chunks of earth flew everywhere but with his Sharingan, Kakashi leaped out of the way to avoid them.

Naruto tossed a few sharp shurikun at the exact time Sakura threw her kunais, and they both watched as Kakashi easily evaded them by crouching low to the ground. Naruto's deep blue eyes flashed with excitement and he grinned back at Sakura. As long as Kakashi kept his eyes focused on them, he would never notice the sudden ambush from behind. It was almost time for the second part of the plan, and any second now they would all see that mysterious face of his.

Shikamaru hid high up in the greenery of one of Konoha's oak trees, and he waited for the absolute moment when Kakashi would fully concentrate on Naruto and Sakura. When it seemed that the Copy Nin had stopped scanning about, Shikamaru motioned to Temari to head to the village to round up the Fangirls. Temari smirked with her usual smug smile, and Shikamaru found out he couldn't keep his eyes from following her until he couldn't see her anymore.

He turned his attention back to the battle and watched in horror as Naruto got a bit too enthusiastic and tripped over one of the disturbed chunks of earth. Naruto took a sharp nose-dive into the dirt, and as he picked himself off the ground he attempted to wipe some of it off but only succeeded in smearing it all over his face. Later Naruto would say that if he had been in true danger, he would have caught himself before he fell.

Shikamaru tried his best not to laugh, but he couldn't help the slight escaping chuckle that exited his mouth. And with that small chuckle, Shikamaru had given away his position.

Kakashi swished his head in his direction, easily knowing that it would be best to keep Shikamaru in his sights. But it was too late, for Shikamaru had already unleashed his shadow and now was in control.

At that precise moment, Shikamaru knew Temari had to hurry up and he waited a few slight tense moments before he saw a rush of girls following behind the amazing Sand Kuniochi.

It was time, and all watched with mouths open, and eyes wide. Shikamaru quickly switched his Shadow Possession Jutsu to the more advanced Suffocating Darkness Jutsu but edited on how the shadow hands reacted.

The shadows instead of strangling Kakashi, only reached up to his mask with slow and steady pace; however, that would not last for long.

It seemed that Kakashi had a very strong will and was trying his best to force his way out of the Jutsu. Concentrating, Kakashi pushed out his chakra and somehow broke free. He twisted away, with Shikamaru wondering how he even broke out of it. But he shrugged it off with it being Kakashi.

Kakashi leaped about and settled himself between all three, paying only the merest attention on Temari. But that would be his undoing. With the Fangirls trying their best to figure out who to cheer for, Temari whipped out her large fan and smiled as Shikamaru nodded. He always had a back-up plan if the first one went awry.

Kakashi listened in on the movement and was caught in the rapid winds of Temari's onslaught. The winds barely tore at his Jounin vest, but it did cause minor slashes on his sleeves and dark pants. But that was not what caused them to openly gasp. It seemed obvious to everyone that the winds were mostly aimed at the face. They weren't strong enough to injure the skin but it was enough to rip small slices of Kakashi's mask. But sadly, Kakashi had blocked most of the wind strikes with his gloved hands.

And from the hearts floating in the air above the fangirls, it was just barely enough to grab their attention and keep it.

"Kakashi-kun," they whispered quietly to themselves, as they fanned away from their faces to cool their reddened faces off. Kakashi was only pleased about one thing and that was that no one had seen his face completely. He vanished with a quick poof with the girls sighing contently afterwards.

Ironically, the ones who wanted to see his face the most failed in doing so. And Sakura blamed Naruto for it. When Temari had started up the wind display, Naruto had stumbled over to the side and somehow knocked her down exactly when everyone else got to see parts of Kakashi's face.

"You haven't taken your exam!" Sakura shouted after Kakashi hoping for another chance even though she knew it was too late. She quickly switched her gaze to Naruto, who was dragging his sandal into the ground as he smiled sheepishly back at her. He saw the mad look in her eye and quickly ran off.

"Naruto! You better get back here!" Sakura growled loudly as she rushed off after him with her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

Enjoy. And if you like it, leave a review. If you're lazy just add this story to favorites or story alert. Thanks for reading.

* * *

And the chase was on, leaving behind dust clouds in their wake. The others watched as Naruto glanced back and wisely sped up. But that wasn't what caused Shikamaru to start laughing. It was the utter look of complete terror, Naruto had on his face when he realized just how close Sakura was. But Shikamaru couldn't blame him. One punch from the amazing Sakura could just end his life if she didn't calm down in time.

"That was interesting," Shikamaru remarked, glancing about at the terrible destruction that they all had been a part of in some small way. But he knew that if Sakura had used her full strength it would be much worse.

The fangirls had all left, including Ami who conveniently shifted her longing in favor of Kakashi in a matter of seconds after the mask incident.

"They sure do change their minds quite frequently, don't they?" Temari replied with the slightest agitation creeping up in her throaty voice. She folded up her large heavy fan and quickly strapped it securely to her back. Her neck was stiff with tension and she avoided rubbing it; she didn't want him to see how stressed out she truly was.

But somehow Shikamaru sensed it and came up slowly behind her and whispered soothingly into her ear, "Relax, Temari."

Temari closed her eyes, letting her eyelashes gently rest up on her smooth cheeks. She felt his roughened fingers lift a small blond tendril of hair and place it behind her ear, but he wasn't done yet. He moved downward with his warm hands and rubbed one finger down her neck.

She shivered in startled delight as he began to massage the sides of her neck. Every so often, Shikamaru would lazily switch to her shoulders and Temari would lean her back into his wonderful hands. As the tension melted away, he pulled her closer and let her rest in his strong arm with his hands folded across her waist.

But after a few lazy minutes, Shikamaru pulled away with his right hand and carefully tilted her head slightly to one side so he could stroke his fingers against her pale slender neck. Temari stretched her neck a bit more to the side and shuddered and sighed deeply when he bent his head and pressed feather-like kisses to the smooth skin of her neck. Shikamaru pulled away and turned her around to face him.

Sad soulful blue-green eyes met his and he swallowed a sigh. Her duty was over and there was no other reason for her to stay. He wished he could be a reason, but Shikamaru knew she had to head back to her own village. Temari was loyal to her home and that's where she belonged; just like Konohagakure was where he belonged. Shikamaru had to let her go, not that she was his in the first place.

"I guess this is it," he said with a gulp, loosening his grip around her. She pulled out of his arms with a stiffening in her spine. Her eyes burned with sparks, but strangely she did not take out her anger on him.

"I guess we better head straight to the Hokage's office," she commented as she stomped off in a snit in that direction. Shikamaru hurried off after her, and they both silently walked toward the Hokage's.

* * *

Whenever she coughed, Kankuro was there holding her hand while urgently calling for a medic or a nurse to check up on her. Ino would just shake her head as his worries and after the fifth time she could not take it anymore.

"What is your problem. It's just an injury that's almost completely healed!" Ino grumbled pulling away her hand from his suddenly tight grip. She saw how concerned he was and softened her voice, " I like that your worried for me, but the medics said I was fine as long as I have plenty of bed rest. But I hope that some time today, I'll be back home and maybe later go ahead and open back up the flower shop. Oh, I can't remember if I put a closed sign on the outside."

"Ino! You shouldn't even be thinking of something like 're worried about your flower shop?You almost DIED INO!! And I just couldn't take it if something happened before you're completely healed. I never want to let you go again!" Shouted Kankuro in anger as he gripped the bed sheets tightly in his hands before relaxing and stroking Ino's blond hair with his hand. Ino rolled her eyes but allowed him to continue to play with her hair. It was relaxing and she so needed that.

"I love you but you are so stubborn," Ino stated shaking her head from side to side. He grinned at her and answered back with a nice smart aleck remark.

"And perverted, you can't possibly forget that," Kankuro teased his brown eyes laughing with happiness. Ino lifted the hand that she could use and smacked him. He rubbed his head and kept on grinning.

Kankuro looked deep in her eyes and said, " You're mine Ino. Forever and always. I'm never letting you go."

Ino lifted up her face, and Kankuro leaned forward to sweetly kiss her. He was so thrilled that she was alive that he almost kissed her too intently. Ino didn't care, but Kankuro stopped himself. She had her good arm wrapped around his neck and he smiled down at her, meeting her vivid blue eyes.

"Just wait until later for those kisses," Kankuro teased a bit before backing away. Ino pouted but allowed him to escape her clutches. Sometimes he was so annoying, but she loved him anyways. She watched him as he headed out as the medics came back in.

They prodded her and poked her, clamoring all around her but eventually settled down and told her that she just needed some bed rest.

"How long is this going to last?!" she yelled at them. They didn't flinch or anything. Probably because of Tsunade-sama, and Forehead girl.

"As soon as Sakura gets back and checks your progress," one answered as they puffed up her pillow and rearranged the sheets. The others busied themselves by making sure the IV was still connected to her arm.

Ino blew a puff of air out and shouted loudly voicing her frustrations, "You better get here soon! WHERE ARE YOU, SAKURA!?!"

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

Here's the next. I thought this moment with Naruto would be shorter but it's not. My mind kept adding more to it. Thanks for the reviews. I truly appreciate all my readers and reviewers.

* * *

"Naruto! I can't believe you ruined it for me! I was just about to see his face and you blocked me!" Sakura shouted as she held Naruto high up by his collar. She wasn't quite through with throttling him but there was a slight pause when she thought she heard her name being called. She glanced around and shrugged.

But that moment gave Naruto a chance to get a breath and speak up while slightly choking on the first word, "W-what about that physical exam for Kakashi? He still hasn't got that done yet."

Naruto caught his breath and relaxed as she eased up on the pressure around his throat. Sakura relaxed and smiled brightly and replied, "That's right! He's still due for that physical exam. That's one more chance to see his face. And by the looks those fangirls had on their faces, it will be worth it even if trying to get him to come to the hospital takes a while."

"Yep, and you'll be the first one in our team to see it," Naruto added trying to get out of any more beatings. With a smiling on her face he knew that he was almost off the hook. But he knew it could easily get worse.

"Yeah, and over the years that money Team Seven has put on who gets to see if first will be all mine. I'm so glad I'm a medic! No one else will be able to see unless they have any type of authority that I have."

Naruto realized that if Sakura actually won the bet, he would be completely broke. That was never a good thing. He'd have to do a lot more missions to get his frog pouch filled back up again.

"Oh and speaking of hospitals, I almost forgot to get back to there. If Ino's feeling better, she can't be signed out unless I give the say so," Sakura registered letting go and letting Naruto land directly on his bottom on the ground. Sakura rushed off towards the hospital with a bright smile on her face while Naruto gently rubbed the red marks around his neck.

"Why is it that I always get into situations like this?" Naruto shouted loudly to himself, even though it was apparent that his words reached more than just his own ears. He stood up, swiping at the dust coating his still bright orange jumpsuit.

"It might be because you always seem to cause trouble for others," a cool deep male voice answered from somewhere near by. Naruto turned around to find where the voice was coming from but he still didn't see him. Naruto glanced both left and right but there was no sign of the owner of that voice.

"Where in the heck are you?" Naruto asked shielding his eyes from the glaring sun as it shone directly in his face. The owner of the voice tapped him on the shoulder and Naruto yelped and quickly spun around startled. He landed right back on his rear as he fell backwards.

"I'm right here," Hatake Kakashi responded stepping out of the shadows with a fresh new silk mask back on the lower half of his face. Kakashi stared intently at Naruto and continued on once Naruto stood back up, "I didn't appreciate your desperate efforts to take off my mask; thankfully I covered most of my face with my hand, so there's no need to worry about what kind of torture to inflict on you."

Kakashi added that last part to reassure Naruto but obviously that did not work, since Naruto was still shaking with a fearful expression on his whiskered face. So the Mirror Ninja decided to try once more, " It's okay Naruto. After all, Sakura has throttled you enough already."

Relieved, Naruto settled down and started to look sheepishly as he started to ramble, " That's a relief. . . I thought you were going to take it out on us during training later today. I don't think I could survive if you made us run any more laps than usual or make us do more push-ups or sit-ups. But you have to admit it was cool on how we humiliated you. I mean it had to be so embarrassing to-." Naruto quickly stopped as he felt a sudden chill in the air with a hint of killer intent.

Kakashi was not looking pleased and Naruto realized he shouldn't have said that. And it didn't help that he had rambled on about how Kakashi could easily take it out on them during training. He was in major trouble even more so than a few minutes earlier when Sakura was beating the snot out of him. Sakura used chakra for exquisite pain, but Kakashi not only knew how to torture a victim but also on how to give mental pain. Who knew what would happen during training later?"

"I suggest you should take it in mind that I did not fight you as hard as I should have. I could have used more of my techniques or used the type of style I only use on S-Rank missions. But I did not, because I knew that the fight was my training you on mainly Taijutsu," Kakashi stated carefully remembering his earlier years as an Anbu, "Earlier I might have given you the roughest battle of your life but I did not."

All the points that Kakashi was pointing out made a lot of sense. Naruto couldn't recall Kakashi doing any major type of Jutsu or any basic type of Jutsu. And then he realized that Kakashi had just simply been playing with them. And by the looks Kakashi was giving him, he was going to take it out on both Sakura and him later.

"Well. . .Gotta go, Kakashi Sensei" Naruto yelled rushing farther away while looking back to see if he was following. Kakashi rolled his eyes at Naruto's antics; Kakashi knew that he was going to feel a lot more happier after training today so he began to whistle as he pulled out his special and very precious book.

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

" Tsunade-Sama," Temari greeted respectfully as she gently leaned forward in a polite bow. Shikamaru leaned near the entryway and just stood there. Tsunade did not know what to think but she didn't think it would be good.

"What is it?" Lady Tsunade asked wondering why these two were even in here. Only two more weeks were left before she would win that bet against Jiraiya. She hated it when she lost but that wasn't gonna happen this time.

"The mission is complete. The Fangirls have stopped bothering Shikamaru, and there no need for me to stay on," Temari responded almost robotically. She hid her anger well, but Shikamaru still noticed her hands were still clenched firmly into two fists.

"WHAT?HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!! I mean . . ." Tsunade calmed herself down and cleared her throat, "Very well. . . You can be dismissed."

Perplexed by Tsunade's loud reaction, Temari shot a glance at Shikamaru who in return shrugged. Who knew why the Hokage was like that? Shikamaru shook his head and attempted to open the door for Temari but she ignored him and just yanked the handle from him and exited with a pulsing anger in her every step.

And just as Shikamaru to follow, his nose rammed into the door since she had just shut it behind her. Shikamaru quickly reopened it and headed after the angry Temari.

* * *

"What's your problem?" Shikamaru asked as he held his nose, hoping that it wouldn't began to bleed. She just glared at him and he asked, "Why did you slam the door in my face?"

"I guess even a genius like you can't figure it out. I'm going to go find my brother and tell him I'm leaving. You can follow, for all I care," Temari curtly replied in a angry snit as she walked closer to the hospital. Shikamaru did not want to make her any angrier so he just followed behind her silently until they ran into Sakura.

"Oh, hi guys. Are you heading back to the hospital? I just got back from almost killing Naruto. Ino should be fine by now," Sakura addressed the two of them. Something was different, but Sakura was way too busy to properly notice that those two were having a bit of a difficulty, "But she can't leave unless I sign her out."

"I'll come with you," Temari replied intentionally leaving out Shikamaru in her answer as she walked alongside Sakura. Shikamaru stayed directly behind the two girls, "After all I got to talk to my brother before I leave for Suna."

"What?!" Sakura blurted out with shock. She looked from Temari's face to Shikamaru and realized they were having a fight. Or a couple's spat. Either way, Temari was intent on ignoring Shikamaru for some odd reason that she couldn't even began to think about. She saw they were just outside the Medical Center and jerked them both inside.

"Let's just visit Ino and Kankuro," Sakura said nervously hoping they would not explain any further. She didn't want to hear how the most perfect couple could easily break apart. That would be just too depressing to hear.

* * *

Ino was just about ready to rip out that stupid IV from her arm. If Kankuro had been out of the room, Ino would have done it. But he was there and because of that reason alone she refrained from doing so.

However if one more nurse entered her room just to inform her that she couldn't leave until Sakura gave permission, Ino was going to throw something. Ino eyed the white glass vase sitting upon the dresser and just smiled mischievously.

When she heard the slight sound of the door sliding open, Ino reached out her arms towards the vase, but stopped when she realized exactly who it was.

"Finally!" Ino exclaimed, her whole entire face lighting up with joy as Sakura entered the room while followed by the appearance of Shikamaru and Temari.

"I'm not even going to ask," Sakura declared watching as Ino quickly placed her hands back to her lap, without any sign of guilt revealed on her face, while Kankuro rolled his eyes at the absence of that emotion.

Sakura went through the usual medical procedures, making extra sure everything was healing as properly as it should. When she was finished, she picked up the patient clipboard tacked at the end of the bed, and wrote a short report detailing on how well Ino was doing. Sakura signed her name to the attached release form, and as a clever afterthought added the words 'Bed-rest' with her signature.

"I'm free," Ino exclaimed cheerfully, yanking the clipboard from Sakura's arms and Ino blew some of her blond bangs out of her eyes and stared at Sakura with indignation as she read those last words.

"Even if you leave the hospital, that doesn't mean you can be up and about. You're still healing, even if most of your injuries were repaired with healing chakra during the surgery," Sakura admonished, tucking some strands of her pink hair behind one ear as she informed Ino, " So when you're taken home, you are to rest and stay in bed for a few days. No excuses, Ino."

"Oh, all right. . . I guess," Ino answered crossing her arms and looking toward where Shikamaru and Temari stood beside the door. Their attitude toward each other was making her curious and she quickly decided to solve her curiosity by asking, "What are you two doing here, besides coming to see if I was okay?"

"Um- I just need to speak with Kankuro. . ." Temari explained walking out of the room, while waiting for Kankuro. Shikamaru sighed and looked toward Ino was just waiting for more of an explanation. . . _This was going to be so troublesome._

"Kankuro, are you going to stay here for a bit?" Temari asked slowly, watching as Kankuro's expression changed to one of confusion. So before he asked her, she added some information to explain why she asked, "I'm going back home. My mission to protect Shika . . . I mean Shikamaru, is over."

Kankuro's eyes widened with realization and he gazed at his sister who avoided his eyes ask he asked his question, "Why? Aren't you in love with him?"

"Don't ask me that!" Temari shouted back, before quieting her voice, " I'm not sure of anything, let alone if I love him. I'm not sure if he even loves me, for heavens sake."

Kankuro paused a for a few moments, letting a strange calming silence take over. He looked at the startling hurt in his sister's eyes and he wanted to hurt Shikamaru for causing the pain shown there. But Kankuro had a feeling that Temari would never allow that to happen. He watched as Shikamaru exited Ino's room, and Kankuro realized that Shikamaru had the same emotion deep in his own eyes. Both of them were hurting but they didn't know what to say to each other, once the protection mission was completed.

"Well, when you get back home, tell Gaara I'll be back in a few days or so. I got to keep a close eye on Ino or otherwise she might reopen a few of her wounds," Kankuro chuckled as he pulled Temari into a sibling hug, "And try to get him to start dating or something. He's always too serious."

"I will," Temari responded back, before glancing at Shikamaru once more before heading out. Shikamaru didn't even attempt to pursue her, but he let his eyes follow her until she was completely out of sight. He didn't follow Temari to the gates for he feared he would break down crying.


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next story. And by the way, yesterday which was the eighteenth of November was my birthday. How cool is that? Enjoy the story.

* * *

With every slow fateful step closer to the gates, a lone tear would smear and leave a small wet stain upon the cold ground. It hurt so very much inside, but her mind told her to continue even though her heart screamed to turn around and run back to him. Temari discovered in those small instances that she loved him with all her heart, but there was only one problem. He didn't love her back. . .

Her bright blue-green eyes turned into a dull almost lifeless color and she continued to walk forward even though she had to force herself to walk through the open green gates. And as she left Konoha, she wondered why love was always so very painful when it was only one-sided. Temari answered that thought with a impatient but bitter reply.

"It's due to the fact that unrequited love means that no matter what the other person will never love you, no matter what you say or do about it," Temari answered herself, wondering what kind of torture others faced when the person they loved fell in love with someone else, "If that happens, I don't know how much more damage to my heart that would do."

Her heart felt heavy and she kept holding the pieces together no matter how hard it was to keep moving forward with her feet. Every so often Temari would feel her heart trying to tug with all its might away from her destination but she would quickly drag it back and yank it forward again. Would this be how Temari would feel for the rest of her life? She hoped desperately that it would only be temporary and she had always heard the saying that time heals all wounds. Who knows, maybe it could also heal heart-aches.

"Bye, Shikamaru," She mumbled under her breath, as warm salty tears left a worn trail upon both cheeks. Temari glanced high into the sky and heard the slight whistling noise from the wind.

It was picking up speed, and the clouds were fiercely turning a huge smoky color. It turned even darker and bleak, and she heard a slight rolling sound of thunder off in the distance. And she figured that it was fitting, especially on the way she felt today. She managed a small bitter smile, feeling the cold drenching rain as she leaned into it's icy wetness. She stood still for a few moments, letting the rain wash away her pain and her resentment of what could have been. It soaked all the way through to the bone, but she didn't move from where she was. When it had thoroughly rinsed away most of the bitterness and loneliness, she began walking in rhythm to the slow beating of the rain as it hit against the trees and trails. It soothed her sorrows, but didn't completely take it away. And she was fine with that, even if she wished she could forget. The pounding of the rain kept beating upon her worn weary shoulders, but Temari didn't pick up speed to get out of it until she heard the loud crack of lightening which lit the sky with a piercing blindness.

"Time to stop dawdling and start moving," Temari mumbled to herself, as she started to run toward her homeland. The thunder roared a few times and every so often, another flashing strike of light would light the sky with an almost pale and eerily yellow, as she swiftly continued on her long way home. . .

* * *

As Temari left, Shikamaru just stood around, and looking toward the sky. He knew it was about to storm. He had watched clouds for years, and he knew instantly when it was going to rain, by simply glancing upwards. But it wasn't rain that first ran down his cheeks. Shikamaru denied the fact that he was crying, but when he remembered the nickname Temari used for him, Shikamaru closed his eyes and started to sob as the words flickered through his complex mind.

"Crybaby," He choked, letting the rain mingle with his own tears. He didn't wipe them away himself, but let the raindrops wash them from his face. . .

Kankuro stood there silently, letting the Leaf Shinobi stay in the rain for a bit. He sighed and walked back toward the Medical building to tell Ino that they would have to wait a bit until the rain stopped. He was going to love that impatient expression she would have on her face. He entered and saw Ino quietly staring out at the window, registering the fact that it was raining.

"He loves her, doesn't he?" She asked quietly, twisting her head toward him. Ino wasn't supposed to get out of bed on her own, yet there she was standing at the window. Kankuro's brown eyes darkened with concern and he rushed to her side. She didn't argue with him about being strong enough to stand on her own, but simply leaned against his shoulder as his arm came around her. He nudged her closer to the bed and she followed without a word.

"Yes, he does," Kankuro replied back softly to her question from earlier. As they both sat on the bed, with their hands entwined together lovingly, Ino smiled sadly and glanced over toward her love before returning her gaze to their clasped hands.

"But we're together and I'm happy about that," Ino mentioned in passing, " even if I feel guilty that we're happy and they're not."

"I love you, Ino," Kankuro said comfortingly as he gently squeezed her hand. He never knew he would be this happy, and given the choice he would go through all the pain and experience again just to be with her.

"And I you," Ino answered sweetly smiling with love in her eyes before turning towards him, "What happens when you go back to Suna? Will we be torn apart again? I don't think I can take it if that happens again!"

" Don't worry," Kankuro teased with a grin as he lifted her hand to his mouth for a kiss, "I got a plan for that."

"It better not be perverted! I know how you are!" Ino reprimanded which caused Kankuro to laugh out loud. He glanced toward where the sun was about to come up alongside a rainbow. He would have never guessed that the storm would have ended so quickly.

"You'll just have to find out," Kankuro answered suggestively as he smiled seductively. He quickly received a smack for that comment.

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

Enjoy. It took a while because Gaara was stubborn enough to insist more of himself into the storyline. But I finally got this chapter published and I thank all of you who has read or reviewed this story. This story has a few more chapters to go and I hope I do them as well as I have so far.

* * *

The wind whistled and howled out longing sighs as it whipped and tossed up particles of sand in every which way. The stern green-eyed Kazekage watched as dark clouds swallowed the pale yellow moon up above. He blinked twice and looked toward where a figure was coming up to Sunagakure. Gaara picked himself up from the rooftop and met the visitor at the main entrance. He was surprised to see Temari standing there with a fiery look in her eyes that told him not to question her about why she had returned so soon.

"Where is Kankuro?" He asked emotionless without even bothering to look towards her as he spoke.

"Do you remember, Ino? The girl with the long blond hair? She's his new girlfriend and he watching over while she heals from a recent injury of hers," Temari replied, taking her fan off and placing it in front of her as felt a slight relief at being home. It had been three long days but it was worth the journey from Konoha to be home again, "Kankuro said he'll be back in a few days, so in the meantime you need to hurry up and start dating."

Gaara listened carefully to her serious answer and narrowed his pale green eyes at that last little bit. The dark bands around his eyes were still as dark as ever, since he still never slept at night. He ignored the last comment of Kankuro's, turned and walked away with Temari walking directly behind him. Normally she would be strolling along directly behind him, and he was curious but not enough to inquire why. It would be ridiculous to ask a question in which he would not get a straight answer. So Gaara also did not question the fact that there was a sad lonely look in her eyes. But he knew that if she wanted someone to talk to, she would ask him.

* * *

The cold harsh biting wind of Suna blew at his blood-red hair and gently lifted a few strands away from the deep red symbol of love on the left side of his forehead, yet he did not go inside. Instead Gaara stayed outside, not wanting to hear the heart-broken sobs that came from within his sister's room every evening. He noted with annoyance that Temari had yet to visit with him and talk with him. Gaara was curious about what happened and it didn't hurt that he had begun to learn listening skills from his time as the Kazekage. It had been a few days since she came home and she always woke up with red rimmed eyes filled with pain while he waited for her to open up to him. He couldn't stay patient for too long.

"Hey, Gaara. I want to ask you something," the sniffling voice of Temari informed him. The Kazekage didn't bother to turn around and he heard her as she crept up beside him and sat next to him on the roof top.

"What is it?" Gaara responded, his expression not changing a bit even if he had been waiting for her to speak up ages ago. But he was well practiced at the art of indifference.

Temari rubbed at her eyes and sighed as she stared up at the sparkling stars twinkling back at her. She stared up at them as if she was hoping that if she stared long enough she would get some sort of solution to her woes. But it seemed the answer was hiding from her, for Temari still had no clue where to even start. She wondered about why she was even watching the stars, and her eyes started to water as she thought about how Shikamaru was always caught gazing up the fluffy clouds in the sky.

"What is love? What's it all about?" Temari asked with all her heart and hope echoing after her words. Gaara's green gaze flickered over to her and he stood up and stared remotely at the bright moon. Temari just wasn't ready to confide in him just yet. But he answered her questions with wisdom beyond his years.

"They say that love is really worth fighting for; being brave for; risking everything for. But as for a definition, I have no answer," Gaara said quite seriously sounding as if he had once thought of the meaning long ago, "It's something so precious that you never ever want to let it go."

"Is that what love is? Something so beautiful that people would do anything to have it?" Temari asked thinking of so many confusing issues that her mind started to hurt right along side her heart, "I love Shikamaru, and I don't know what to do. I hold it all in and I just can't seem to tell him how I feel. What would you do?"

"The walls surrounding you are keeping out the fear but it also keeps out any hope. Doing nothing will only bring greater pain," Gaara responded with great wisdom, not quite used to the familiarity at the way they were speaking to one another, "Don't give in to your doubts, or you'll fall."

"Thanks, I think. . ." Temari said smiling a tearful smile, wondering if Gaara would allow a hug from her. Probably not, but she was going to give him one anyways.

She hugged him, even though he stiffened with shock. He wouldn't relax enough to return the hug, but Temari didn't care. She so rarely got a chance to hug her younger brother and it was high time he started acting like a proper sibling. She released him and she saw how he was quite relieved that she had stopped. Temari shrugged wondering if Gaara would ever get used to hugs from family.

Blue-green eyes flashing with worry, she hoped she would be brave enough to go back. It would take all her determination and courage to be able to go back there and explain to Shikamaru why she had left in such a snit. He probably wouldn't even feel the same way towards her. Maybe Temari would gather enough courage to face him. And that was a big maybe.


	38. Chapter 38

Enjoy. It's a lot longer than I thought it would be but here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and the many readers.

* * *

"C'mon and tell me already. I really want to know," Ino whined as Kankuro just laughed and shook his head. She pouted with shining tears in her eyes, reminding him of a little lost puppy he had found years ago. But he wasn't going to give in to her pouts just yet. He was almost done with his little surprise but not quite yet.

"You just got to wait a little longer, Ino. But I got to make sure nothing goes wrong to spoil it," Kankuro teased smiling at Ino who sulked with her sad blue eyes, "So I'll see you in a little bit."

With curious eyes, Ino watched as her boyfriend walked off and even though she was almost dying to know what the secret he was keeping, she made sure not to follow. At least not without giving him a head start. She snickered dryly to herself and waited until a few moments passed. And then she was off tracking Kankuro.

But it was a lot harder than it seemed. It was as if Kankuro had anticipated that she would follow him. Blond hair flying as she leaped from building to building, she eventually stopped and stomped her feet with agitation. She stood on her tiptoes to try to peek over the next building but it was as if he had vanished. Ino pouted and sighed.

"I guess it's gonna stay a secret isn't it?" Ino griped, as she hopped down and landed right next to a startled Kiba whose large dog barked a greeting.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked getting his heartbeat back to it's usual rhythm. He petted Akamaru and looked at Ino who eyed him with curiosity. Ino studied him, searching his face to make sure that Kiba was truly joking with her or not. He looked confused, but that could have easily been faked in order to hide his knowledge of Kankuro's plan.

"Do you honestly don't know? I mean, Kankuro must have mentioned the surprise he's planning to someone," Ino insisted, grabbing Kiba's shoulders and shaking him which caused his hood to fall backwards, "Do you know something or not?!"

Kiba suddenly realized what she was asking about, and smiled a knowing smile. He glanced over at Akamaru and asked, "Do you think I should tell her?"

Akamaru's soft brown doggy eyes looked towards Ino and he barked back. Kiba laughed and pulled his hood back into place and stared at Ino with a slight smirk, "Sorry Ino, but it's a surprise. But I bet you're gonna love it. Even Akamaru thinks so. Isn't that right, boy?"

Akamaru yipped and Kiba walked off with Ino staring after them with an evil glare. She stomped her feet and with impatience shouted after them, "Well he better hurry, because I hate waiting!"

Ino looked down at her feet and brushed away the blond strands of hair that got in her face. She couldn't help it. She was just so excited about what Kankuro was going to do. The bad part was she had no clue to what that surprise even was.

* * *

Choji had finally come back from some kind of cooking festival and Shikamaru was glad to see him, but he still didn't feel the same as before. Choji had noted this and would gently talk with Shikamaru and listen while he snacked on his barbecue chips.

"What happened when I was gone? It's obvious that you sigh a whole lot more nowadays," Choji asked carefully studying Shikamaru's sad expression. Choji had found out that Ino had new boyfriend but he was glad that she was happy even if he had wished her for his own. But Team Ten would always stick together even when they grow old and withered. Just like their parents. Well the parents were getting older anyways.

"Well, you know Ino and Kankuro got together. And Temari and I half-way got together," Shikamaru sighed once more playing with a blade of grass and avoiding glancing up at the clouds. That wasn't like him and he knew that his friend knew something was up.

Shikamaru heard a loud sounding voice, and his heart lurched with a spark of hope. But it faded when he listened a bit longer and discovered that it wasn't Temari's voice. There was a desperate plea in his heart and it ached so much to see her. Even if it was just for a moment. Without a single warning, one lone tear raced gently down his face but he didn't bother to swipe it away. Choji glanced over and noticed the tears that dripped from his best friend's face but he didn't say a word. It was about time for Shikamaru to finally to break down, for it wasn't healthy to keep all his sorrow bundled up inside him.

"You've noticed that lately I haven't been talking as much or saying my usual comments. It's because with every word I speak, I feel my throat clogging up and I don't want to cry," Shikamaru enlightened as he plucked a single blade of green from the meadow, "I love Temari and that's all there is to it."

"Well-" Choji advised as he chomped on a chip, " You need to go tell her. She might not know it. Who knows she might even admit she loves you too. After all I've seen you together before on when you were examiner and her guide. You just seem perfect together."

" You're right, as usual. But there has to be a actual reason to visit her, before Tsunade-Sama would even began to let me go," he responded trying so hard to keep his voice steady as Choji left him thinking.

"Well, I'll see you later. My dad wants to see me for something. Maybe a new Jutsu or something," Choji waved with a huge grin as he walked off. Those words made him remember a conversation of long ago, right after the Chuunin Exams. It was a simple little talk, but Choji thought the world of how Shikamaru cheered him up.

"_**You're a funny guy Shikamaru and you're smart. I know you're more amazing then that Neji guy," Choji remarked feeling all together gloomy as he talked with his best friend.**_

"_**Really? That never crossed my mind. I'm just me," Shika responded slowly glancing over at Choji and pondering over what was just said. He had truly had never really thought about it.**_

"_**Think about it. You're the only one who became a Chuunin after this last exam," Choji answered trying to show Shikamaru he was a lot better than some of those others and that he had potential to be great.**_

"_**But if we went at it, you might be stronger. Right? I might have given up if I went against you," Shikamaru lazily answered seeing that Choji was feeling disappointed in himself.**_

"_**But Asuma just told me all I do is eat!" Choji replied feeling despair at the thought. He frowned and shook his head. **_

"_**Like, I said, I'm me and you're you. Who's this or that doesn't matter. Don't worry about what Asuma said. Just be yourself," Shikamaru responded truthfully, staring straight ahead as Choji smiled and felt cheerful and happy once again. He felt like crying with such happiness but he didn't.**_

"_**I'll see you! I gotta go. Dad's talking about showing me some new move or something," Shikamaru walked off, leaving Choji thinking that Shikamaru was a good friend as he smiled joyfully.**_

Choji smiled at the memories and hoped that Shikamaru would be all right. He didn't like seeing his friend in such torment. He didn't think anyone would.

Shikamaru watched his best friend leave, and smiled as best as he could. But his heart wasn't in it. He truly did not want to cry but he couldn't stop himself. He broke down then and there and just couldn't stop even though he tried long and hard.

"I got to get a hold of myself," He sobbed, not bothering to duck his head in his hands. Tears dripped faster and harder and created a small puddle on the ground, turning the dry dirt into dark wet mud. He just didn't have the strength or the energy to even lift his hands up to his face. Shikamaru's heart was in that much torment and torture as he had visions of the time Temari had spent with him.

* * *


	39. Chapter 39

Enjoy. I think I might have over done it with the descriptions but here is the next chapter.

* * *

Wisely, Kankuro quietly put down the huge box which was tied with a purple velvet bow and snuck carefully behind Ino. Ino shrieked with delight, as strong arms swooped in behind her and lifted her high into the air and spun her around. She giggled right along with Kankuro's deep laughter which still echoed in her ears even when he stopped to gaze up at her. Kankuro, wasn't wearing his Kabuki Face Paint, so she figured he must have washed it off before coming back to her. He gently lowered her and pulled her against his warm chest while her feet touched the ground. She slowly raised her arms and laid them on his shoulders and leaned in, her blue eyes never leaving his until she closed them when she felt the first touch of his lips on hers. It was a simple kiss, but it was so sweet and so full of love and caring that she never wanted it to end. But like all kisses, it had to end and she reluctantly let him let go.

"Are you ready for your surprise? Well at least the first part- the most important part," Kankuro asked twinkling merriment in his deep brown eyes. He easily scooped up the very pretty package and watched as Ino's eyes widened with curiosity. Grinning from ear to ear with impatience, he watched as she unraveled the bow and with time-consuming effort pulled it free from the box. He frowned, thinking that she sure was taking her sweet time about it. He glanced up to her face, and saw a bright big teasing smile.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Ino guessed cheerfully smiling straight back at Kankuro as he raised one eyebrow. He shook his head and smiled back at her. He had noticed he did a lot more smiling nowadays and it was all thanks to Ino. He just loved her and being around her made the day seem bright and sunny.

Ino looked down at the box and bit her lip as she gently lifted the lid. It was as if what was inside was so fragile, that if she yanked it right off, the magic would be lost forever. But with every higher she rose it, the more like it was the sun shining with such hope and love that she almost didn't want to spoil the kept magic by peeking. But that was just silly, and she chuckled lightly to herself at the thoughts that raced through her mind.

Ino lifted it off all the way, and was about to hand the lid to Kankuro, when she realized just exactly what was inside. She dropped the lid, and it crashed and shuddered to a stop. She could hear nothing but a slight far off ringing in her ear as she stared with shock at what she was holding between her hands. Ino lifted the worn but ever precious and cared for garment out of the box and pulled it tightly towards herself and squeezed, as small tears dripped. But when she heard a faint rich cling clatter to the ground, she spun around and saw a brilliant sparkle that cried out from the harsh treatment it had received. The Yamanaka female bent low to the ground and delicately picked it up as she hugged the dress with her other hand to her chest.

"Do you like it?" Kankuro quietly asked staring straight at Ino, with hesitant and fearful eyes of golden brown. Ino switched her gaze from the beautiful diamond ring she held to the very familiar gown she hadn't seen in years.

It was old yet so very important to every member of her family. It was a beautiful and very elegant pure white wedding Kimono which had been handed down over the ages instead of made into futon bedding. She closed her fingers around the ring and watched as glistened as the sunlight hit it. She looked at the bottom of box Kankuro had caught when she had lifted the dress out of it, and saw the two traditional polished golden combs, the sharp and deadly Kaiken blade which was carefully wrapped up in tissue and the tired and a worn Haloseko purse sack.

" Where did you get all this?" She breathed as she stared down at the wedding accessories. There was no traditional fan to go with it but she didn't care. They would buy one later on.

"Your mother brought it down from the attic. But there wasn't a fan in there because it got lost a long time ago. But I'm gonna ask Temari to see if she has a miniature fans of hers," Kankuro explained smiling at her knowing that she would love that idea of having a fan of Suna's where the best fans were made, " I asked your father for permission to marry you and your mother rushed upstairs to get it."

" I can't believe you got my dad to agree to it!" Ino shouted before rushing straight toward him and hugging him as joyful tears flew down her cheek, "I love you so much!"

"So what is it? What's your answer?" Kankuro smugly asked as he responded to her hug and wrapped his arms around her with the box left forgotten beside him. Ino stopped her actions and lifted her head to glare at him with feigned anger. But he instantly recognize it as fake and just smiled down at her.

"What do you think it is, you pervert!?" Ino muttered loudly as she lowered her head for a moment before whispering a word into his ear. It tickled, as her breath hit his neck, and he was filled with utter joy and happiness. Kankuro eased her away with a grin and slid the lovely engagement ring on her left ring finger. He grabbed her hand and Ino placed her other hand on his heart as he held her the hand with the ring tightly in his grip. Wherever the Engagement party would be held, Temari and Shikamaru would have to come and they would meet again. But Ino had said a treasured yes and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *


	40. Chapter 40

Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and the readers.

* * *

Shikamaru was feeling a bit better. Sure, it wasn't his normal attitude yet, but he had heard that time heals all wounds. He was slowly returning to his gentle and calm state of mind. Even though, most just called it pure laziness. Earlier in the week, he had attempted to be busy all the time, so he would have no time to think but it didn't help all that much since it pushed all those thoughts into his dreams at night. And the day he had cried while talking with Choji, had just happened to be the day after a particular sad memory of Temari. He just couldn't help it; that day it had just came out unexpectedly.

"Who am I fooling? I'm still in denial," He sighed leaning back against the trees, staring up at the skies at an attempt at normalcy, "Trying to argue with myself is way too troublesome. It doesn't even make much sense."

Quietly Shikamaru gazed up at the sky, smiling a bit, hoping with all his heart that Temari was happy whatever happens in the future. As long as she was happy he would be okay with things; actually it would be the only way he would let go. If there was some hint that she was sad and missed him, Shikamaru would do whatever it took to get her back. He loved her so much and he hoped things were going all right for her. Shikamaru closed his eyes and decided to rest for a bit. But his relaxation didn't last as long as he would have liked.

"Shikamaru! Have you heard? Ino is engaged to Kankuro! They're getting married! I mean truly and really married! Are you even listening to even a word I'm saying? Ugh. . . You better show up for the engagement party or Ino will bug me," demanded a loud and obviously very female voice that belonged to Naruto's emerald green eyed teammate Sakura. But Shikamaru heard every word and smiled as he heard her footstep disappear. He knew those two belonged with one another; after all who else would be able to handle Ino's very volatile temper?

Shikamaru's lazy eyes widened and he came to the sudden understanding of what could be done. If Kankuro was getting married, that would mean that Temari would have to come to his engagement party since she was his sister. She would feel obliged to show up and that could easily work in his favor. Standing up and straightening his shoulders and lifting his chin into a determined position, Shikamaru grinned knowing that if things went well, it could change his whole life for the better. It would make it that much more troublesome but trouble did make life more interesting. And eventually satisfying knowing how well one worked before coming to the spectacular end result.

Shikamaru wasn't quite sue exactly when he had changed his mind, but he had, and he was willing to do anything to get her to stay with him. There had to be some sort of reason for Temari to be willing to stay. Even if at first he hadn't believed that there was one. But love had to be a strong enough reason; it just had to be. But first things first; Shikamaru had to figure out exactly when the engagement party would start and where. After all he wouldn't want to miss it for the world.

* * *

"WHAT?!!"

Gaara slightly winced at the sound, which clearly reminded him about how loud Uzumaki Naruto usually was. But Kankuro had warned him that a females voice rising as loud as the local Konoha idiot, whoever that was, would mean danger far more serious than simply busting one's ear drums. He pretended not to be alarmed by his sister's voice and repeated what he had learned in a recent message sent from Konoha.

"Kankuro is to be married," Gaara repeated before he continued with the message that she had interrupted, " His engagement party will be held in Konoha and as his sibling we must attend. I will get someone to cover for me here while I go. The advisors can take care of things but I'll need someone to watch over them. Baki can do that quite easily and will have to make daily reports back to me."

"Wait I have to go back there where he is?!" Temari half-shouted trying to make herself heard over Gaara's cold and icy words. It wasn't that he voice them loudly, but his voice demanded obedience and respect which was harder than it seemed to overcome the ancient fear she had carried for him over the years. It had faded but sometimes it would pop up every now and again.

"Of course you do. It's common courtesy to visit a one's sibling's reception. And you don't want to make that mistake," Gaara stated coldly, not intending his words to be considered a question. They were an order, pure and simple.

"I didn't mean it like that! I mean- Shikamaru's going to be there and he's gonna get on my nerves," Temari answered hesitatingly wondering if that was a good excuse or not. But obviously Gaara saw through her lie; not only because she had told him what she felt for Shikamaru, but because he knew how to tell when a person was lying to him.

"I know you didn't, but either way we still have to go. I'm not going to ask you to go," Gaara said quite calmly, which rose Temari's hopes, "Because I'm ordering you to go."

Temari sighed and thought that she should have known that he would have dashed her hopes like that. He was a younger brother, but also a stubborn one. She rolled her eyes and headed to her room, knowing that his words were a dismissal to get ready. Oh, she was going to hate wearing a kimono but at a event like this, it was needed. Temari was at least thankful, that as a ninja she would be allowed to carry her usual large and shiny fan along with her.

* * *


	41. Chapter 41

Naruto had been put through pure torture over the last few days during training. At which Kakashi replied was his very much deserved punishment when Naruto had thought to complain about the severity to him after the first exhausting moment. And to make things worse, Sakura had gotten off free, because she had hospital shifts right in row on those days with Baa-Chan.

And to his dismay, it appeared to him that Ino's engagement Party would be the same, only a different sort of torture. With a scowling pout on his whiskered face, Naruto pulled at the black and blue Kimono he was forced to wear which ironically enough made him reflect on the thought of some of the nastier bruises he had received during training, when he had tripped and landed hard upon some very oddly shaped rocks.

"Why is there not any orange Kimono's?" Naruto grumbled to himself as he pulled at the silk fabric wondering why such a cool color would not be made into a Kimono.

"It's because they hid them all. They're getting tired of you always wearing orange, dobe," remarked Sasuke wearing a deep dark blue Kimono that looked almost black. He looked indifferent and cold-hearted even though he wasn't as much anymore.

"Who asked you, teme?" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, already getting riled up at him. He glared harshly at Sasuke who promptly just ignored his look and walked off with his usual bored expression. Naruto scoffed at his abrupt departure and scowled even deeper.

He saw Sakura headed his way and he glowered at her, not bothering to notice her elegant reddish-pink kimono or the fact that her vivid pink hair was slightly curled about her nape. She came closer and narrowed her green eyes at his scowling expression.

"Don't you give me that look," Sakura growled low in her voice, her green eyes flashing with irritation, "Tsunade-Sama punished me also because of the consequences of our actions affected the outcome of her stupid bet," Seeing that he was dumbfounded, she willed herself to forget about her urge to strange him and added tightly, "She lost a bet."

"I knew that," Naruto said indignantly, even though he hadn't understood at all. But seeing her shake her head at his antics, he figured she knew he was faking knowing what her words meant. He grinned sheepishly and realized how pretty Sakura looked, "You look very pretty, Sakura."

"You're not getting out of it that quickly," She responded glancing towards the door and spotting a very lazy guy waiting close by the door as if expecting someone. Sakura's eyes lit up and she headed in that direction to ask if Shikamaru was waiting for Temari. But she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder that stopped her. Sakura turned around thinking it was Naruto, and discovered it was Kakashi-Sensei who had tapped her on the shoulder with his gloved hand. Naruto had vanished, but she didn't blame him if training had been truly been that bad. Sakura glanced back at Kakashi-Sensei and noted that he wore a dark grey Kimono which was a couple shades darker than his silver hair, but he still wore his natural silk black mask. But he didn't have his headband over the left eye; instead, some of his hair covered it.

"Don't," he said calmly, as he pointed towards the entrance with his long slender finger in order to get her eyes to focus on the target person, "He might look like he doesn't care if Temari shows up or not, but you can see that his shoulders are slightly tense. That's because he doesn't know she's going to come or not."

Sakura stared at Shikamaru and noticed how lonely and forlorn his dark eyes looked. It almost looked like Sasuke's expression before he had gotten close to his teammates. It was like the time that he felt like he had no one. It made her eyes tear up and she lightly blotted it with some fabric which she quickly let go up when she realized embarrassing that it was Kakashi's-sensei's gloved hand that she had been wiping her watery eyes on. Kakashi just crinkled his one visible eye and she wondered if there was any chance that Temari would show up.

Suddenly as if the idea just hit her, Sakura glanced towards Kakashi-Sensei's face and asked, " How could you tell? He sure hid it well."

"I look beneath the underneath," Kakashi answered mysteriously enough as he turned his head to the side, which lightly moved enough to notice that there was a small black eyepiece covering his left eye. Sakura wondered if his hair had basically covered the straps that must be wrapped around his head. She sure didn't know it at first. She waited for him to emphasis his answer, but when none came she stomped her feet.

"Are you really that reluctant to tell anyone about yourself?" Sakura hissed crossing her arms with frustration at his very short answer that he didn't even bother to elaborate on.

Kakashi said absolutely nothing and just smiled beneath his mask and walked off leaving Sakura muttering underneath her breath that he was too secretive. Sakura noticed at the corner of her eye a beautiful light greenish blue kimono and turned her head to better see who it was. But when Sakura did so, she saw that Shikamaru was somehow blocking her view; so quite normally she stood up high on her tip toes and ducked her head to the side to be able to see exactly who it was.

"That's. . .!" Naruto voice carried loudly ringing with preciseness which was highly unlike him, but Sakura didn't notice for she was too busy staring straight at the very familiar girl who had caused the commotion.

Her mouth wide open with shock, Sakura kept staring with her deep emerald green eyes, while Naruto shook her shoulders to reawaken her mind which had almost collapsed at the realization of who the owner of that lovely blue-green dress was.


	42. Chapter 42

Enjoy. It's a bit longer than I usually write but it would have been longer.

* * *

"Temari. . . You came," the lilting yet low voice of Shikamaru spoke as he straightened his shoulders from his previously slumped position. He looked straight ahead smiling a small smile at the fact that she wore her hair just like normal even if it was a formal setting. But no one bossed Temari around, so she was perfectly allowed to. But her blue-green eyes sparkled and she looked straight down before gazing back up at Shikamaru.

"Why wouldn't I?" Temari answered bright sparks of fury sparkling in her eyes. Her cheeks flamed with anger but she started to count to ten in order to calm down long enough to look back at her love. She didn't want to cause any type of loud commotion but angry words were much better than crying. As long as she didn't start bawling, things would be fine. If she ignored Crybaby for the rest of the night, she might just get through tonight without any trouble at all. She eyed the simple black Kimono he wore and figured that he had been too lazy to try to find any other, because it was slightly too large for him. It might have been his dad's old Kimono from his younger years. But the expression on Shikamaru's face was different and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. His deep dark eyes called to her and Temari studied them until she felt dizzy. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes to figure out what was so different. His lips were straight and indifferent, but with a slight curl at the edges as if ready for a smug yet bored smirk. But that wasn't it. It had to be something but she didn't know what yet.

"Temari. . . . Ino need's some help with her gown. And she doesn't want me to see her until she's ready," Kankuro butted in, wearing a deep dark purple and black Kimono that would have matched his Kabuki face paint if he had worn any. He glanced around as if someone was missing, "Where's Gaara?"

" Where can I find Ino?" Temari teased, completely ignoring Shikamaru even if he was only a few steps away. She smiled toward her brother gratefully and glanced back at the door, "His bodyguards are making him take it slow and easy because they are so overly protective. They won't even let him out of their sight because they want to make sure that's he's okay at all times."

"I forgot. . . They are always following him around when he has to visit another land," Kankuro groaned rubbing his hand against his face as he shook his head. Kankuro looked up at the ceiling and then back at the door, "I guess will see him later, once he loses those guys."

"If he hears that, Gaara will take that as encouragement. He might be the Kazekage but that does not mean he can take chances like that," argued Temari, walking off before stopping in place, "Now where is Ino at?"

"In one of the dressing rooms. The one with the purple golden dragon on the door," he informed her shrugging about why there was such a design in a reception building like this. Temari rolled her eyes thinking that he was not so very descriptive. She hoped she would be able to find it.

Temari walked off without another word but glanced back at Shikamaru when she was half-way across the floor. She caught his eye and she quickly turned her head back. Temari now knew what was so different about him. It had taken her a while but the difference was that lonely look in his eyes that was edged with determination. It took all of her willpower not to turn around and take away the pain she saw in his eyes, but she was hurting too.

Temari attempted to look in some other direction and smiled when she saw Naruto and Sakura yanking on Kakashi's sleeve and nagging. She could see that they were bothering him about his mask, because Kakashi kept backing up and shaking his head from side to side while holding his mask in place in case they decide to pull a fast one. She laughed a small laugh when she saw Naruto jump to reach for it, and fall back instead when Sakura attempted to do the same. Remembering her job, Temari hurried onwards and groaned when she saw the dressing rooms.

"Darn you, Kankuro! You weren't trying to save me. You were just gonna irritate me," Temari muttered beneath her breath, when she realized that every door was purple with gold dragons on it, "Maybe I missed something in his words. What exactly did he say? Purple doors and golden dragons? Maybe there's something different about one of them."

She groaned inwardly and glanced through the hallway to figure out how many dressing room doors there actually were, "Where's the others who's helping her? Possibly already there. Kankuro, if it wasn't for the fact that Ino would be heartbroken without you, I'd kill you. You could have least shown me which door it was instead of just telling me."

* * *

"What is it? I know you've been meaning to have a word with me," Shikamaru said glancing at Kankuro with lazy eyes that missed nothing.

"Obvious isn't it? Well, I hope you luck with Temari. You're sure gonna need it," Kankuro laughed throwing back his head as his whole body shook, "But you might want to speak with Gaara first before you head after her. But then on the other hand he was the one who started it all."

"What?"

"Tsunade and him played matchmaker and got you two involved with one another. So you shouldn't have to worry about Gaara's reactions," Kankuro said sighing as Shikamaru's eyes widened when he fully comprehended the situation, "So you better rush after her."

"Well. I guess I can't disappoint them. But won't Temari already be helping with Ino? I can't interrupt," Shikamaru analyzed shuddering at the thought of Ino's reactions would be when he disturbed her, "Ino's a troublesome woman. I don't how you can take it, she can be so scary when she's angered."

" Well, you won't have too. Because Temari won't be able to find Ino's dressing room. I gave her a too vague of an answer. If she's like the sister I know, she won't find it so soon," Kankuro chuckled, "But you better hurry before she catches on."

"I'll see that I do," Shikamaru smiled warmly back, before walking off while using his signature wave. He stopped in his tracks, when he heard Kankuro's inform him of something. He smiled again and knew that when Temari found out, he would have to stop her from injuring her brother.

* * *


	43. Chapter 43

This one is a bit shorter, but I couldn't think of what to add next. Oh well, I guess I'll have to put it into the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

"Temari," Shikamaru called out, as he watched her try to vent out her frustration by pounding on the nearby wall. _She sure is violent_, he thought twitching one eye. He hoped she didn't think about venting it out on him. He loathed pain, and with his strategist mind, he usually was able to avoid it during battle.

Hearing his voice, brought back too many memories, and Temari straightened her back and stiffly turned around to face him. She stared straight at him, as if she could see directly into the very heart of him. And she probably could if her reaction was anything to go by.

"Why are you following me for?" She huffed in a tough and blunt voice, crossing her arms and acting as normal as she could. Temari did not have her fan with her, but Shikamaru believed that she would never leave something as important to her behind. She probably had it hidden somewhere or placed in a summoning scroll, like the ones Tenten always had with her.

"You couldn't figure it out on your own? Well I guess it is highly unusual for me to show enough effort to come after you," Shikamaru pondered lightly smiling a bit at her irritated expression, "I'm not one to rush into things, like Naruto or Kiba."

"I've noticed," Temari responded dryly, her voice lowering with a slight huskiness which made Shikamaru straight out blush with the smooth undertone of her voice that suggested a slight innuendo. His mind wrapped around it, and he grinned with the thoughts that went through his mind and some he hoped to start with in a matter of seconds.

"I missed you," Shikamaru deadpanned staring straight back into those gorgeous teal eyes of hers, and saw her eyes flicker for an instant before switching to an indifferent approach. But he had already seen the emotion and he caught on rather quickly. He walked straight toward her and cupped her jaw with both hands and leaned in. It wasn't in him to take control of things when there was another willing to lead, but this was worth it.

Temari's lips parted and he lazily closed in. He breathed directly on her mouth and Temari whimpered in her throat which was totally unlike her, but she was getting impatient and she voiced it by softly growling at him to hurry up and kiss her already.

Chuckling Shikamaru soothed Temari's rumpled feathers and brushed his lips with hers in gentle light kiss. He pulled back for a mere instance, but for the hungry look in his eyes, she figured he was as impatient as well.

"I am not good at expressing my emotions, but I do hope you know how I feel. I never felt this motivated before, or this intensity. It's as if you somehow were made for me," Shikamaru confessed, with an intense sharp look in his eyes while hers were feeling as if they were glazed over and unfocused, " I only wanted a simple type life. Average and uninteresting, but that all changed ever since fate thrown me you. I love you, even when you're trying to hit me with that fan of yours."

Temari had willed herself not to cry with happiness but when she heard those three life-changing little words, she froze for a moment and two and soon felt her eyes start to leak, "You're making it harder not to turn into a Crybaby myself. I love you as well, Shikamaru."

Hearing those words, made his heart thump in his chest, and he slanted his mouth over hers with a hungry ferociousness quite unlike him. How had he ever allowed her to go? Shikamaru longed for those words but he never realized the impact those could be. His dreams for requited love had been only fantasy but they were so much more when they became reality. He pushed all his emotions into his kiss, and somehow Temari had loosened his ties and dragged the strands of his hair into her grip as she yanked him even closer as their mouths battled with one another. Shikamaru slid his tongue inside the warmth of her mouth and challenged her tongue into a fiery blend of tastes. His pulse sped up and he dragged his mouth away from their heated embrace. Shikamaru's breaths came out as ragged gasps, and he felt the flames cool down.

Temari's skin felt alive with fire, as if it was so hot that she needed a cooling cloth to calm down her temperature. Her hair had been torn down from it's usual style, and fell around her shoulders like a blessed curtain. Temari's neck felt sweaty with perspiration and with the glance at Shikamaru, she knew he felt the same steamy way.

"I see you've made up with your differences," A deep gruff voice spoke out of nowhere. The couple jumped back from another with guilty looks on both their faces. They turned toward the voice, and noted that Gaara stood only a short distance away. He stared at them with expressionless eyes while his arms remained crossed. Gaara wore his usual Kazekage clothing, but without the traditional hat that went with it. And strangely enough he had found some way of keeping his gourd strapped to his back, without being able to see the actual straps.

"Where are they?" Temari sighed, her arms placed upon her hips as she waited for her younger sibling's explanation. And it didn't take long.

"The guards are already frantically searching for me. But they're bound to realize I simply escaped; after all they are of the elite," Gaara stated calmly, not bothering to offer apologies for his child-like behavior. He, after all was the Kazekage and didn't need to use apologies. But then on the other hand, he had never apologized except for that one time a long time ago. But obviously, Temari was not pleased with his reply and glared straight at him. He didn't care . . . Much.

* * *


	44. Chapter 44

It took me a bit but here's the next chapter.

* * *

"You look different. Both of you. . ." Gaara noted, watching as Shikamaru smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head while a few strands of his hair curled possessively along his neck. Gaara turned his gaze to his sister, and watched her almost mimic Shikamaru's reaction. And he had no clue as to why. He decided just to regard it as a couple's ways and end it like that. Gaara left, not bothering to hear their explanation as to why they had their hair down.

"I'll let it go for now," Temari huffed as she turned back to face Shikamaru who just rolled his eyes. And he shook his head and remembered what Kankuro had told him and he hoped Temari wouldn't have a horrible reaction to it.

"Um Temari?" Shikamaru asked hesitatingly but continued on when Temari looked at him expectantly, " Kankuro lied about Ino needing your help with her dress. He just wanted to talk with me for a bit before sending me on after you."

". . ." Temari looked at him with annoyed burning eyes and right when he thought she was finally calm, she snarled, "I'm gonna kill that puppet loving brother of mine!"

"I'm not sure Ino will be okay with that," Shikamaru drawled as he wished the kimono he wore had pockets. He slumped his shoulders into a lazy like persona that always came naturally to him, "And it is his engagement party."

Temari calmed down, but had a wicked twinkle in her eye that made Shikamaru wonder what kind of trouble Kankuro would be in for. With her, one never knew what to expect.

" I guess so, but I'm so getting him back for it. Making me look weak and dumb. It's bad enough I have to deal with you beating me at Shoji," Temari sighed before she grinned at him, "C'mon Crybaby, we need to go back to the main hall."

She took his arm and marched off towards the main room, but even though there was still a fierce expression on her face, she relaxed enough to lean her head on his shoulder. Shikamaru guessed it was just her pride showing and that she wanted to show him off. But he was okay with it. It felt wonderful to be back by her side, even if there was a chance that at any moment she could get riled up.

"This is gonna be such a drag," Shikamaru sweat dropped knowing he was whipped. He sighed with reluctance, also realizing how much trouble this was all gonna be. Shikamaru hoped he would survive through it all.

"What was that?!" Temari snapped scowling at the lazy half dazed look on his face. She studied him for a moment and asked again with a slight softer voice, "What are you thinking, Shikamaru?"

"Just about how troublesome this is gonna be. . . But it's worth it," Shikamaru told her, which made her shake her head even though she smiled while doing so. Temari needed to get herself back into her tough mode, but it might take some getting used to these new feelings of hers.

* * *

Any normal person would have politely accepted in order to get the whole thing over with. A normal person would have walked forward with some form of dignity in order to complete the demand, despite any reluctance on their part. Even someone like Sai would know that the proper thing to do at an important event such as the lovely engagement party. But Sai wasn't chosen; instead another person had been given the task of announcing the engaged couple. Someone with a very loud booming voice who would probably never know that his voice was causing a very annoying headache to his sensei.

"Why me? Why can't you get Sakura or Sasuke to do it instead? I won't do it. No matter what," complained Naruto crossing his arms as he glared at the messenger who happened to be Kakashi sensei.

" Why not think about it being a mission that neither of them could accomplish," Kakashi persuaded trying to get Naruto to agree to announce the engaged couple. After all, Naruto had a announcer's voice and he was perfect for the job.

"I don't wanna- Wait, you mean I can do better than them? Really?" Naruto's expression changed from disdain to excited and then to suspicious, "What?! I don't get it. Who suggested this anyway?"

"Tsunade-Sama mentioned that with your booming type of voice, you would be perfect as an announcer. And who knows, maybe I'll be obligated to visit Ichiraku," Kakashi said with a slight vagueness, that Naruto missed in Kakashi-Sensei's carefully worded bribe.

"ALRIGHT! Let's get this task done and over with," Naruto grumbled as he walked towards the middle of the large reception hall which was dimly lit and had a huge almost golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Naruto kept walking proudly forward but as he noticed others murmuring low beneath their breaths and giggling, Naruto hesitated walked a few steps and paused into a still stance that would be unnerving if one didn't know that he was a ninja. But practically everyone knew that the obnoxious knuckled-headed blond was indeed a proud Shinobi. He instantly swung around to face Kakashi with a fearful expression that was strangely laughable, "Wait what am I supposed to say?"

Hatake Kakashi's eye crinkled as he smiled beneath a black silk mask. His students still needed him, even if was for something as simple as talking to a large audience. He supposed that the feeling of an intense dislike radiated off from Naruto, for having laughed at him.

"Hmm. . . I was going to have you read off this note card, but you had walked off too fast for me to give it to you," smoothly Kakashi responded as Naruto stuck out his hand and waited. When Kakashi failed to give him the note, Naruto glared at him.

"Well? Aren't you gonna give it to me?"

"Oh, I didn't realize you wanted it," Kakashi said cheekily as he pressed the note card into Naruto's hand while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while Naruto spouted off a few remarks that wasn't particularly favorable to the Copy-Nin.

* * *


	45. Chapter 45

Here's the next chapter with a twist.

* * *

"What do you mean by that?! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Naruto screeched, before quickly lowering his voice to a more manageable sound that would not be overheard by the crowd who were so eagerly listening in on the conversation, " You're so mean. . ."

Kakashi didn't say a word, but he chuckled dryly to himself as he watched Naruto glare at him and spin off toward where he would announce the couple.

Naruto took a breath and gulped as he realized exactly how many people were inside. The people stretched from one side to the other, and they were all staring straight at him as if waiting. But of course they were waiting, he admonished to himself as he jerked at his kimono and stared down at the note card in his hand. He glanced around and spotted Kankuro in his handsome dark purple and black kimono heading toward the center with a very beautiful blond girl with her hair piled up into a elaborate hairstyle. Ino smiled sweetly, wearing a lovely sunshine gold and violet purple kimono with decorated red flowers mingling in with the other colors. Her arm cradled in Kankuro's, she let him lead her into the middle as the crowd separated as they went by. Shikamaru and Temari appeared somewhat at a distance behind them but paused in their steps out of politeness.

Naruto avoided the crowd's gaze and just nervously kept his eyes on the card he held. He looked toward Kakashi-Sensei for guidance and when he nodded, Naruto smiled. He looked at the words at the top and repeated them outloud.

"Required," Naruto loudly rose his voice as he read the note outloud, not bothering to pay attention to the actual words he was calling out one by one. The audience was quiet yet they were chuckling as he called out every word, which he thought was just plain rude. When Naruto finished, he thought that it was a bit short. He glanced at Kakashi who was looking at him funny, and he glanced back down to the words to see what would cause Kakashi-sensei to give him such a strange expression.

"Wait a second, this. .. This is?" Naruto looked up from his card in horror and slowly glanced in Ino's direction who was shooting daggers at him, while shoving up her sleeves and preparing her hands into fists. Kankuro was holding her back, but he could hear her shouts.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, NARUTO?!!" Ino shrieked as she broke free from her restraints and starting shaking Naruto back and forth, " Are you trying to ruin my ENGAGEMENT PARTY?!!"

"INO! Ino, stop you're causing a commotion," Kankuro pulled her away as she blushed and apologized to the amused audience with a few people backing away from her out of fear. She turned her head back towards Naruto and glared with a murderous look to her blue eyes.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized trying to see if there was anything on the back of the note card. He sighed in relief and suspiciously checked again to make sure it sounded right. He smiled with blessed relief and started over properly, making sure not to add side comments like he normally would do. He didn't want to die today, thank you very much.

At the end of his speech, he slid away from the couple and hoped there would be no later attempts at his torture. Naruto walked back toward where Kakashi-Sensei was and gave him a death glare.

"Why didn't you tell, me that one side had you're grocery list on it?!" he muttered loud enough for Kakashi to hear. Kakashi rubbed his head sheepishly once more and shrugged. Naruto shook his head disgustedly at this attitude and mumbled beneath his breath, "Why did you have to add one of those perverted books to the list. That's what almost killed me while ago."

"Naruto. . ." growled a softly deep angry voice which consequently caused Naruto to pause and allow a petrified expression to appear on his face. Kakashi winced and felt a cold shiver race up his spine as he spotted his green-eyed student allowing chakra to flow through her hands as she focused her gaze onto Naruto. There was an eerily killer intent leaking from her chakra signal and he knew that Naruto was in bad situation.

"Sakura. . . Don't kill Naruto," Sasuke coolly requested stressing her name as he spoke to her. Naruto smiled and started shaking his head in perfect agreement until the next few words caused him to frown and shake his head, " The dobe's an idiot, and sometimes worse than Sai, but Naruto is our idiot."

"Hey! Sasuke-teme, what are you saying?! I'm not a idiot!" Naruto argued clenching his fists as he glowered at the youngest Sharingan user. _It had been an accident, not an act of stupidity! Even if it was because I wasn't paying attention. It was only a mistake!_

Sasuke smirked and just looked toward Sakura who was still steaming from the humiliation of the commotion he caused. Sakura was not one to let things go easily, especially if it made her team and herself look bad. Letting go of Sakura's shoulder, Sasuke just raised his eyebrows and inquired, "So you did all that on purpose?"

Sakura raised her fist, and Sasuke quickly grabbed it before she could bring it over Naruto's head. Sakura sighed, knowing that she could easily break his hold, but she didn't because they were all teammates and it was okay to make mistakes every now and then.

"No!" Naruto shouted desperately as he glanced at Sakura and flinched and covered his head. Sakura lowered her fist and shook her head. She would never be able to understand Naruto, not even if she belonged to the famous Yamanaka clan and knew the Mind Transfer Jutsu.

" I'm not gonna hit you, but if you cause any more ruckus you will be in pain Naruto. . ." Sakura informed the only blond-haired teammate of her team. She brushed back a loose strand of pink hair from her eyes and warned him with her gaze. Naruto relaxed and started to grin his usual goofy smile.

Kakashi-Sensei just looked at his students, and even spotted Sai coming closer to see what was going on. He arrived rather quickly and looked to the others.

"What's the hag- I mean Sakura-Chan shrieking about, Hatake-San?" Sai corrected himself feeling slightly proud that he was slowly getting the hang of emotions. He wasn't there yet, but he believed that it was only a matter of time with him being part of Team Seven.

Sakura's eyes twitched but she didn't respond like she normally would. She was trying to tell herself that they were all teammates and she avoided injuring Sai who wore a simple black kimono. Surprisingly it was in good taste, unlike his normal outfit which showed off his stomach unnecessarily.

" I see you kept with the advise I gave," the Copy-Nin said dryly, "But only partly. I wish you'd drop the Hatake-San. It's about time this team started calling me Kakashi, since I'm no longer you're teacher but an equal."

The four ignored him and he just sat back to watch. Sometimes he wished they were still his young gullible students who used to hang off his every word. But obviously that part wouldn't change unlike the part he did want to change.

Naruto laughed at something that Sai said, and quickly stopped and turned toward what ever sound he heard. It was a strong swishing sound and he spun around in the direction Ino and Kankuro was to check to see if they were okay. Nothing was happening so he relaxed until a sharp breaking sound struck his mind. It was an odd sound yet a familiar sound and he jerked his head back around and saw something that made him gasp.

* * *


	46. Chapter 46

I had actually had this chapter written already but it was too short so I had to edit it. I hadn't planned this story to be this long but the characters insisted.

* * *

Everywhere one looked, ninja were fighting against ninja. Enemy ninja fighting against Suna and Konoha Ninjas. And it reminded one of the fight during the Chuunin Exams when Sound and Suna attacked but luckily this time, Suna was on Konoha's side. The first attackers had come through the large decorated windows and had shattered the glass on first impact. It was a nice way to enter but also a very obvious and loud entrance.

Enemy ninja had started to attack out of nowhere, thinking that at a fancy gathering like this, there would be none prepared for a straight out assault.

But clearly they underestimated Konoha and Suna Ninja, for they had ninja tools hidden among their kimonos, already prepared for an attack and were fighting back with various tools and such. But there was also a lot of civilians unprotected and a few ninja who had forgotten to bring weapons. Thankfully others were able to protect them and guide any civilians outwards and away from the fighting. Shikamaru saw a ninja heading straight towards Ino and Kankuro and he realized that the attacker was ready to kidnap Ino before she even knew what was happening.

But the next few events happened so quick, Shikamaru barely had enough time to register that he wasn't wearing his usual kunai pouch but it was too late for regrets for he had already jumped straight in front of Ino and Kankuro. But when the speeding attacker leaped over his head, he thought his heart would stop.

The attacker wasn't going for Ino, instead they were heading straight for Temari, who was trying to open up a scroll that she held on her person. Temari might have escaped but she had a some trouble trying to locate the scroll she had since she was unused to the clothing she wore.

The offending ninja smiled at the time-consuming distraction and swiftly landed a blow which promptly knocked Temari out. They tossed her over their shoulder and sped off leaving behind many ninja who were still fighting the battle. The reception area looked like a battlefield, and it had lost its glamour from earlier.

"Here take this," a tough yet sweet female voice called out throwing something toward him as he spun back around to face the owner of the voice.

Shikamaru caught whatever was flying through the air, and realized it was extra kunai pouch. He glanced at the person who threw it and smiled gladly at Tenten who was still locked in a battle against some big guy. Neji was right beside her, intending on protecting her from any attacks if they should fly towards her. He had a calm but concerned look on his face, and Shikamaru believed that Neji would never let anything happen to Tenten unless he was injured enough not to jump in front of her in order to defend her against enemy attacks. Shikamaru sadly thought that he could have done something to stop Temari's kidnap and he silently reprimanded himself for not doing so. If only-

"Hurry up, before you lose track of her," Neji informed Shikamaru interrupting his chain of thoughts, his Byukagun turned on and focused directly on his opponent. Shikamaru nodded and jumped forward toward the broken glass window pane that had been the ninja's entry and exit. He didn't know why the ninja had been aiming for Temari but he was going to find out. Quickly.

Following after the ninja was a whole lot harder than the time he had traveled with Sakura, Naruto and Pakkun to pursue Sasuke. It was as if the person in front of him had stored enough energy to keep going for a long time at high speeds.

"I'm gonna find you," Shikamaru muttered, his eyebrow slanted downward as he concentrated all his efforts into following the rapidly vanishing enemy who carried a unconscious victim upon their shoulder. Shikamaru glared at the person, desperately trying to catch up to the dizzying speed. A few times the Leaf Ninja would have to pause and catch his breath for a few moments before picking out the trail again. Either way the ninja ahead of him had stamina like Naruto. One time he had to completely stop and focus hard on pulling on his chakra back to his feet before he could continue.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru mumbled, fumbling in his borrowed kunai pouch hoping against hope that there was a small little helper somewhere deep inside it's hidden depths. He reached in with one hand and would have sighed in relief if he had the air to do so. He stuffed the Hyorogan pellet into his mouth, and thanked Tenten for actually carrying the much needed Soldier Pill. He was gonna need it big time to keep up with this guy. Shikamaru's chakra raged and would have doubled if it wasn't for the fact that he had been using so much of it. But it was enough to relax him and give him a boost in his energy pills. And he was gonna need it to keep up with this speed ninja in front of him.

Shikamaru kept up with the offender for quite some distance and just as he thought he could go no more, the guy up ahead was finally slowing down and he was able to actually catch glimpses of him instead of simply trying to follow his chakra trail. Shikamaru knew that this fact was the main reason to why his adrenaline suddenly raged upwards. Carefully focusing on the target, Shikamaru thanked the heavens for the crucial piece of sunshine that suddenly found its way through the trees. In a matter of seconds he had captured the enemy with his shadow and Shikamaru noted that he only accomplished this feat because the enemy had been slowed down by Temari's unconscious body before laying her to the side none too gently. He thought of what could he have done to stop this, but now was no the time to think of what ifs. It was time to strategically trap the other ninja and get Temari back into the safety of his arms. Shikamaru needed to stay calm, even if anger was trying to bubble up to the surface. . . Calmness was the only way his plan would succeed.

* * *


	47. Chapter 47

It's a bit short but I hope all my reviewers and readers enjoy it. I hope it is suspenseful enough.

* * *

The only thing that was on his mind, was saving her. No one else mattered, not himself or anyone else. Shikamaru was set on saving her and he felt surprised at the motivation that was rippling through his soul. Carefully easing his palm toward the kunai pouch located on his right thigh, Shikamaru prepared himself for battle as he scanned his surroundings and committing it to memory. He wasn't a genius for nothing.

The ninja in front of him laughed and Shikamaru figured he must have fast instincts for the guy had quickly armed himself only seconds before Shikamaru had performed the Shadow Technique. The guy was holding the carefully wrapped handle of a long bladed sword that had markings down the side. Shikamaru noted the ease in which the ninja held the blade and knew without a doubt that this guy was an astute swordsman, maybe so much that he would have been taken for as a samurai if it wasn't for the headband across his forehead. It wasn't one he recognized but there were always new hidden villages popping up before dying back down.

"Why did you kidnap Temari?" Shikamaru asked trying to push the enemy into revealing his plan. Most ninjas liked to brag and boast and with a bit of luck this one would as well. He knew full well that if it was himself, he would have refused to answer and would have stayed quiet. But Shikamaru hoped it was the former, since he would be more at ease knowing what this ninja's mission was all about.

"Why should I tell you a little leaf ninja such as yourself? Why are you even troubling yourself for a simple weak Suna ninja?" the ninja chuckled before giving in to explaining himself like Shikamaru believed he would, " I had orders and I followed them. To kidnap someone close to the Kazekage, after all how else will he sacrifice himself?"

Shikamaru's jaw slackened and his face twitched with utter shock. Why would anyone want to get Gaara eliminated? After all the one tailed raccoon had been extracted from him. And why Temari when it was quite obvious that anyone would do? Gaara cared for everyone in his village and would do anything to protect them. Just like he did when the Akatsuki attacked the Sand village. But then maybe this group didn't know. Ignorant of the fact that Konoha and Suna were allies and also in the dark about the fact that the Kazekage's sister was no one to mess with especially with that huge monstrous fan of hers.

But their ignorance was to his advantage, for Temari would be back into the action in just a little bit as long as he bided his time with a bit of hope that his chakra would last long enough. Time was an issue but even if time was on his side, he knew nothing about what type of techniques this ninja used or if this guy had any clue about the Shadow Possession Jutsu. Knowledge was against him and he wished he had studied up on the new villages preferences to weapon and Jutsu type.

"Any more of your questions, Leaf? Or are you shocked to the core? Either way, this Ninjutsu of yours is a cowards way out," The enemy mocked in a tough guy voice, " A simple-minded coward who hides and runs."

Shikamaru would just have to wing it and hopefully this guy would be so boastful and bragging, that he wouldn't even realize once the Shadow Possession Jutsu was released without receiving damage from the ninja's blade. Maybe a long winded chat would help him out of this situation.

"Then why am I still here?" Shikamaru asked, scornfully as resisted the urge to swipe at the droplet of sweat on his forehead. He didn't want the enemy to know he was tiring. Keeping him chatting might lend him some time until Temari awakens, but it wouldn't help his depleted chakra storage. The special energy from earlier would only last so long. His shadow shook and alarmed he tried to distract the other ninja. This was only a delaying Jutsu and it wasn't made to last this long. And sadly there was too much trouble way back at the Reception hall to be able to hope for some nice helpful backup ninja. This was getting way too troublesome for him.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Shikamaru asked provokingly trying to hide the sudden fact that his Jutsu was now weakening. He had to keep this guy talking so that when his Jutsu was gone, he could attack before the other guy counterattacked. He wished he had enough chakra for the Shadow Strangulation Jutsu or the Shadow Sewing Technique but he didn't and he couldn't waste time on what ifs. That would easily get him killed and by the looks of it of the enemy's face, a painful death.

And sadly Asuma was no longer alive to help him out. Temari might waken in time, but that was only a small hope that he couldn't rely on. And he highly doubted that she would snap straight up and attack since there would be disorientation due to the nature of the attack on her. And by the time she got her senses unscrambled and straightened out, it could be too late.

"Why? Why did I do it? Why do you care?" The ninja scoffed, letting Shikamaru know that he wasn't falling for his tactic. He smiled a sinister grin, and asked sneeringly looking at his weapon that would no longer be useless in a few minutes, "Is your Jutsu fading? How weak. . . Once I'm free, you'll gonna get regret it."

* * *


	48. Chapter 48

Sorry about the wait. Hopefully this chapter flows smoothly. Enjoy and review. I really want to know what you think. I'm curious about it.

* * *

Shikamaru tensed in preparation, already feeling the subtle moves that his shadow was making as it began to wane and shrink away with a twang. He was seriously hating the trouble he was in.

"What are you gonna do?" Shikamaru asked desperately, aiming for distraction as his shadow disappeared. But it was a useless attempt for the crook smiled a devilish grin and swung his gleaming blade in quick arch before pointing it straight at Shikamaru. The speedy ninja lurched forward and Shikamaru barely was able to dodge the worst of the attack, but the attack still hit.

Shikamaru doubled over feeling pain at his side. He held his hands over the sore spot and winced. He removed one hand and came back with his whole palm covered in a red coating of dark liquid. Dark eyes heavy with determination, he lifted his eyes to face his opponent and tightened his mouth with the smallest amount of effort. In order to survive, let alone defeat this guy, he had to dodge any more attacks.

He ducked and hurled himself to the ground as the ninja sliced his sword through the air, snarling when he hit nothing but air. The ninja cursed under his breath and swung fast toward Shikamaru. Luckily, Shikamaru dodged to the side and the blade dug into the earth, causing bits and pieces of dirt and grass to fly.

"Why you little-" The ninja muttered getting ready for another hit as he held the blade over Shikamaru's head, "This time I won't miss. . . So long brat!"

Shikamaru was losing blood and losing it fast. And he knew that he wouldn't be able to move. He was weak from the blood loss, and he doubted that anyone would be able to help him in time. He closed his eyes in preparation and tried to stay awake but he knew he couldn't last much longer. As his mind faded into unconsciousness there was one stray thought and a sad one at that. _I'm gonna miss you, Temari. . _

The sharp blade sliced through the air as it headed to its destination. If it was any other ninja, they might have stopped and thought that the guy wouldn't be able to defend themselves and leave. But this guy was a sadist and he thrived on dishing out pain to others. He didn't care if this guy was out cold. He wanted the Leaf Nin to feel death for humiliating him like so. Blade shining, with a drip of blood on the edge, swooped down ready to kill the unconscious guy lying on the ground with blood still slowly pouring from his wound.

* * *

The blood dripped and painted the grass a horrid dark red stain. At the neck, a small but very sharp kunai blade was held at the throat, slight trickles of blood dripping onto the sharp end point of the dangerous weapon.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you," snarled a very aggressive low voice that trembled on the edges of rage. The enemy ninja tried to avoid gulping but failed and caused the kunai to slip slightly and cause another trickle of blood to escape, "And be quick about it."

The strong-willed Kuniochi that held her victim, tried her best not to shake with fury over the actions of this particular enemy ninja. And even though every part of her screamed to kill this stupid Nin, she prized herself on not listening to that very furious feeling. Temari was in a foul mood and her temper was not helping her headache. She kept back her urge to torture this guy knowing she'd have to leave that up to the Interrogation Corps.

Carefully grabbing the other hidden kunai from somewhere inside her kimono, Temari smacked him with the blunt handle of it and knocked him out cold. Even though her instints were to immediately head straight to Shikamaru, Temari knew she couldn't take the chance on having the ninja waking up. Trying not to think about Shikamaru without breaking down she started the usual steps for the enemy Nin.

Quickly going through the motions she patted him down for weapons and removed them just as swiftly before tying him very tightly with the very rope that she found on him. _Very ironic_, she supposed, _considering the situation but that's what happened when a ninja underestimates another. Don't they even realize that a female ninja would be trained to subconsciously use their chakra to wake themselves up? But only if one's chakra wasn't dangerously low._

" Well, Kuniochi from Suna are trained in that way," She murmured before quickly rushing to Shikamaru's side. Temari stared in horror at the amount of blood he was losing, having not realized how serious his condition was. She pushed her hands on his wound and frantically attempted to stop the bleeding while making desperate throaty sounds in the back of her throat. His blood, which had been warm when she had first touched him, was swiftly turning cold upon her hands, and with stiff fingers she prodded a spot on his neck in order to check for a pulse.

At first she had felt nothing, not a single movement that would tell her that he was alive. But Temari couldn't push her heart to accept that, and she double checked even if it was hopeless. And that was when she felt a faint heartbeat but steady in its movements. With a half choking-sob, she leaned against his face and pressed her lips gently on one cheek in a sense of thankfulness. Shikamaru was alive. . . But suddenly a cold sense of dread filled Temari's heart. He was alive, but for how long? A cold bleak look removed the joy in her eyes, for how likely would it be that anyone would arrive in time?

She gently brushed her fingers through his hair and wished she could cry even if she had never been the weak crying sort. Strong and tough, that was what she had always been. Temari had cried a lot in the last few weeks but when she needed tears the most, her eyes had suddenly dried up. It was like a betrayal of sorts, not being able to cry when it truly mattered. She lowered her head and kept her gaze on Shikamaru, willing her love to wake up. Hoping he would lift those beautiful brown eyes to her, even if there was little hope that she would ever see those intelligent eyes focused on her again. . . .

* * *


	49. Chapter 49

Here's the next chapter even though it's a short one. Enjoy. Thanks for the reviewers and the readers.

* * *

Hearing a noise, Temari jerked her eyes away from Shikamaru and slumped her shoulders backwards in utter relief when she saw a very unique color that would only belong to the Medic Nin Sakura. She blinked twice just to make sure. Tears dripped from her eyes, and astonished she felt the wetness stain her cheeks. She smiled with sudden hope lit within her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here," Temari greeted in a husky voice as tears leaked from her eyes. She wanted to wipe her eyes, but seeing as she still had blood on her hands, Temari decided to avoid doing so. A cooling gentle wind blew through her gold strands of hair as if for reassurance.

Sakura blinked her emerald green eyes and was alarmed to see how utterly helpless Temari looked sitting in the grass while one hand hesitatingly caressed Shikamaru's warm cheek. Brushing aside her alarm, pink-haired Sakura hastily spoke calm comforting to Temari while all the while checking Shikamaru's worsening condition. Sakura spared a quick glance at the captive, but decided to leave it up to her teammates who were eying him with distaste and disgust.

"Is Shikamaru going to be all right?" Naruto blurted out in concern as he flinched at the sight of the large wound in his friend's side. Naruto was strong and brave, but he felt helpless in the current situation and he didn't like it. He was proud of Sakura being able to be such a good medic, since it was apparently obvious, that he wouldn't be able to handle it himself.

"Sakura," Sasuke prompted, when Sakura failed to respond as chakra glowed around her hand. Sasuke had his hands in his pocket and didn't want to admit that he was worried as well. Fighting a person was a lot different than fighting against death. He glared at the captive, wondering what could have happened to get Shikamaru in such a frenzy, that he didn't even bother to gather any others to help out. And then when Sasuke caught sight of the Kazekage's sister, he realized it was because of her and he smirked. He would have done the same.

With her healing chakra, Sakura placed it around the edges of the wound and curved it bit by bit inwardly towards the middle. She wished she had time to properly treat his injury, but first she need to close it as much as possible to stop most of the worst bleeding. Patience was a big part of tending to a patient and Sakura knew that she couldn't go too fast with the healing. It was too risky and only an amateur would speed through like that. Eying the injury, Sakura was thankful that it hadn't been any further upward or more to the left. If it had, the damage would have rapidly escalated with no hope for survival. Without taking an eye off her patient, Sakura grabbed the wrapping from her back pouch. She couldn't close the wound completely because of the risk of any infection already residing in the blood. But she would wrap his waist with the bandaging. Sakura gently wrapped it around the wound, wishing she had thought to bring her medic gear. The best she could do was the mandatory wrapping that ninja were supposed to have somewhere on them.

"This will have to do for now. Until I get the proper medication to help fight any infection, there's nothing more I can do," Sakura diagnosed with a long sigh, "But he will live."

Temari relaxed her tense muscles and tried to rub away the small smear of blood on Shikamaru's cheek from which she had dabbed accidentally on his cheek from earlier. Without warning, a light soothing sprinkling of rain touched around the forest, rinsing away the blood from Temari's hands and from Shikamaru's cheek. The rain soothed her soul and washed away her tears and she closed her eyes in satisfaction.

"Sasuke, Naruto! Help me with him," Sakura called out to her teammates, knowing that even though she was strong enough to carry him on her own, it would not be a good idea for obvious reasons. After all, it would be best to take is slow and steady and the easiest way to do that was to get multiple carriers. At least it made sense to her.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly responded picking up Shikamaru and moving slightly enough not to cause any pain that might wake Shikamaru up from his unconscious state. Temari attempted to help but Sakura shook her head telling without words that it would be better if Temari kept watch over their surroundings while they returned to Konoha. There would be others to pick up the enemy ninja later on. Their first goal was to get Shikamaru and Temari back safely.

Trying to calm her rattled nerves, Temari quickly brought out her summoning scroll and quickly went through the steps that would open it. When her lovely large fan appeared, Temari grabbed it and attached it quickly to her back, not caring if it wrinkled her kimono.

"I feel better already," Temari sighed her voice breaking slightly at the word 'better' as she patted her special protective weapon. She was very glad it was back in its usual spot. It made her feel comfortable having the fan back where would always belong.

Naruto's eyes twitched but he said nothing, for there were clear signs that Temari would easily break down crying if anyone said anything about her attempt at normalcy. It was her way of coping with all the stress she went through especially the guilt that was noticeable in her voice. It was clear to everyone that she blamed herself for getting captured and that she didn't wake up in time to stop the attack. It was not her fault even if she believed it was.

"Let's get moving," Sasuke quietly announced, trying to walk with Sakura and Naruto without waking Shikamaru as they all traveled further towards Konoha. . .

* * *


	50. Chapter 50

Here's the last and final chapter. It's long. Much longer than the others. Enjoy and review this last one. I hope to see you all again for my next story which is about Kakashi and Team Seven. It's called A Very Unexpected Change.

* * *

"It's all my fault. If I had been just a little bit faster, that Nin wouldn't have been able to knock me out," Temari groaned, her head in her hands as she waited outside the room while Sakura administrated the medication.

"Stop blaming yourself and moping around. You've had psychological training and everything," Kankuro teased, trying to lighten the mood while he held his arm around his own sweetheart Ino, "You need to be thankful that he's alive."

"You're so annoying even when you're right," Temari responded with a slight smile as she lifted her head to acknowledge his presence, " But that's not going to change the fact that my mind keeps replaying the event over and over."

Kankuro watched his sister hold her emotions in, but he could still see most of them reflected on her face. He sighed and tucked Ino closer to his side and hugged her while she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Ino wasn't sure what to say to her future sister-in-law at a time like this. Usually she had plenty to say, but not this time.

The sound of a sliding door opening, registered in Temari's mind. She glanced up and froze as she spotted Shikamaru walking slowly toward her with a temporary crutch at his side. Tears blurred her vision but that didn't stop her from rushing to his side and throwing herself into his arms. He dropped the crutch with a jerk and just held Temari as she lay her head on his shoulder and wept.

"And you call me the crybaby," Shikamaru gently prodded trying not to wince as she hugged him tighter. Temari rubbed her wet face on his shoulder, pain etched in every motion she made. Her shoulders shook with emotion and she didn't want to let go. Temari fluttered her eyelashes open and stared up at him with such longing and hurt. Her eyes glimmered with even more unshed tears, and gently Shikamaru tucked a finger under her chin and lifted her face a bit more level with his own.

"I almost lost you and it would have been because of me," Temari sniffled perilously close to tears again, her face full of grief from almost losing him. Her eyes filled with more tears as she relieved the moment that had almost taken him away from her. Impatiently she lifted one hand and swiped at her cheeks, her eyes red-rimmed and half-swollen from all the crying.

Shikamaru cupped her face in his hands and leaned forward and kissed her softly on her forehead before swiftly brushing his lips against her eyelids. He switched from one position to another, and closed his lips onto hers, gently touching her lips with the heat of his tongue.

"Don't you dare blame yourself," Shikamaru scolded against her lips with calm heavy breaths. Temari smiled and then slowly pulled back when she felt him flinch when she tightened her hold. Cautiously she eased up on her grip, and grinned sheepishly.

"Ahem-" coughed a interrupting voice, " Are you done yet?"

The couple glanced in Kankuro's direction and then blushed bright red. Shikamaru tried to let his face turn to its normal color and let a normal lazy look appear on his face.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" a loud obnoxious voice called out, waving his hand wildly to catch the lazy slacker's attention. It was the blond-haired and blue-eyed Naruto rushing toward the group's direction with two or more following behind him.

"Injuries usually require bed rest, don't they? That means no nagging about chores from my mother," Shikamaru pondered to himself, and saw Naruto shake his head as he came closer.

"Still the same old lazy guy," Naruto responded with a grin before fading away. He threw his arms around Kiba and Hinata who were the closest to him, "We were worried about the two of you. We all were. Even the clueless Sai who couldn't make it. "

"O-Of course. . . N-Naruto is r-right. Everyone was so upset with the news when t-they heard about it," Hinata nervously stuttered, Naruto's warm closeness causing her face to turn a bright deep red. Shino was watching carefully, and nodded his own affirmation, with Kiba butting in as usual afterwards.

"Glad to see you're still alive and kicking. Me and Akamaru were worried about you for when you left like that," the rowdy and wild Kiba added, while the others added their own individual voices.

"We are deeply sorry we couldn't arrive any sooner!" the encouraging Rock Lee added in smiling a bright widening smile, "But it is a great thing that you fought back with all your youth."

Tenten shook her head and leaned closer to Neji, who was rolling his eyes before he spoke, "You did well. But we were concerned when you didn't come back as soon as we hoped."

"You're my best friend, Shikamaru and I don't know what I would have done if-" Choji broke off, tears clogging his eyes at the thought that Shikamaru would have passed away just like Asuma-Sensei. He grabbed at some Barbecue chips and chewed a few. He smiled and responded with a sincere and heartfelt words, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thanks," Shikamaru smiled trying not to cry as well while pulling away from Temari but not completely. He gazed into her eyes for a moment and grinned, "I probably would have died if it hadn't been for Temari."

Temari smiled in reply, her guilt still intact but slowly fading away with Shikamaru's help. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it carefully. Her heart pounded in her chest as a rush of feelings brushed away any remaining doubt that he couldn't forgive her for not waking up in time.

" Don't forget about my medical help," Sakura added jokingly as she stepped into the doorway with her hands on her hips, " And make sure to keep those bandages on for a few weeks with plenty of bed rest. Oh and remember to report to Lady Tsunade and the Kazekage about what happened."

"What a drag. . . I still have to do work despite having almost died. Why does trouble always follow me around," muttered Shikamaru under his breath while everyone else laughed at his way of putting things.

"Why not just tell it to the both of us when you're feeling a bit better," Suggested a strong firm female voice from somewhere in the long hallway. The group turned their eyes toward the authoritative voice and saw the Hokage and Gaara walking toward them. Gaara stared straight at Temari, trying to figure out if she was emotionally scarred or not.

"But be advised, not too late," Gaara added, his pale green eyes gleaming before turning toward Tsunade-Sama and speaking quietly towards her with his usual gruff voice, "I'd like my own Interrogation of the kidnapper. After all, he focused his attention to one of my own siblings."

"Granted," Tsunade answered in a confident voice before turning back to the large group, "Isn't there some place most of you need to be? I can't allow this hospital to be so overcrowded."

"What for?" loudly grumbled Naruto, while Sakura pushed him further towards the door as Sasuke followed quietly behind. Everyone else except for Kankuro and Ino, followed the orders.

Tsunade shook her head at their defiance, shrugged and started walking off, muttering irritably, " Jiraiya's stupid bet. He probably cheated."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Temari and turned toward Shikamaru with a serious stern look on his face , "Treat her well and never make her cry again."

Sand lingered in the hallway for a moment or two but soon followed its master outside with the rest. Kankuro understood what Gaara meant and added his best wishes in his own individual but very straight to the point way.

"I guess we'll be seeing you later," Kankuro winked, as he nudged Ino's side carefully. She grinned with mischief dancing in her eyes and added her own voice to the conversation, "Don't take too long at proposing, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru and Temari blushed with embarrassment and watched at the engaged couple walked off, hands in hand.

"What are they going on about now?" exclaimed Temari trying to hide her embarrassment through denial. She chuckled weakly and avoided Shikamaru's eyes as they focused on her.

"They are just try to provoke us," Shikamaru responded dryly as he closed his eyes lazily as he tightened his grip on her hand, "After all they can't expect me to propose right away with this injury of mine. I can't even bend down on one knee, yet."

Temari's eyes widened with realization with what he was talking about and in shock she just stared at him. Joy filled her eyes and she just couldn't hold it in. She squealed in delight and started to press kisses all over his face.

"I can't believe you said in such a nonchalant way!" Temari shouted despite the humor and happiness in her eyes. He smiled brilliantly and gently lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You'll just have to wait for a few weeks before I can properly propose ," Shikamaru murmured softly with a sweet tenderness in his eyes as he lowered her hand and let her snuggle against him. He loved her so much, and couldn't bear being without her. Shikamaru was pleased with her reaction and joy filled him, "And maybe we'll even have a double wedding."

Temari leaned her head on his shoulder and just rolled her eyes even if humor twinkled in them and replied huskily, " Maybe we will but I expect an elaborate proposal."

"I'll have it all lavishly prepared," Shikamaru replied his dark brown eyes meeting hers with pure love reflected in them as he carefully lifted the crutch that had lain on the floor this whole time, " Believe it."

Temari laughed at that familiar little catchphrase that Naruto was always using and mentioned absently, "And once our engagement is announced, any remaining lovesick fan girls will just have to give up all hope."

" And you will have me all to yourself,"

"And I'll enjoy ever minute of it," Temari purred happily as she entwined her fingertips around one arm as they walked out of the hospital and into the sunlight. Shikamaru smiled to himself and decided quickly that cloud watching would have to wait . He didn't know he could love someone this much. But it was quite obvious that he would do everything he could to make her happy.

"I never suspected this in my life. I never even dreamed it could happen to me," Shikamaru expressed as he walked along Konoha's street, saying hello to Team Seven's Sensei Kakashi who blinked at them, or was that a wink? He greeted the insulting but sometimes polite Sai who suddenly passed them with a bright smile pasted on his face. Shikamaru continued with his words, " And yet I have you. The other part of me. The missing half of my soul. Please don't ever stop loving me."

"How could I?" Temari replied, her gaze softening from their earlier seductive haziness. She could be sweet and she expressed it by kissing him softly on the cheeks, "I love you way too much. . . You big Crybaby."

" How troublesome," muttered Shikamaru as he discovered that she had seen the sheen of tears when everyone else was expressing their concern over them, "Nothing going to get past you is it?

"You can try. . . But you'll fail every time," She cooed in his ears as her eyes lit with mischief as Shikamaru sighed and shook his head at how troublesome his life was going to get even if it would be what he wanted most in the world. He smiled back at her teasing look and just laughed happily. . .

* * *


End file.
